


用爱伴你一生

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultra Seven - Fandom, Ultraman Zero - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Summary: 补档黑历史系列。原发于贴吧2014年初原发ID：缘汐儿注意：如果您之前没看过本作品，请无视掉它以保证我在您心中的形象。OOC原始教材。





	用爱伴你一生

**Author's Note:**

> 补档黑历史系列。  
> 原发于贴吧  
> 2014年初  
> 原发ID：缘汐儿  
> 注意：如果您之前没看过本作品，请无视掉它以保证我在您心中的形象。OOC原始教材。

**第一章  光的诞生**

M78星云，光之国。

产房外，几位巨人正焦急的等待着。他们身披红色披风，金黄的眼眸透着坚定而希冀的光辉，而其中一位浑身鲜红，胸前披有软甲的巨人显得尤为紧张。他不停的踱着步，看着产房上方亮着的“非请勿入”的牌子，喃喃自语。

“怎么还不出来……”

“赛文，别着急，一定不会有事的。”

“可是佐菲哥哥，这是我唯一的孩子，我怎么能不着急呢。”名叫赛文的奥特曼努力地克制着自己颤抖的声音，却仍忍不住攥紧微微出汗的拳头。

突然，一阵明亮的光芒从产房大门的缝隙中流淌而出，伴随婴儿呱呱坠地的啼哭声，这声音在赛文听来简直就是天籁。门被打开了，医生走出来高兴地祝贺着赛文：“恭喜你，是个健康的男婴。”没等听完，赛文便迫不及待的冲进屋里，其他奥特兄弟也紧随其后。

然而一踏进屋内，六兄弟都震惊了。

“这……这强大的力量是……”泰罗不可置信的说。

“竟然与等离子火花塔有着同样的波动……”艾斯也低声喃喃。

赛文走上前抱过护士手中的婴儿，最初强烈的光芒和能量已经散开，现在婴儿四周笼罩着柔和的金光，未睁开的双眸下隐隐有泪花闪耀，紧握的小拳头和小脚用力的挥舞着。

“小家伙真有力气。”杰克笑着说，“不过，赛文哥哥，他身上的能量是怎么回事，你知道吗？”

赛文摇摇头。“与等离子火花塔相同的波动，这力量太可怕了。要不是亲眼看见这孩子身上全部是正义的光芒，我真的担心他以后会成为光之国的隐患。”

初代走上来拍了拍赛文的肩膀：“不要想那么多了，赛文。准备给孩子起什么名字呢？”

赛文低头看着怀里好不容易安静下来的小家伙。他的小脸上满是不屈的勇气，两个冰斧倔强的挺起，红蓝两色的身体在光的照耀下耀眼而夺目。

“万物从零开始，零寓意着无限的潜能和单纯正义的内心，那就叫他，Ultraman Zero吧！”

赛文抱着小赛罗，尾随兄弟们从产房出来，迎面碰见了奥特之父。

“父亲！”赛文恭敬的说。

“赛文，这就是你的儿子吗？刚刚他诞生时产生的巨大能量引起了等离子火花塔的共鸣，奥特之王让我来看一看，这孩子说不定会成为我们光之国最优秀的战士！”奥特之父从赛文手中接过赛罗，细细的端详着。“好纯净的正义光芒！”他感叹道，“赛文，这孩子叫什么名字？”

“父亲，他叫赛罗。”

“赛罗……”奥特之父重复着这个名字，脸上的笑意逐渐加深。“从零开始，未来无限。真是个好名字！赛文，光之国新一代最优秀的奥特战士的培养，就交给你了。一定要把他培养成我们光之国的骄傲！”

“是，父亲！”赛文的语气中是满满的欣喜和自豪。

三个月后。

“什么？你要把赛罗送进孤儿院？为什么？他可是你的亲生儿子！”佐菲猛地转过身，红色披风在身后高高扬起，他严肃地看着面前低着头的弟弟。

“是的……可是，我在宇宙警备队工作，作为我的儿子，他太危险了。如果把他留在我身边，势必会招来宇宙人的恶意攻击，他还是个孩子，我不想……”

“他还是个孩子，所以他需要的是父爱，而不是为了安全就要自己一个人在孤儿院成长，每天等待着不知何时才能相见的父亲！”不等赛文说完，佐菲便打断了他。“而且，他的母亲已经在几天前的作战中不幸牺牲，你要让他变成无依无靠的孩子吗！”

“佐菲哥哥，我这样做也是为了赛罗好，如果他离开我就无法独自生活，那怎么接受未来各种残酷的考验？我心意已决，请哥哥不要再阻拦了！”赛文狠狠心说，然后便转身离开。

“这……唉！”佐菲看着自己弟弟落寞的背影，深深的叹了口气。

谁也没有看到，赛文转身时，那一滴晶莹的泪水……

“对不起，赛罗。为了你的安全，爸爸不得不狠心的抛弃你。你能理解爸爸吗？希望以后有机会，我能补偿你……”

赛文喃喃的声音，被呼啸的冷风吹散，消失在光之国的天空。

 

 

 

**第二章 蜷缩的童年【一】**

 所谓童年，对赛罗来说，是孤独，寂寞，与痛苦的结合。

赛罗5岁了。5岁，对一般的孩子来说，正是骑在爸爸肩头，享受妈妈怀抱的年龄。而孤儿院的孩子们，却因各种各样的原因失去了这种机会。他们不需要上幼儿园，因为孤儿院本身，便是一个全日制幼儿园。只不过由于院里的孩子们某个难以接受的共同原因，这个特殊的幼儿园显得格外沉重而闭塞。因为与外面明亮温暖的世界格格不入而与世隔绝。

小小的赛罗蜷缩在庭院里最黑暗的那个墙角，双臂抱着膝盖默默发呆。

此时的他，太过稚嫩。稚嫩到没有任何保护自己的能力。他那天才的能力和潜质还没有被人们所发现，隐藏在他稚嫩的皮肤下，血液中，等待着他的心跳一天天成熟。

他锐利的冰斧此时还有着柔和的弧度，却因为无人照顾而黯淡无光。金黄的双眸本应放出天真而活泼的光芒，现在却只剩一丝与年龄不符的落寞与深沉。没有家庭，没有父母，他不知道怎么照顾自己，不懂得保暖和填饱肚子，五岁的他还像是三岁的幼童般瘦小，纤细的手腕仿佛轻轻一用力就会折断。

他，太过孤独，也太早孤独。

他不知道自己从哪里来，从有记忆起他的世界就只剩下每天忙碌不停的老师和孤儿院仿佛直插天空的铁栏杆。

一切都是灰色的，没有色彩，没有欢笑。

老师说他叫赛罗，是宇宙警备队的队长在路边发现了被人遗弃的他，并把他送来的，至于他的父母是谁，没有人知道。赛罗到现在还记得自己听到这个答案后用力用手背抹下眼泪时那深深的无助与绝望。

没有人要的孩子总是会早熟一点。院里那些稍微大一点的孩子成群结队的欺负他，他们嘲笑他红蓝两色的身体，说因为他头上有异于众人的两个冰斧才会被父母抛弃，他们把赛罗推到墙角拳打脚踢，以此满足自己凌驾于别人之上的快感。

“怪胎！”

“难看死了，怪物！”

“你爸爸妈妈肯定是被你吓死的！”

“怪物！”

“怪物！”

……

赛罗还小，那些高他一头的男孩子力气很大，他无法反抗，也不懂什么叫反抗。他只是抱紧自己的身体，墙角狭小的空间，给了他一种冰冷怀抱的感觉。背后不空虚，他便觉得安全，于是把自己瘦小的身躯一次次的往墙角更阴暗的地方挤去，顺便把自己的心也关到了闭塞逼仄的阴冷空间，暗无天日。

后来的一次，当他隔着孤儿院的铁栏杆呆呆的望着外面的世界时，听到了路人的对话：

“这次领导驱逐布莱德星人进攻的赛文奥特曼真是太棒了，成功地化解了我们光之国的危机！”

“是啊，赛文奥特曼冷静又有领导能力，格斗技术也很高强，你有没有看见过他的冰斧，真是绝妙的武器！”

冰斧……赛文……赛罗抬起手摸了摸自己的冰斧，抿了下嘴唇。

 

 

**第二章 蜷缩的童年【二】**

这天夜晚，赛罗在老师的督促下躺在十几个孤儿合用一张的大床上，假意合上了眼睛。

而当老师走了之后，他偷偷睁开了双眼。静静等待身边的同学都进入了梦乡，他小心翼翼的坐起身，看着窗外的天空。

“轰隆”一声，天边打起了闷雷，随后瓢泼大雨便哗哗的下了起来。赛罗看着窗外摇晃的树影，咬了咬下唇，还是翻身下床，蹑手蹑脚的走了出去。

树叶被大风摇得哗哗作响，伴着呼啸的风声，好似魔鬼在咆哮。赛罗害怕的在发抖，他努力撑起瘦弱的身躯在雨中奔跑着，雨水无情地打在他身上，冰冷刺骨，引起他的阵阵咳嗽。

赛罗还太小，他不会飞行，也不会像成年奥特曼那样利用光线来挡雨，他只能努力在密集的雨帘中睁开酸涩的双眼，艰难的辨认面前的道路。

宇宙警备队，那伫立于等离子火花塔下的光之国最优秀的奥特战士的聚集地，是光之国的地标。无论何时，等离子火花塔释放的光芒都不曾改变。赛罗遥望着仿佛远在天边的那点光芒，努力奔跑着。

“啊！”赛罗不小心滑倒在地，头重重的撞在了一旁的围墙上。坚硬的路面让他的膝盖生疼，他痛苦地伏在地上，拳头紧紧地攥了起来。

“可恶……我一定要到宇宙警备队找到赛文奥特曼，让他告诉那些欺负我的奥特曼，我不是怪胎！”他对自己说着，仿佛在给自己打气，瘦小的黑影扶着墙摇摇晃晃的站立起来，却又倒了下去：“该死，出血了。”他捂着流血的手臂再次努力站起来，跌跌撞撞的继续向前跑去……

直到清晨，赛罗才终于跑到了宇宙警备队的大楼，他精疲力竭，一下子跌坐在了地上。看着眼前宏伟的大门，他费力地想站起来，却发现自己已经耗尽了最后一丝力量。他用尽全力用四肢撑起身体，爬到了宇宙警备队大门前，却被守门的警卫拦住了：“小朋友，这里不是你该来的地方，快回学校去。”

“请让我进去！我想找赛文奥特曼！”

“赛文奥特曼？赛文奥特曼每天那么忙，哪有时间管你这个小鬼？快别胡闹了，赶紧去上学！”

“求求你，求求你让我见见赛文奥特曼吧！”赛罗不肯放弃，他费力的支起上身，双臂抱着警卫的腿：“叔叔，请你让我进去吧！”

“哪里来的小鬼这么胡闹！”警卫不耐烦的吼了一句，竟然抬脚将赛罗踢了出去！“讨人厌的家伙。”

“啊！”赛罗惊叫一声飞了出去，重重的摔在地上，因为掌握不了平衡又滚出去了好几圈。

他挣扎着撑起自己，双臂由于疼痛和疲劳都在不停打颤，他瘦小的身体缩成一团，一夜的大雨让他瑟瑟发抖。

“叔叔……求求你……”他嘴里还在不停地恳求着。

“赛文奥特曼不在这，你快走吧！”警卫几步走过来，一把抓住赛罗的胳膊把他举到自己面前，赛罗双脚悬空。“以后别再来胡闹了，听到没有？没人要的小杂种！”

赛罗手臂上的伤口被警卫捏在手里，伤口开始汩汩的流血，痛的他呻吟出声。又听到警卫说的最后几个字，心里难过的无以复加，金黄的眸子里盈满泪水。

“我不是小杂种！”他奋力的喊了出来，却换来警卫更加鄙夷的语气：“看看你这样子，红蓝两色，你在光之国还看过你这样的奥特曼吗？竟然没事跑到宇宙警备队来撒野，看我不给你点教训！”说着举起拳头就要向赛罗打去。

“拜德，你在干什么！”严厉而浑厚的声音响起，赛罗透过朦胧的泪眼看向声音的源头，一名披着红色披风的奥特战士，双手在身侧紧握成拳，披风随着他的能量波动微微飘动。

“佐……佐菲队长！”拜德手一松，赛罗便掉在了地上，尘土呛得他一阵咳嗽。

“佐菲队长，这个小鬼不知道从哪里跑来的，非要……”佐菲伸出一只手制止了他说话。“不管他来干嘛，你竟然对一个孩子动粗，你的奥特精神哪里去了？值完班后到我办公室等待接受处罚！”

“这……是……”拜德结结巴巴的说。

“孩子，别怕，你来做什么？告诉叔叔好吗？”佐菲抱起了遍体鳞伤的赛罗，和蔼的问。

“叔叔，我想找赛文奥特曼。”赛罗努力抬起头。

可他却发现，面前叔叔的表情，在他抬起头的一瞬间，僵住了。

 

 

**第二章 蜷缩的童年【三】**

“……叔叔？”赛罗试探性的叫了一声。

“哦……没事，小朋友，能不能告诉叔叔，你叫什么名字啊？”

“我叫赛罗。”

“……”佐菲轻咳了一声，压抑住心里莫名的酸涩，“叔叔带你去找赛文奥特曼。”

“谢谢叔叔！”

佐菲将赛罗安放在会客室，便去了赛文那里。

“赛文，有个人在会客室等你，我想你最好来看一看。”

“是谁找我？”赛文疑惑的跟着佐菲来到会客室门口，看着会客室外墙上实时播放的会客室内部画面，一下子愣在了原地。

那是赛罗吗？可是自己记得赛罗已经有5岁了，这个孩子这么小，好像只有3岁的样子啊……但是，那红蓝相间的身体，头上两把闪光的冰斧，却又分明告诉他，这就是他日思夜想的儿子赛罗！看着蜷缩在椅子里快要睡着的赛罗，赛文的心里涌起一阵深深的内疚和酸涩 。他闭了闭眼睛，忍住马上就要流出来的泪水，要开口时却发现不知什么时候已经哽咽了。

“他……赛罗他……是怎么到这里来的？”

“不清楚，他所在的孤儿院离这里那么远，他应该是在大雨里跑了一夜才找到这里来的吧……”佐菲也心疼的看着那个小小的身影。

“……”赛文清了清嗓子，“我进去找他。”

“好好想想要说的话。”佐菲拍了拍赛文的肩膀便离开了。

赛文轻轻拉开门，小心翼翼的走进去，生怕惊醒了睡梦中的孩子。

赛罗已经在椅子里睡着了。一夜的奔波让他精疲力竭。他的身体还没有干透，雨水滴滴答答的顺着脖子流下来。右手的小臂不知被什么划破了，伤口很深，还在缓缓的渗着血。两个膝盖都破了皮，大片的淤青不忍直视。额角也有受伤的痕迹，擦破的地方一片鲜红，手腕也被拜德扭伤，高高的肿起着。

赛文几乎要忍不住自己的眼泪。赛罗还只是个5岁的孩子！他瘦小的身躯和泰罗3岁时差不多大，弯起身子时几乎能清晰地数出肋骨。手臂和腿都是那么细，让人都不忍心用力抱他。他就那样蜷缩在那里，即使睡着了双臂还是紧紧抱着腿，金黄色的双眸泛着点点泪花，时不时的梦话更是狠狠地戳碎了赛文的心：

“爸爸。”

没有任何其他内容，这个只有5岁的孩子正做着可能已经重复了千百次的梦，梦的内容只有那简简单单的两个字：

爸爸。

没有哭喊，没有尖叫，只有这两个孩子最先学会的字，加上眼眸下泛光的泪花。

赛文走过去，用自己最温柔的动作轻轻抱起了他，赛罗有些被惊动，但感受到赛文温暖的胸膛，睡梦中的他又向赛文怀里努力的蹭了蹭，稚嫩的脸颊紧贴赛文心脏的位置，喃喃了一声。

爸爸。

 

 

**第二章 蜷缩的童年【四】**

“赛罗……”赛文强压下自己的哽咽，看着怀里的孩子手足无措。他好轻，幼年的骨骼还没有发育完全，再加上他那么瘦，赛文一只手就可以毫不费力的把他举起来。他轻的让人心疼，赛文觉得心里被塞进了碎冰，肿胀冰凉，酸涩的感觉涌上眼眶，又被强压回去。

他就站在那里，鲜红的披风轻轻摆动，手上的动作显得那么僵硬而生疏。他不知道自己要做什么，看着怀里瑟瑟发抖的赛罗，他想用力一点，用怀抱把自己的儿子包裹，可是他又怕自己一用力又会碰到赛罗的遍体鳞伤。

他只能呆呆的站在那里，很久很久。

“赛文哥哥。”背后轻轻的呼唤让赛文从巨大的自责中回过神来，他僵硬的转头，泰罗正站在自己身后。“哥哥，这是赛罗吧？怎么伤成这样？他在孤儿院，一定没少吃苦……”

赛文轻轻点了一下头，又看着怀里的塞罗，坚定的双唇轻轻颤动。“我……对不起他……”剧烈的颤音让泰罗惊异地看着他，自己冷静甚至近乎无情的哥哥何时也会流泪？泰罗小心的开口：“……不告诉这孩子吗？”

“不了……与其让他恨我，还不如就这样学会坚强……等到他足够强大，可以保护自己的时候，为时不晚……”

泰罗无言，只好轻轻拍了拍赛文的肩膀：“你先带赛罗回家吧，父亲说，这里的事情我们先帮你看着。好好和他呆一会吧，可怜的孩子……”

泰罗轻叹一口气，离开了。赛文也化作一团光向家的方向飞去。

赛文家。

赛文抱着赛罗轻轻落地，他小心翼翼的将赛罗放在床上盖好被子，自己则拉过一把椅子坐在床边。他静静的看着赛罗，温柔的目光化作实质性的抚摸，将赛罗从头到脚看了一遍又一遍。偌大的屋子里只有两个人的呼吸，没有任何人来打扰这份美好而心酸的静谧。

“唔……爸爸……”赛罗又说起了梦话，紧闭的双眼中流出了眼泪。赛文想安慰一下睡梦中的儿子，可刚把手放在赛罗头顶便感受到了不同寻常的温度。

赛罗发烧了？

赛文慌了，忙用手试了试自己的温度，发现赛罗真的烧得很严重。他手足无措，又一次狠狠地责骂自己失去了一个做父亲的责任。他帮赛罗掖好被子，握着他虽然高烧却仍冰凉的小手，把自己温暖的手掌覆在赛罗手上。

“嗯……这是哪……”赛罗被惊动了，缓缓睁开了眼睛。他逐渐恢复了理智，看着面前还握着自己的手的赛文，受了惊吓似的挣扎着坐了起来。

“你，你是谁？这是哪里？”赛罗猛地抽出自己的手，害怕的向后缩着。

他太缺乏安全感了，紧闭的心扉由于太多的伤口而上了重重枷锁，不敢接受任何人的温暖。

“我……我就是赛文，Ultra Seven，你不是要找我吗？”赛文忙转移了话题。

“你是赛文叔叔？”

得到肯定的回答后，赛罗惊喜的想从被子里爬出来，却觉得一阵天旋地转，伏在床边“哇”的一声吐了出来。

赛文连忙拿来温水和毛巾，坐在赛罗身边轻轻抚着他的背。想说点什么关心的话，却发现自己从没照顾过孩子，什么都不会说。

呵呵。赛文。他苦笑。

你还是个父亲吗？

看着赛罗吐出来的微微泛着绿色的、带着浓浓苦涩的酸味的液体，赛文心中有一种不好的预感。

他扶起赛罗，用手轻轻擦着他因疼痛而沁出的冷汗，尽量用平静的声音说：“赛罗，告诉爸……叔叔，你上次吃饭是什么时候？”

“上，上周……”赛罗有气无力的答道，虚弱的声音让赛文的心狠狠的抽痛。

“为什么不吃！”赛文猛地喊了出来，而发现面前害怕的看着自己的赛罗时，又用力地咬了一下嘴唇：“……为什么不吃饭呢？”

“他们……他们说我是怪物……说我的身体颜色和他们不一样……他们不让我吃饭，总是把我关在外面，偷着把我的饭倒掉……还聚在一起打我……”赛罗断断续续地说着，好像回想起了什么恐怖的事情，眼中泪水滑落，重重砸在了赛文的心上。

“赛罗……”他看着面前瘦弱的儿子，心疼的无以复加。

“他们……他们还说，我的冰斧也是怪物，他们都没有冰斧……我听说赛文奥特曼也是有冰斧的，就想来看看，我要告诉他们，我不是怪胎！咳咳……”赛罗有点激动，又剧烈地咳嗽了起来。

赛文一句话也说不出来，他真想揪出那些欺负赛罗的混小子狠狠地教训一顿，可冷静的理智强行阻止了他。他深深地呼吸，平复自己想要爆发的情绪。

“赛文叔叔……对，对不起，我，我不该跟你说这些的……我从没有跟别人说过，可是看见你……我，我就 ……”赛罗看着赛文阴沉的脸色，以为自己惹怒了他，他向后缩了缩，更加小心翼翼的说道。

看到赛罗这个样子，赛文的心仿佛碎了一样的疼。他轻轻拉过赛罗，把他拉入自己的怀抱，喃喃着：“没关系，没关系的赛罗。以后他们要是再欺负你，你就来找……叔叔，叔叔照顾你，好吗？”

温暖的怀抱和柔和的声音让赛罗卸下了保护自己的所有硬壳，他伸出手臂，缓缓环住了赛文的身体，那小心到极点的动作让赛文的泪水又一次充盈了眼眶。

要有多少次的疼痛与泪水，才能让一个5岁的孩子有这么多的顾虑和恐惧。

赛文恨死了自己。

 

 

**第二章 蜷缩的童年【五】**

正当赛文沉浸在无尽的自责中时，突然感觉环住自己的手臂一松。

他下意识的接住了马上要从自己怀里滑下去的赛罗，低头一看，顿时倒吸一口冷气。

由于高烧，饥饿和疲劳带来的体力不支，赛罗坚持不住晕了过去。他的双颊升起了病态的红晕，急促的呼吸着，手臂上的伤口由于没有及时处理又被大雨淋了一夜，已经开始化脓发炎，扭伤的手腕也高高肿起，他双眼紧闭，眉头痛苦的皱着，四肢都无力地垂了下去。

赛文罕见地失去了冷静，他把赛罗放在床上平躺好，又给他盖了两层被子，然后开始手忙脚乱的发送奥特签名。由于十分焦急，赛文的手抖得厉害，奥特签名竟然3次才成功发射了出去。几分钟后，佐菲带着医护人员赶到，看着医生迅速而仔细地为赛罗做了检查，挂上点滴后，赛文才稍微松了一口气。他擦了擦额上的汗。

“赛文奥特曼，请问这孩子的家长是……”

“这……”赛文一时语塞。

“这孩子是个孤儿，以前一直在孤儿院长大，你有什么问题跟我们说就行了。”佐菲连忙出来打圆场。赛文也就含糊的点点头。

“哦，怪不得。我就说，有父母的孩子怎么会被折磨成这样！简直就是禽兽不如！”医生的语气里有着激烈的愤慨。

赛文闻言低下了头：“哦，是吗……”

医生点头：“这孩子身体虚弱的已经快不行了，要是再晚一点抢救的话后果不堪设想，容易留下终生疾病的！孤儿院也真是不负责任，这么危险的事情怎么能当做儿戏呢！要是孩子的父母还在该多心疼啊！”

佐菲听到这些话，担心的看向赛文，而赛文只是沉默着一言不发。

医生还在喋喋不休：“这孩子的病不能再拖延了，一定要好好地照料，不能再出意外了！否则真的容易酿成大病的！我还有事就先告辞了，佐菲队长，赛文奥特曼，有事请随时叫我。”

送医生离开后，佐菲关上门回到屋里。赛文仍然站在原地没有动，他深深地低着头，双拳紧紧的攥着。

佐菲走到他身后，看着他微微颤抖的肩膀，轻叹了一口气。“赛文，不要自责了，这不是你的错。”

“佐菲哥哥，你说，”赛文仰起头深吸了一口气，“你说我当初的选择到底对不对呢？我曾经那么笃定的认为我在保护赛罗，”他转过身面向佐菲，泪水大滴大滴的滑落。“可是现在，我宁愿让他呆在我身边。就算他不能成为最优秀的奥特战士，可他至少还有一个家。他还只是个孩子啊，他才刚满五岁！这些痛苦根本不是他能够承担的！可是我，我亲手把他抛弃，是我一手造成了他现在的样子。我，我真没用！一个连自己的孩子都保护不了的父亲，还算什么合格的父亲！就像刚刚医生说的，我真是，真是禽兽不如！”

赛文一拳砸在了墙上，血顺着墙体流淌下来。赛文低着头，身体剧烈的颤抖：“我到底要怎么办，哥哥，到底要怎么办！我……我就是个废物！”

“赛文！”佐菲一把拉过赛文的手臂让他面对自己，“别这样，你冷静一点！我理解你的感受，我知道你看到赛罗这个样子很心疼，很自责，可这并不全是你的错！冷静下来慢慢想好吗？赛罗他很坚强，他有能力自己走下去，而你现在要做的，就是好好照顾他，让他有体力去迎接那些挑战。这几天你就在家里好好陪陪赛罗吧，让他尽快健康起来，这样你才是尽到了一个做父亲的责任，懂吗？”

赛文深呼吸几次，慢慢平静下来，点了点头。

“那好，我先走了，如果赛罗的病情有什么变化就快通知医生。”佐菲又嘱咐了一句，转身离开。

 

**第二章 蜷缩的童年【六】**

赛文转身回到卧室，轻轻拉开门。

赛罗的病情已经基本稳定住了，但仍然很虚弱。他躺在床上一动不动，眉头轻轻皱着。赛文的被子盖在他身上显得那么大，小小的他整个都陷在了里面。赛文在他身边坐下，用温热的湿毛巾轻轻擦着他头上沁出的汗珠。

看着赛罗的呼吸逐渐平缓了下来，只有偶尔的几声咳嗽让他轻轻皱皱眉，赛文稍微松了一口气。这时，床上的赛罗忽然发出一声极轻的呻吟，随即便挣扎着要坐起来。

“水……”

赛文连忙阻止赛罗：“你现在不能乱动，乖乖躺着，我去给你拿水来。”片刻后，赛文拿着水杯回来。

“赛罗。”赛文托住他的背，手下清晰的骨头的轮廓让他鼻子一酸。他低着头不让赛罗看出异样，双手扶住赛罗帮他坐起来，又拿了个枕头垫在他背后让他靠着。赛罗虚弱的靠着枕头，双眼放出的光芒都变得暗淡，他的头无力的垂着。

赛罗刚一沾到水就迫不及待的喝起来，看样子是渴坏了。由于灌得太猛，他咳嗽了几声，赛文轻轻抚着他的后背。“别着急，慢点喝。”

喝了大半杯水之后，赛罗的眼神恢复了一丝光彩。他将水杯放下，转头看着赛文努力地笑了一下：“谢谢赛文叔叔。”

“叔叔”两个字让赛文停顿了一下，不过他还是扶着赛罗重新躺下，声音从没有那么温柔过：“赛罗，你现在要好好休息，乖乖躺着不要乱动，叔叔在这里陪着你。”

赛罗的眼神又惊讶又欣喜。他听话的躺好，让赛文帮他掖好被子，又摸摸他的头说：“你还有一点发烧，睡一觉就会好的。快睡吧。”

赛罗点点头，却仍然目不转睛的看着赛文。

“怎么了？”赛文又笑着摸了摸他的头。

“赛文叔叔，我可以拉着你的手睡吗？”他的眼睛里满是期待，却又有一丝被拒绝的害怕。

赛文有些惊讶，却又毫不犹豫的伸出了手：“当然可以。”

赛罗把自己的小手放在赛文的手心，开心的说：“谢谢叔叔。”他闭上眼睛，像自言自语一样说：“叔叔的手很温暖。”

“就像，我梦里面爸爸的手一样。”

赛文愣住了。“睡吧，我不会离开你的。”他低声喃喃，“我的孩子。”

“嗯。”赛罗在迷糊中答应了一声，很快就睡熟了。

一个星期过去了，赛罗一直住在赛文家里。刚开始的几天是卧床，后来他的体力逐渐恢复一些，赛文便带着他出去散步。由于欠下的营养实在太多，赛罗的体力十分有限，每次只能走很短的一段路程。赛文看着他虚弱的样子，回想起他淋了一夜的大雨跑到宇宙警备队找自己的情景，总是情不自禁的鼻子发酸。

这天，赛文突然接到紧急任务，要到十分遥远的平行宇宙去帮助那里的居民维护和平，而且是长期任务，不知道什么时候才能回来。晚上他在自己房间收拾东西时，赛罗的脑袋从门外探了进来。

“赛罗？怎么了？”赛文放下手里的东西，温柔地笑着。

“赛文叔叔，你要走了吗？”赛罗小心翼翼的问。

赛文蹲下身，摸着赛罗的头：“是的，叔叔要走了，到很远很远的地方去作战。而且要很久才能回来。我不在的日子，你要坚强，知道吗？”

赛罗使劲的点头，努力克制着声音里的哭腔：“嗯，我知道了赛文叔叔，我一定会坚强的！”

“在孤儿院里要好好吃饭，如果在有人欺负你的话，佐菲叔叔会去帮你的，好吗？”

“嗯。”赛罗简单地回答，因为他说不出别的话。他低下头压抑着肩膀的颤抖。“赛文叔叔，这几天，非常感谢你。我长这么大第一次有了家的感觉，如果我爸爸知道有你这么好的叔叔照顾过我的话，他一定会非常开心的。”

哦……是吗？赛文苦笑了一下，又放温柔了声音说：“好了，赛罗，快去睡觉吧，明天早上叔叔送你回去。”

一夜无言。

第二天，赛文披上红色披风，送赛罗回到了孤儿院。再次叮嘱了赛罗一遍要好好吃饭，他转身准备飞走。

“赛罗叔叔。”背后那个小小的声音突然叫住了他。

“怎么？”赛文转过身。

“我可以，叫你一声爸爸吗？”

赛文愣住了。他缓缓蹲下身，抚着赛罗的头。

“当然可以。”

“爸爸。”赛罗的声音里有抑制不住的颤抖。

“嗯。”赛文闭了闭眼睛，压下哽咽。

“赛罗，你好好照顾自己，我走了。”

赛文一秒都不敢再停留，转身飞起。

背后的声音大声喊着：“爸爸——谢谢你——早点回来——”

赛文在空中，用力点了一下头。一滴晶莹的眼泪飘散在光之国的天空里。

“赛罗，爸爸很快就回来。等着爸爸。”

 

 

 

**第三章 赛罗是个混蛋！【一】**

赛文走后，赛罗又回到了原来的生活中。只不过由于佐菲的帮助，老师对他给予了特殊的关心。起码赛罗的每顿饭都能正常的吃好，他的身体终于慢慢好了起来，个子也长高了不少。

多么美好的事情啊。

赛罗牢记着“爸爸”的话，要坚强。无论发生什么，一定要坚强。他拼命的练习着格斗技能，天赋异禀的他终于在同龄人中开始变得与众不同。作为一个孩子，他表现出了惊人的忍耐力和爆发力，格斗时那绝不服输的眼神和压倒性的气势让一般的成年人都望而却步。他以令人惊喜的速度迅速的成长着。

与此同时，他的功课也一直名列前茅。班里的同学每天用或羡慕或嫉妒的眼神看着他优异的成绩，私下用不屑的语气说他只不过是比他们聪明了一点，根本没什么了不起。其实，只有赛罗的老师知道，这个孩子为了一个他从来不说的原因，拼了命的学习，一叠叠高高摞起又被扔掉的练习册见证了他的汗水。

上了小学后，他不再整天呆在孤儿院，而是放学后到奥特竞技场，一个人默默练习着那些早已熟稔于心的动作。出拳，光线，回旋踢，一遍又一遍，用力击打着那些悬在半空的沉重的沙袋，直到很晚才会回孤儿院睡觉。

他很沉默，从不与人说话。沉默到久而久之，老师都形成了一个习惯：上课从不提问赛罗。因为赛罗从不会回答。他从不开口，只是在课间喧嚣的教室默默站在窗前，遥望着不知哪处看不见的平行宇宙。

也许日子本可以这样虽艰辛却平静地过下去。

可是，造物主总是嫌赛罗的命运还不够多舛和坎坷，变着花样的向他身上施加新的苦难。

赛罗10岁生日那天，盼来了从遥远的平行宇宙传来的赛文军队的作战消息。

却只有简单的四个字：

全 军 覆 没。

由于距离太远，无法派出搜救队，在寂静的宇宙中漂浮着的战士们，只能完全靠运气，幸运的话，可以碰到平行宇宙的通道，死里逃生回到光之国。否则，他们便只有在耗尽能量后被吸入宇宙的缝隙，在雷暴和洪流飓风中，永远的消失。

这天，光之国举行了全民的哀悼会。当赛文的形象最后出现在悬在空中的屏幕时，远远站在广场最角落的赛罗转身冲了出去。

大家都沉浸在巨大的悲痛中，没有人注意这个伤心到接近崩溃边缘的少年。

赛罗跑到奥特竞技场，对着沙袋狠狠地又打又踢。结实的沙袋接连破碎，金黄的沙子撒了一地，锐锐的刺着赛罗的双眸。

为什么！！为什么！！！！

赛罗想喊，嗓子却已哭的沙哑。他的脑海中一次次回放着自己和赛文在一起的每一个画面，滚滚的泪水在离开赛文的5 年后第一次流了出来。

仿佛把整整五年的泪水都哭干了。

他跪坐在地上，举起拳头狠狠地向自己的大腿砸去。一下又一下，他用尽了全力，疼痛和崩溃让他的能量急速下降，胸前的指示灯竟然闪起了红光。

天上又下起了大雨，就像五年前，他第一次去找赛文的时候那样。

他取下冰斧，狠狠向自己手臂划去，喷涌而出的鲜血让他大笑出声。血液被雨水冲淡，淡红色的水顺着身体流到地面，在他周围聚起了一圈血色。

哈哈哈哈，赛罗，你这个混蛋！

他大声地狂笑着，咒骂着自己，他好恨自己，为什么当初没有留下赛文，为什么没有多叫他几声爸爸。虽然这并不是赛罗的错，可强烈的伤痛让他的理智崩碎，他的大脑里只剩下一个个咒骂自己的声音。

“为什么不留下他！”

“为什么！”

“这都是你的错！”

“你这个混蛋！”

“赛罗你这个混蛋！！！！！！”

赛罗什么都不知道了，世界一片混沌，没有一丝光芒。夜深了，他已经失去了控制自己的力量，胸前的指示灯一阵比一阵尖锐的警报声仿佛他内心痛苦的哀嚎。大量的血液和光芒从伤口喷出，能量急剧的流逝。

朦胧中，他想到了自杀。

爸爸已经不在了，自己还为什么等着他？自己五年来所做的一切有什么意义？自己本来想让爸爸骄傲，想让爸爸说自己真不愧是他的儿子，可现在爸爸走了，也许再也回不来了，自己还在可笑的等着什么？

呵呵。赛罗。你这个混蛋。

他苦笑着自嘲，终于在指示灯提示到了极限时，双拳紧紧地握住。

把手中的两把冰斧同时用力捅入了自己的腹部。

胸前的灯和眸子里的光芒都灭了。

一起毁灭的，还有他的希望。

红蓝的身体倒在奥特竞技场。

身下，是刺眼的血泊。

 

 

**第三章 赛罗是个混蛋！【二】**

第二天清晨，发现赛罗一夜未归的老师找到佐菲说明了情况。

佐菲几人当然知道那里面的真正原因，向老师道过谢后兄弟几人连忙出去到处寻找赛罗。赛文现在生死未卜，赛罗一定不能再出事了！

泰罗心里急得不行。几年来为了让赛文安心，他一直偷偷注意着这个孩子的一言一行，心里早已喜欢上了这个孩子。他那股不服输的韧劲深深打动了泰罗，让泰罗再也忘不了那坚强的样子。

泰罗坚持每个月向赛文汇报一次赛罗的情况，最近几个月赛文突然没有了回复。本来泰罗并未在意，以为只是赛文比较忙，没想到，却等来了他们全军覆没的噩耗。

正沉浸在回忆中，泰罗突然看到奥特竞技场的一角围了很多人，他便下去一看究竟。

看到泰罗出现，围观的众人自动让开一条路：“泰罗教官。”

泰罗示意性点头，当他的余光瞟到地上红蓝两色的身躯和下面的鲜血时，一股凉意从脚底蔓延入全身，竟让他生生打了个寒战。他推开身边的人冲了过去，单膝跪在赛罗身边。

看着赛罗身上大小不一的伤口——泰罗一看就知道那是他自己的冰斧弄出的伤——而插在腹部的两把冰斧更验证了他的判断。泰罗怕碰到赛罗的伤口，不敢动他，只好把自己的手覆在赛罗早已冰冷的手上。10岁的赛罗仍然十分稚嫩，要不是紧抿的嘴唇显现出他与年龄不符的成熟与隐忍，泰罗根本不会认为这孩子会因为难过而自己伤害自己。

泰罗鼻子有点酸。他双手捧着赛罗的手，呆呆的看着他已经熄灭的指示灯和眼眸。此时，背后的窃窃私语传入他的耳朵。

“这不是那个格斗最厉害的……叫什么来着？怎么让泰罗教官这么伤心？”

“不知道诶……不过看样子泰罗教官很熟悉他呢。怎么会死掉的。”

“死了更好，以后格斗就没有这个硬敌了！”

“哈哈哈哈……”一阵低低的笑声传来，泰罗一下子站起来。

“你们闭嘴！”泰罗背对着小奥们，鲜红的披风无风而动。

他猛地转过身，由于愤怒而迸发出的能量将四周嘲笑赛罗的小奥震得后退了好几步。

“这是赛文奥特曼的儿子！”

泰罗一不小心说了实话，看到四周小奥们惊讶和质疑的神色，他平静了一下呼吸。“赛文奥特曼的养子。”

泰罗转身，向天空中发射出了奥特签名，而后跪坐在赛罗身边，静静等待着。

“今天奥特竞技场不开放，你们先回家吧。”泰罗冷冷的声音中没有商量的余地。但那对小奥没有用，因为不练习反而是他们开心的。大家四散走开。

这些孩子。泰罗轻叹了一口气。你们眼红赛罗的格斗成绩，可你们谁知道赛罗付出了你们十倍百倍的艰辛和汗水？一群在温暖的家庭里长大的被娇惯的孩子，怎么懂得赛罗经历的苦难……

看着静静躺着，已毫无呼吸的赛罗，泰罗的心又疼又苦涩。

 

 

**第三章 赛罗是个混蛋！【三】**

待奥特竞技场已经没有人了的时候，佐菲他们也赶到了。

艾斯看到地上躺着的赛罗立刻奔过来跪在他身边，手轻轻的搭在他肩膀。

“赛罗……”

佐菲，初代和杰克也在一旁默默地看着。几兄弟都低着头，一言不发。

赛文不见了，这个坚不可摧的奥特六兄弟便少了一个重要的伙伴。而如今赛文的儿子赛罗也变成了这样……

一阵光芒照射下来，大家抬头看去。

“父亲，母亲！”泰罗惊喜的喊。其他几人也都点头致意。

“父亲，母亲，请你们救救赛罗吧！”泰罗焦急的说。

“是啊，赛罗只是因为失去了赛文哥哥过于悲伤才会这样的，母亲，请救救他吧！”艾斯也恳求着。

奥特之母上前几步，在赛罗身边单膝跪了下来。她抬头看了看站在一旁的奥特之父，奥特之父轻轻点了点头。

奥特之母双手聚起一道明亮柔和的光线，向赛罗的能量指示灯射了过去。随着一阵急促的“嘟嘟”声，已经熄灭的指示灯变为了闪烁的红色。奥特之母用一道光线托起了赛罗，由奥特兄弟送他到了医院。

重症监护室里，赛罗身边的各种仪器都发出着尖锐的警报声，医生和护士都忙得不可开交。赛罗的腹部还插着那两把冰斧，在他醒过来之前，没有人敢去把冰斧拔下来，因为只要稍微失手，锋利的冰斧擦到了内脏，后果就不堪设想。佐菲几人站在ICU门外，隔着玻璃观察着室内的情况，内心十分焦急。

几个小时的紧张抢救过去，伴着一声轻微的呻吟，赛罗终于醒了过来。

佐菲他们获得允许后，走进了重症监护室。

赛罗胸前的指示灯依然是刺眼的红色，嘟嘟的声音与心跳和各种仪器的滴答滴答声混合在一起，显得房间里有一种死寂的沉静。赛罗并没有完全清醒，他的眼睛朦胧的睁着，努力辨认着四周的一切。

“赛罗，你感觉怎么样？”沉默许久，还是佐菲先开了口。

“你是……”赛罗努力眯着眼睛辨认着面前的人，剧烈的疼痛让他的眼前一片模糊，“佐菲叔叔……”

“嗯。”佐菲点点头，又重复了一次，“你感觉怎么样？”

“我……我没事……”赛罗稍微清醒了一点，他努力睁开眼睛，看着面前的奥特兄弟。

“你们救了我吗……咳咳……我还是不能去和赛文爸爸在一起吗……”

“赛罗，别说傻话！”泰罗激动地打断他，“赛文哥哥他……还不知道什么时候才会回来，你如果出了什么事的话，他一定不会安心的！”

“咳咳……呵呵……”赛罗苦笑着看向窗外。

“赛罗……”佐菲惊异于这个孩子的成熟。赛罗不像是10岁的孩子，更像一个饱经沧桑的成年人，这要经历多少不应该由他承受的苦难啊……佐菲感觉心里难受的不行。“赛罗，先不说这些，我们要把你体内的冰斧拔下来，可能会很痛，你忍一忍。”

赛罗艰难的点点头，奥特兄弟便把光线聚集到一点，射出的光柱笼罩住了冰斧。“做好准备，三，二，一。”

冰斧拔出的那一瞬间，赛罗倒抽的一口冷气让大家心里一疼。被拔出的冰斧上还有着大片的血迹，触目惊心。血肉分离的疼痛让赛罗眼前的世界都扭曲起来。

佐菲一直在观察着赛罗的反应，从告诉他要拔出冰斧开始，赛罗眼里一直都十分平静，没有一丝波澜。即使是疼的那一下，他也只是猛地皱了一下眉，却没有一丝恐惧。与其说是平静，倒不如说是麻木。

也许，他还很希望出点什么意外，好让自己能去见赛文吧……

佐菲被自己这一猜测吓了一跳。他看向赛罗，想从他的眼神中看出哪怕一点对生存的希望。哪怕一点，也足以让佐菲安心。

可是，那双金黄的眸子中什么都没有。像一潭死水，没有一丝波澜。

那股让人窒息的绝望哪里还像一个年仅10岁的孩子。

佐菲突然感觉心好疼。

 

 

**第三章 赛罗是个混蛋！【四】**

赛罗依旧毫无表情的把脸转向窗外，空洞的眼神没有聚焦，只是向着外面蓝色的天空。

“赛罗，你……”泰罗迟疑的开口，想说点什么，却又不知道要说什么。

“我没事。”床上的赛罗淡淡开口。“你们忙吧，我想自己待会。”

“赛罗……”杰克的语气很担心。

“放心。”赛罗带着一丝自嘲，“我不会再自杀了。放心吧。”

“这……”佐菲犹豫了好久，最终还是和大家一起离开了。

奥特兄弟走出重症监护室，来到了一个隐秘的小房间。这里有全院的监控探头，声音和影像都很清晰。他们打开了赛罗房间的监控。

赛罗正安静的躺着，身边的监护仪器有规律的跳动着。

就这样安静了几分钟。

几分钟后，正当佐菲他们想要离开时，赛罗突然开始自言自语。

“都走了么。”镜头里的赛罗轻笑了一下，可笑容转瞬即逝。

佐菲等屏住呼吸看着。

赛罗似乎想要动一动，可刚一抬起手臂便倒抽了一口冷气。

“呵呵。”赛罗满不在乎的苦笑。“赛文叔叔……爸爸他……真的还会回来吗？只是安慰我吧……说什么不知道什么时候才会回来，其实，不就是永远都不会回来了吗……”

“为什么不让我死呢……难道我连活够了也不行吗……”赛罗看着自己身上缠绕的厚厚的绷带，低声喃喃，“我只是想去找爸爸而已……为什么不让呢……”

他把头歪向一边，枕头上大片大片的水渍氤氲开来。

“爸爸……对不起……都是我不好……对不起……”

少年无声的哭着，一颤一颤的肩膀显得那么瘦弱与无助。赛罗终于显露出他属于孩子的那一面，不停地叫着爸爸，一个人在没有人的病房哭得昏天黑地。床边整齐的一大排冰冷仪器机械地工作着。

突然，赛罗难受起来。他急促的喘息着，努力张大嘴巴却获得不了氧气，能量指示灯忽明忽暗，各种仪器同时爆出尖锐的警报声。

一大队医生匆忙地进入病房开始抢救，十几分钟后抢救结束，赛罗脸上戴着氧气面罩进入了短暂的昏迷。

而在另一边看着这一切的奥特兄弟都沉默的低下了头，房间里寂静的可怕。

“哥哥……我们再去看看赛罗吧……”泰罗和艾斯几乎以恳求的语气说。

当他们又站在重症监护室的时候，赛罗已经醒了。他还是努力呼吸着，拼命吸收氧气面罩里面的纯氧，仿佛这样能减少一些自己的痛苦。

“赛罗。”一直沉默的初代奥特曼突然开了口。“还记得赛文在走时对你说过的话吗？”

赛罗戴着氧气面罩没法说话，他只是看着窗外，轻轻点了点头。

“要坚强。不论遇到什么，都要坚强。你有想过他为什么要告诉你这句话吗？”初代认真的说，“他是想告诉你，生命中很多苦难都是难以承受的，可就算难以承受也必须要努力去承担。可能赛文已经预见自己此行凶多吉少，才会让你保护好自己吧。”

佐菲点点头：“是的，赛罗。坚强是最强大的武器。如果你想用死亡来结束这一切的话，那就不是坚强，而是逃避。你懂我说的意思吗？”

赛罗沉默，眼中隐隐有泪花。

“赛罗，答应我，”泰罗俯下身，把手放在赛罗肩膀上，“不论发生什么，都不要用这种方式来解决了。要保护好自己，好吗？”

赛罗沉默了很久，终于轻轻地，却坚定的点了点头。

“那就好。”泰罗舒了一口气，“那么，你在这里好好养伤，我会再来看你的。”

赛罗做了一个“再见”的口型，奥特兄弟们便告别离开了。

赛罗回想着佐菲，初代和泰罗的话，又想念起了赛文。

为了爸爸……保护好自己……吗？

 

 

**第三章 赛罗是个混蛋！【五】**

四个月后。

赛罗终于拔下了插在身上的所有管子，由于被冰斧伤到了胃，几个月来他一直是靠营养液生活的。出院时赛罗整整瘦了一圈，可他又很高兴终于不用每天躺在床上无所事事了。

那只是很平常的一天。没有祝福没有问候，赛罗自己收拾好自己的东西，自己走出了医院大门，向奥特竞技场走去。

没想到半路，几个小混混拦住了他的去路。赛罗抬头一看，原来是从幼儿园就一直欺负他的几个奥特曼。为首的那个向前跨了一步，语气极尽傲慢：

“哎呦，这不是赛罗大少爷吗？听说你自杀了？那怎么又活过来了？赛罗少爷就这么没用，连死都死不成吗？”几个手下不约而同的嘲笑起来。

“泽弗，你这样有意思吗。”赛罗冷冷的说着，就想绕过去。

“哎哎哎别走啊。”泽弗一把拉住赛罗的胳膊，“你小的时候本大爷可没少照顾你，后来你竟然找了赛文奥特曼当干爹，这靠山找的不错啊，弄的大爷好几年没敢照顾你啊。”

“放手。”赛罗依旧冷冷的，无形的气场让泽弗手下的几个小喽啰不由得后退了几步。

“本大爷可没抓你的手，是你的胳膊粘着本大爷的手不放，本大爷还要教训你呢！”泽弗不依不饶。

“我最后说一遍，”赛罗咬着牙，“放、手。”

“嗨呦喂！赛大少爷生气啦？我告诉你赛罗，别耍你那少爷脾气，以前你有赛文奥特曼罩着，现在赛文死了，你还上哪逍遥去？”

“你说什么？！”赛罗被戳到了痛处，他反手紧紧扣住泽弗的手腕，把比他高一个头的泽弗硬是压到了自己下方。

“手劲还挺大。”泽弗奸笑着，“大爷我哪说的不对？我说赛文死了！就是因为你这个小杂种给他带去的霉运！你还有脸活着吗？还在这跟大爷我撒野？你以为赛文他还在罩着你吗？”

“住口！”赛罗彻底爆发了，他把手中的东西向旁边一扔，金黄的双眸里金光大涨。一个漂亮的回旋踢踢中了泽弗的头部，他怪叫着倒地。

“你们愣着干嘛？还不快上！给老子揍他！”泽弗指挥着喽啰们，众奥一拥而上，将赛罗逼到墙角。

赛罗再强，也只有10岁，在一群十五六岁的孩子面前显得过于单薄。再加上他伤势刚好，又没有充足的营养，很快就被那一群混混打倒在地。

两个混混把他按在地上，控制住他的身体，另外几个奥则对他拳打脚踢。赛罗紧咬牙关不吭一声，却还是忍不住在泽弗让两个喽啰架着他，自己则一记飞踢踢到他的肚子上时一声闷哼。

赛罗挨了一记飞踢后痛苦的跪在了地上，泽弗则带着一帮喽啰扬长而去。

“可……恶……”赛罗两手捂着肚子，摇摇晃晃的站起来，向一侧走了几步，靠着墙蹲下大口喘气。刚刚痊愈的伤口开始撕裂，他用力用手按着伤口来止住源源不断的血液。

“我一定要……变得更强……绝不让你们……说爸爸的坏话……”

小小的赛罗断断续续的说出这些誓言，不为别的，只为在下一次有人说赛文爸爸的坏话时能够冲上去将他们打翻在地，然后说一句：

“本少爷你可以欺负，但是本少爷的父亲，决不允许你侮辱半个字！”

 

 

**第三章 赛罗是个混蛋！【六】**

赛罗一阵眩晕，不得已靠着墙坐到了地上。

腹部的疼痛一浪高过一浪，赛罗的眉紧紧的皱着。他试着深呼吸来减轻疼痛，却发现在吸入冷空气时疼痛来得更加猛烈。他不敢动，因为一动就会撕扯到伤口，即使是呼吸也会让伤口锐锐的疼，他只能那样坐在那里。他尽量小口小口的呼吸，努力减少身体上的任何移动，可即使这样，强烈的疼痛感还是会在呼吸的间隔猛烈袭来。赛罗痛的满头虚汗。

他一个人坐在冰冷坚硬的地面上，捂着腹部的双手都已经冻得麻木，他静静等待着天明，好让自己有机会被发现，幸运的话就不会碰到泽弗他们，而是遇见某个好心的叔叔将自己送到医院。

好心的叔叔……赛罗想到这，又无法抑制的想到了赛文。他用力摇摇头，牵扯到伤口的钝痛把他从混沌的思念中扯回了现实。想什么。他对自己说。保存体力，别被冻死在这里。赛罗努力克制着自己的困意，他知道一旦自己睡着了，等着自己的是什么。

当他终于熬到天亮时，等来的却是命运的又一个玩笑。

“呦，赛大少爷，你在这坐了一夜啊？”泽弗的声音让赛罗恶心。

“哼。”赛罗没有说话，因为他已经完全没有力气了，而且最后的一点能量还要撑到救援到来的时候。

“大爷今天还有人要收拾，先不管你了。”泽弗蹲在赛罗面前，表情满是戏谑，“你就先在这呆一会，等着大爷回来奖赏你吧。”

赛罗一直低着头。听到泽弗狂笑的声音越来越远，他抬起头，仿佛下定决心似的咬了咬下唇。

他要自己回孤儿院。

赛罗当然知道这段路程一定无比艰辛，可能要用他最后的一点能量走完，可是他别无他法，如果等到泽弗回来，可能他就永远回不去了。

想到这里，赛罗小心翼翼的用手撑着地，想要站起来。

“嘶……”腹部的伤口又开始剧烈的疼痛，可赛罗没时间管那些，他一手捂住伤口防止刚刚开始愈合的部分再次开裂，另一只手拽住身边墙上一块凸起的砖，咬牙把自己拽了起来。

完成这些事情后，赛罗靠着墙站着大口喘息，他尽量弯着腰，试着减轻腹部的疼痛，站在那里歇了好久。

终于感觉自己攒够了能量的时候，赛罗尝试着迈出了第一步。一夜的寒冷消耗了他大部分的体力，他小心的一点一点向前蹭着，每走几步就要停下来，冷汗流到眼睛里，热辣辣的。

赛罗这样走了好几个小时，可一共也没有走出多远。相反，他开始出现幻觉，眼前的世界变得扭曲而光怪陆离，他尝试着伸出手在自己眼前晃了晃，可是没有任何效果。他不得已靠着墙停下来，强烈的光芒炙烤着他，无情的吸收着他体内最后一点水分。他眼冒金星。

不能……不能放弃！

赛罗对自己说，而后继续坚持着朝前走去。

时间仿佛静止了。世界上仿佛只剩下赛罗自己，一步一步，艰难却坚定的向前走着……

不知过了多久，赛罗终于看到了熟悉的铁栏杆，自己的老师恰好在大门口焦急的张望着，她看到赛罗，立刻跑了过来。

“赛罗！你怎么了？你不要紧吧？”老师焦急的声音让赛罗有了一种自己竟然还被人在乎的感觉。他心里流过一股暖流。

“老师……”赛罗喃喃了一句，终于坚持不住倒在了老师怀里。

 

 

**第三章 赛罗是个混蛋！【七】**

当赛罗醒来的时候，发现自己躺在一个单独的房间里，旁边一张写字台边，一个奥特曼正背对着自己写着什么。

“爸爸……？”

赛罗朦朦胧胧的说。记忆中赛文便是这样边陪着躺在床上的自己，边批阅宇宙警备队仿佛永远也看不完的文件。

“啊？”那个奥特曼顿了一下，才转过身来，“赛罗，你醒啦。”原来是泰罗。

“泰罗叔叔……对不起……”明明是道歉的话，泰罗却只听到了深深的失望和思念。他心里有点酸。

“啊，没事……”泰罗不知道要怎么才能安慰这个心碎的孩子，上天给他的苦难实在是太多了。“那个，赛罗，你现在感觉怎么样？你已经昏迷三天了，哥哥们让我过来照顾你，免得再发生什么意外。”

“嗯……”赛罗有点走神，他的目光越过泰罗，落到了桌上的文件上。

【平行宇宙作战前线最新消息 已确认90%战士死亡】

“这是……”赛罗挣扎着想要坐起来。

“赛罗，你不要乱动！”泰罗连忙扶住他，温暖的手掌放在赛罗肩膀，又勾起了他对几年前那生命中最美好的七天的无限怀念。

看着赛罗眼中闪过的痛楚，泰罗立刻明白了。

“赛罗……你不要难过……”泰罗实在不知道要怎样安慰这个孩子。

赛罗没有理会泰罗，而是在泰罗的帮助下勉强坐起，向桌上的文件伸出小手：“那个。”他只能以最少的字数表达自己的想法，即使坐起来这样的动作也让他满头虚汗。他实在没有多余的力气再多说一个字。

泰罗明白了他的意思，便将桌上的文件拿过来，坐在赛罗身边，一手扶着赛罗，一手把文件翻开给他看。

赛罗颤抖着伸出手，在【下落不明】一栏中一行一行仔细看着。

当看到【赛文】出现在其中时，赛罗灰暗的眼中燃起了一丝希望的火光。

起码不是确认死亡，那就还有希望。

突如其来的希望和在长久绝望后到来的光明让赛罗热泪盈眶，他低下头，无声的啜泣着。

泰罗当然明白赛罗的想法，他轻轻拍了拍赛罗的肩膀，扶着赛罗躺回床上。

“好好休息，赛罗。”他和蔼地说，“在你彻底好起来之前，我会一直陪着你的。”

这句话，好像在几年前，也有一个红色的身影对自己说过……

又过了几个星期，赛罗的伤终于完全康复。可是赛文的消息还是如石沉大海。侦查小队不停地被派往平行宇宙，确认死亡的奥特战士越来越多，可幸运的是，赛文的名字一直没有出现在那黑色一栏里。

爸爸……如果你还活着，那你为什么不回来呢……

 

 

**第三章 赛罗是个混蛋！【八】**

赛罗自从上次被泽弗一众打了之后，来找他挑事的人似乎越来越多。起初他尽量忍耐着，不愿挑起是非，但那些带着文身和刺青的混混们永远有一个激怒他的办法：赛文。

只要将赛文的名字和死亡联系在一起，赛罗就无法控制自己的爆发。他允许他们侮辱自己，但决不允许他们诅咒赛文！赛罗一次又一次的被逼出手，而混混们激怒他的方法也越来越多。无数次被踩在脚下，无数次被嘲笑侮辱，赛罗被打倒在地爬不起来，小混混们围着他，向他身上吐口水，带着尖锐锋刃的侮辱肆无忌惮的从他们口中说出来，伴着阵阵目中无人的狂笑。

“没人要的小杂种！”

“你就是让赛文死掉的罪魁祸首！”

“混蛋赛罗！”

赛罗被打的一动不动。听着那些混混的嘲讽，赛罗的内心在阴暗的角落痛哭哀嚎。他面无表情的趴在地上，感受着冰冷的地面伸出魔爪无情的撕扯着他的心脏，将名为希望和柔软那一部分一点点剥离。

刚开始他会想为什么他们会欺负他，他会据理力争，可日子一长，他发现一切为正义和光明所做的努力都是徒劳。再明亮的地方也会有阴暗面，无人可依靠的赛罗只能通过刻苦的训练让自己变的更强，再强。一次次不忍回顾的惨痛的经历让他明白，这个世界上同情心是没有用的，一切都只能靠拳头来说话。他的内心温和而柔软的部分越来越少，取而代之的是不屑和冷漠。一次次的嘲笑声中，他不得不用坚硬的外壳包裹自己，只有偶尔从梦中惊醒时，回想梦里对自己微笑的赛文跌向深深的时空缝隙，他才会发现自己眼角会出现脆弱的泪痕。

赛罗越来越孤独，也越来越强大。看着纷纷躲着他的奥们，他轻蔑的笑。看吧，这就是你们想让我变成的样子。你们满意了吧！这个所谓的赛罗混蛋！

一晃又是六年。赛文仍旧杳无音信，而赛罗已经16岁了。

一天晚上，赛罗从奥特竞技场往孤儿院走的时候，忽然听到某个角落的哭声。

“打！给我往死里打！没事拿着模型显摆什么，看他以后还嚣不嚣张！”

赛罗悄悄走过去，发现泽弗手里拿着一个漂亮的飞机模型，指挥手下打着一个十二三岁的孩子。

赛罗面无表情的转过身，在心里反复对自己说“快走，别人被欺负关你什么事，冷漠才是你的本性不是吗？”可不知为什么，另一股力量强迫他走了回去，一手制服住骑在小奥身上正准备落下拳头的喽啰，冷冷的声音有着无形的气场。

“住手。”

“赛罗？”泽弗似乎有点惊讶，但很快又恢复了不可一世的高傲模样，“听说你最近欺负了不少弟兄？老子今天就来教训教训你！”

赛罗瞳孔一缩，瞬间便来到泽弗面前，两人擦身而过后泽弗便捂着肚子倒在了地上，而赛罗手里是那个模型飞机。

喽啰们看见老大这么轻易的被撂倒，谁也不敢吭一声。

“给，拿着。”赛罗把飞机递给小奥，“以后晚上不要出门。”

“谢谢哥哥！”小奥接过飞机迅速跑开，赛罗看着他的背影连自己都没有意识到自己微微笑了一下。

“呃！”背后猛的一阵钝痛让他低呼出声，他反身一个漂亮的后踢，将偷袭他的喽啰打倒在地。

“泽弗，咱们的帐也该算一算了。”赛罗面无表情的转身，用手擦了一下鼻子，哼了一声。

不到一分钟，泽弗的喽啰们全部被打倒在地，一个个躺在地上呻吟着。而赛罗则一步步慢慢朝泽弗走去。

“你……你要干什么？”泽弗欺软怕硬的本质在这一瞬间暴露无遗。

“没什么，”赛罗摘下冰斧，放在手里漫不经心的把玩着，“只是我要让你知道，被欺负的感觉是怎样的，让你以后再也没有胆量去欺负弱小！”

话音未落，赛罗已经以肉眼分辨不出的速度冲到泽弗面前，将他逼到墙角。锋利的冰斧架在他的脖子上，冷冷的闪着光。

“赛罗……有话好好说……”泽弗吓的快哭了。

“我让你以后再装英雄！”赛罗将手里的冰斧高高举起。

 

 

**第三章 赛罗是个混蛋！【九】**

“这样欺负他，就算英雄了吗。”

一个声音从背后响起，让赛罗一下子愣在了原地。泽弗趁着这个机会连忙叫着自己手下的小喽啰屁滚尿流的跑了。

而赛罗还留在原地，他没有转身，沉浸在巨大的震惊中。

那个声音，那个在自己心底回响了无数次的声音，此刻竟然就这样在自己身后响起！

赛罗缓缓站直身体，转过身来，与面前的人静静对视。

没错，那是赛文，是爸爸，是爸爸回来了！

赛罗的心脏跳得快要蹦出来，他不敢相信眼前的一切都是真的，他不敢动，不敢眨眼，仿佛一闭眼，赛文就会从自己面前消失。

“赛罗。”对面的人先开了口，熟悉的声音让赛罗差点落泪。

“爸……”

“别叫我爸爸。”赛文的声音异常冷酷，让赛罗愣在了原地。

“我走的这些年，你就学会了这些？欺凌弱小，打架为乐？”

“不是，不是这样的！”赛罗着急的叫道，“爸爸，你听我解释！”

“不要再说了！我刚刚都已经亲眼看见，你还想狡辩吗！”赛文怒火中烧的声音让赛罗不知所措。

“不要再叫我爸爸了，我没有你这样的儿子！”赛文一口气说完，失望透顶的看着赛罗。

他在平行宇宙拼死作战了五年，当战争快结束的时候敌人引爆了整个战场企图同归于尽。事实上他们的目的确实达到了，当初派去的人只有不到十分之一在爆炸后生还，而其中的绝大部分又因为在宇宙中漂流太久缺乏能量而累死。

赛文在漂浮过程中意外发现了一个星球，那个星球上有和人类很相似的生物，赛文变为人间体诸星团在那里生活了整整六年，因为平行宇宙的太阳给奥特战士提供能量的速度异常缓慢。他不得不等待着能量恢复的那一天，而这六年里最能激起他活下去的希望的就是他的儿子赛罗。

六年后，他终于攒够了能量回到光之国，却发现他的儿子变得如此欺凌弱小。赛文失望的看着面前的赛罗。

“哈哈……”赛罗低下头，肩膀颤抖着低声的笑。

“赛罗……”赛文看到他这个样子，突然感觉自己可能看错了事实。

“哈哈哈哈！！”赛罗终于仰起头开始大笑，颤抖的声音中夹杂着一丝哭腔。

“没错，我欺凌弱小，我喜欢打架，我给你丢脸了！我这个样子当然不配做赛文奥特曼的儿子，我只是在自作多情而已！”赛罗转身快步离开，却突然被腹中的一阵绞痛停住了。

该死！怎么在这时候疼！赛罗低低的咒骂了一句，想继续往前走却力不从心。又一阵疼痛袭来，他捂着腹部，单膝跪在了地上。

“赛罗，你怎么了？……”赛文的声音中出现一丝慌乱，“让我看看。”他扶住赛罗的肩膀想把他转过来。

“放手！”赛罗挣脱了赛文的手，低声怒吼，却因疼痛而显得有气无力。

“可是，你到底怎么了？”赛文站在赛罗身后，看着跪在地上的赛罗，内心涌起一股酸涩。

“我没事。”

“赛罗……”

“没事！不用你管！”

“赛罗！到底怎么了！”

“怎么了，还不是因为你！”赛罗强忍疼痛，咬着牙说道，“你失去消息后，我急得发疯，每天吃不下饭睡不着觉，连续熬了半年之后我终于撑不住了，送到医院抢救过来却留下了永久的胃病！总是不知什么时候就会犯一次，每次都要折磨的我好几天起不来床……”赛罗说不下去了，胃里拧着劲的疼痛感让他眼冒金星。他双手更加用力的按住腹部，紧紧皱着眉，双膝都跪在了地上。

“现在你满意了吗……我……”赛罗声音越来越小，他身体一歪，倒在地上。

“赛罗！”赛文跑过去想要扶起他。

“别碰我。”赛罗喘着粗气，低声说了一句，便强忍疼痛爬起来，转身向孤儿院的方向走去，可是没走几步，又忍不住单膝跪地。他低下头，几滴眼泪滴到面前的地面上。

“赛罗……”赛文看着赛罗这样，心里好疼好疼。

“不用你管。”赛罗再次咬牙站起来，吸了一下鼻子。“再见，赛文奥特曼。”

看着赛罗跌跌撞撞的身影慢慢消失在路的尽头，赛文呆住了，很久很久……

 

 

**第三章 赛罗是个混蛋！【十】**

第二天，赛文来到宇宙警备队，竟意外的看到了赛罗。他遍体鳞伤，昏迷着躺在赛文办公室里，而艾斯在一旁陪着他。

“这是怎么回事？”赛文声音里有微微的颤抖。

“昨天晚上我巡逻的时候，看到赛罗被一群混混围着拳打脚踢，就把他救了出来。”艾斯简短地答道。

“哼，那是他自作自受，谁让他先欺负那些奥特曼。”赛文虽然担心，却还是没有表现出来。

“赛文哥哥，你说的是这几个奥特曼吗？”艾斯一挥手，赛文面前凭空出现了一个屏幕，里面的几个奥特曼愤怒地吼着，为首的正是赛文昨天看到的泽弗。

“是的，他们这是在干什么？”赛文疑惑的问。

“赛文哥哥，你真是错怪赛罗了。”艾斯叹了口气，摇了摇头。赛文心里“咯噔”了一下。“这几个奥特曼是光之国出了名的小混混，到处欺负比自己小的孩子。昨天你看到的，应该只是他们在找赛罗的麻烦，而赛罗还手而已。现在他们正在奥特监狱等候处理。”

“这……”赛文语塞，在心里后悔莫及。

“艾斯奥特曼，赛文奥特曼，外面有一个孩子想要见佐菲队长，他现在不在，我就把那孩子带到这里来了。”外面的一个警卫报告说。

“好，让他进来吧。”赛文答道。

进来的小奥特曼只有十二三岁，他进屋小心翼翼的环视了一圈，却突然向躺在椅子上的赛罗扑去：“哥哥！你怎么了！”

“小朋友，这是怎么回事？你认识这个哥哥？你来做什么？”艾斯问道。

小奥特曼不好意思的起来站好，挠了挠头说：“我叫真拓，昨天有一群大哥哥抢我的模型飞机还打我，这个哥哥救了我的，他让我先走然后自己和那些哥哥们打起来了。我今天来就是想报告这件事的。”

赛文脑子“嗡”的一声，瞬间充斥了各种自责的声音。他终于明白，赛罗根本没有欺负弱小！可自己昨晚还那么说他……

在赛文失神的时候，艾斯已经做了记录并送走了真拓。他转过身来，担心的看了看赛罗，又转向了赛文。

“赛文哥哥，我想你们一定是有什么误会了，昨天我看见他的时候，一向格斗很好的他却只是捂着肚子蜷缩在地上好像根本没有力气还手，已经被打得奄奄一息，如果我晚去一会，真的不知道那些混混会怎么对待他。”

赛文闻言一顿，他心里清楚地知道原因。

赛罗……你的胃痛，这么严重吗……

赛文永远都不能原谅自己，这样让自己的儿子失望，把他气得胃病发作以至于被泽弗他们报复……

赛文啊赛文，你看看你都做了些什么……

赛文在赛罗身边缓缓坐下，看着赛罗憔悴的脸色和紧皱的眉头，心疼的无以复加。

“赛文哥哥……”艾斯有些担心。

“没事，别担心我。”赛文摆摆手。

“赛罗刻苦训练，就为了给他们一个欺软怕硬的教训。可那种艰辛真是……可是光之国有规定，除了父母任何情况下都不能影响奥特曼的自主成长，我们只能默默地看着赛罗一个人去闯那些艰苦的训练和格斗……现在赛罗终于能独当一面，你也回来了……”

“可一回来就发生了这样的事，真是……”艾斯叹了口气。

“赛罗……”赛文看向赛罗的目光包含了无尽歉意与温柔。

 

 

**第三章 赛罗是个混蛋！【十一】**

赛文看着昏迷的赛罗，心里的痛苦无法言说。

他长大了，眉宇间不再是年幼时的稚气与小心，而变成了骄傲与冷漠。两把冰斧变得锐利而霸气，闪着咄咄逼人的光，散发出无形的气场。

赛文看着自己面前的赛罗，无限的关心化作一道光从他体内射出，映在赛罗胸口的计时器上。一瞬间，赛文觉得自己进入了赛罗的世界，一帧帧图片在自己面前闪过，赛罗的全部记忆都浮现在了自己面前。

艾斯在一旁惊讶的看着，父子心灵相通他不是没见过，但这种好似奇迹般的心灵融合他还是第一次见到。

赛文定了定神，认真地看着自己身边的画面。赛罗的心灵是暗灰色的，赛文站在一片空旷的地面，四周像播录影一样的记忆环绕着他，仔细看去，全是赛罗被其他奥欺负的情景。画面里的赛罗年龄不一，但唯一的共同点就是赛罗被打倒。一次又一次被踩在脚下，循环播放着，数目多得难以置信。

赛文愣愣的看着这一切，无法想象自己不在的日子里，赛罗是怎样一个人度过那些日日夜夜，他还小的时候有没有哭过，被打了之后怎样疗伤……赛文不敢想没有自己的日子赛罗是怎样的默默坚强，一个人坐在阴暗的角落里等待流血的伤口慢慢结痂，然后去刻苦的修炼，在炼狱般的演练室里消灭一个又一个虚拟的敌人。

突然，周围的图像发生了变化，这一次的图像有了色彩。因为，每一帧画面的主角，都是自己。

自己在赛罗的窗前陪伴他，自己喂赛罗吃药，自己领着赛罗出去散步……往事再次浮现在眼前，赛文为赛罗心中对自己的信任感到无比幸福。可是突然，一张图片在他眼前停住了。

那张图片的底色是血色。漫天的血红铺散开来，刺眼的吞噬了阳光。赛罗跪在血色中间，双手握成拳用力的砸着自己。他肆无忌惮的伤害自己，一块块淤青在他拳下显现。赛文不知所措的站在那里，他不明白赛罗为什么这样。直到后来，当他看到角落里的奥特广场上悬浮着自己的照片，他才愕然明白——

是自己军队全军覆没的那一天。

赛文来不及自责，他又看着赛罗取下冰斧，银色的光划过手臂溅起耀眼的猩红。天啊，他在笑，赛罗在笑！他大笑着用冰斧一下又一下划着自己的手臂和腿，他大笑着咒骂自己是害死爸爸的混蛋，直到血水雨水和泪水一起汇成一汪恐怖的红色。

赛文喘不过气来。他的眼睛酸涩异常，他没有时间用手去揉一揉，因为赛罗已经举起了冰斧，用尽最后一点力气向他自己的腹部狠狠地扎去。大量血液喷溅而出，赛罗的能量计时器由闪烁的红色变为永恒的灰色，体内的光明随着血液的大量流失而消散，赛罗倒在了血泊里。。

“不——”赛文大吼一声，随即从赛罗的记忆里走了出来。

“赛文哥哥，你怎么了？”一旁的艾斯担心的问。

“我，我没事。”赛文摇摇头说，“艾斯，你先出去吧，我想……单独和赛罗呆一会。”赛文低头看着赛罗，刚刚看到的一幕幕景象还让他微微战栗。

艾斯闻言离开。赛文的手，缓缓放在了赛罗的头上，轻轻抚摸。

“赛罗……你怎么可以这样……”赛文的拳慢慢握了起来，越握越紧。

“咳咳……呃……”赛罗终于从昏迷中醒了过来，一睁眼就是痛苦的呻吟。

“赛罗！赛罗你怎么样！”赛文连忙扶住要坐起来的赛罗，“快躺下，你现在伤得很重，不可以乱动！”

“你别管我！”赛罗一把甩开了赛文的手，眼中受伤的眼神看的赛文几乎心碎。“你不是说……咳咳……不要叫你爸爸吗……不是……没有我这个儿子吗……呃……”赛罗的嗓音异常沙哑，他没说完便捂着肚子紧紧皱着眉头，胃中剧烈的绞痛让他的双眼竟然泛起了泪花。

“呃……”赛罗不停呻吟着。比起外伤的疼痛，这种来自身体内部的，无法触碰痛苦更难以忍受。他一手用力按住胃部，挣扎着要站起来。

“赛罗，不要动！”

“要你管！”赛罗再次甩开赛文的手，“反正你已经让我够难受的了，还在意我的死活吗！我已经死过一次了，不在乎有第二次！”

“赛罗！！！！”

“啪”的一声脆响，一个耳光落在赛罗脸上。赛罗捂着脸，震惊的看着面前的赛文。

“赛罗，你就这样把死亡当做儿戏吗！谁没遇到过挫折和困难，可是难道一遇到坎坷就要用结束生命来结束这一切吗！你知不知道还有很多人在关心你！别说我没死，就算我真的死了，你也不能自杀！”

赛罗呆在原地，刚刚那一个耳光赛文用的力气很大，震得赛罗脑子嗡嗡作响。

“你觉得自己是个混蛋是吗？我告诉你赛罗，你就是个混蛋！你怎么能这样不珍惜自己的生命！你怎么可以！不要为爱而死，而要为爱而活！这个道理你明不明白！”赛文的声音都在颤抖。

赛罗低下头，内心的怒火快要把他烧尽。有谁知道他作为一个孤儿在看见赛文之后的感情？赛文给了他一个家，这个家的全部就是赛文。当赛文走了，赛罗的人生就失去了意义，赛罗的那份孤独和绝望有谁知道！赛文不分青红皂白就这样教训自己，赛罗突然觉得之前为赛文做的一切都显得那么好笑。

“你凭什么管我，你又不是我父亲！”

赛罗丢下一句话，顾不得身上狰狞的伤口，跌跌撞撞的跑出门去。

赛文没有追，他被那句“你又不是我父亲”深深地伤害了。

为什么，赛罗……

 

 

 

 

**第四章 被放逐的K76【上】**

赛罗冲出宇宙警备队大楼，他发疯的跑着，直到没有了体力，扑在身边的草丛上哭泣。

他趴在草丛中，一只手捂住腹部，另一只手紧紧抓住身边的草，用力紧攥的拳头把草的汁液都挤了出来。他把脸埋在草丛里，无声啜泣着。赛文刚刚的那个耳光让他的脸热辣辣的，他回想着那些话，委屈像利剑一样狠狠捅着他的心。

为什么？为什么！

我哪里做错了，你为什么要这样！你那样抛弃我，整整11年你去了哪里！

你知不知道我到底是怎么熬过的这11年，你知不知道你牺牲的消息传回光之国的时候我有多无助有多绝望！你现在回来了，就那样简单的对我说不要死，就那样轻松地说什么要为爱而活，换做你试试啊！你知不知道这些！你什么都不知道！

真是没想到，奥特之国连自己最信任的一个人也变成了这样，他是不是真的无依无靠了。赛罗苦笑着，他感觉自己的内心正不知被什么上了一层又一层的枷锁，细密的绳索紧紧捆住，不给他的心留一点光明的空间。当他终于抬起头时，眼中的神色已经不再是伤心和绝望，而变成了彻底的冷漠。

你们逼我的。

赛罗决绝的眼神深处那一丝一缕的希望的微光也熄灭了。他完全变成了另一个赛罗。内心所有的情绪一起爆发，但赛罗脸上没有一丝表情。孤独给了他最好的伪装，他几乎能听见内心有一个声音在对他说：“孤独吧，他们都不可依赖了，只有孤独能保护你。”

呵呵，在封闭了光明的情感之后，连疼痛感都变得麻木了呢。

他站起身，一步一步缓慢而沉重的朝前走着。

渐渐消失在路的尽头。

而赛文此时在屋里还保持着赛罗跑出去之前的姿势愣愣的站着，他追悔莫及。

自己打了他？自己竟然打了赛罗？！

赛文不知道自己刚刚在想什么，只是在赛罗说出“死”那个字时，赛文的大脑瞬间一片空白，只剩下胸口的心脏在抽痛。他自己都没有意识到自己伸出了手给了赛罗一巴掌，自己都没有意识到说出的话里那股雄雄的怒火。

他只知道，他说那段话的背后，隐含的那句一直没有说出来的话是——

你怎么可以离开我。赛罗。

赛文永远不允许这种事情的发生。

几天之后。

赛罗由于胃痛在孤儿院躺了好几天下不来床，期间赛文一直想去看他，可赛罗紧锁着他的房门，拒绝任何看望甚至食物和水。赛文在窗外看到赛罗的样子，心里像针扎一样疼。

而这天，当赛文正向宇宙警备队飞去时，突然看到一个身影一闪而过，很快隐藏在了云端。

虽然很快，赛文还是一眼认了出来：是赛罗！他去宇宙警备队干什么？赛文赶紧发射了奥特签名告诉了自己的兄弟们，可片刻后收到的信息让赛文倒抽一口冷气：

赛罗去了等离子火花塔，速来。

赛文觉得自己的血液都瞬间变得冰凉。

 

 

**第四章 被放逐的K76【下】**

等离子火花塔。

赛罗此时正站在等离子火花塔旁边，那股纯净光明的气息让他连呼吸都变得顺畅。他的心灵仿佛得到了升华，原先的闭塞渐渐被打开，他觉得自己的心灵在等离子火花塔面前以清晰可感的速度成长着，黑暗被渐渐融化，内心变得坚强，灵魂变得纯净，就连胸前的指示灯都变得更加蔚蓝而充满希望。

所有的美好品质都在那一瞬间迸发出来，赛罗慢慢放下了内心的阴影，他张开双手接受着纯净光芒的照耀，舒畅的感觉遍布全身。

他不知道自己为什么而来。他只是觉得自己受到了召唤。等离子火花塔内部那股隐隐的震动气息与自己灵魂深处的波动是那么相似，他不由自主的朝这里飞来，直到看到那纯净的光芒。

他绕过了守卫。他不想与任何奥特曼发生冲突。他只是感到了和心灵一样的波动，便被吸引而来。像是有着同样光明的韵律的汇合。

他站在等离子火花塔前面，闭上眼睛，竟听到了类似于低语的喃喃从心底传来，宛若叹息一般的柔和声音充满了他的全身。他听到那个声音对自己缓缓诉说着作为一个奥特战士应有的最基本的准则，智慧，勇气，爱，力量，以及从内心深处射出的最纯粹的光明。

赛罗看着面前的光芒，终于忍不住想去伸出手触碰一下。那种柔和，那种纯净，他好想体验一次。而就当他全身心投入在眼前的事情，慢慢伸出手时……

一股巨大的力量将他掀翻在地。

他抬头看见了赛文，先前的希望瞬间破灭，赛文能看到他眼中的期待和柔和逐渐土崩瓦解。

赛文心里一颤，难道，自己真的伤了他这么深吗？

他还是说：“不要靠近光芒，这对你来说为时过早！”

赛罗本来并没有真想碰触那束光，他只是想靠近一点感受它的呼唤，可赛文一说出这句话，看着他眼中的失望和决绝，几天前的那被冤枉的一幕再次在脑海中上演，赛罗瞬间感觉头疼欲裂，黑暗的情绪再次涌了上来。

“别看不起我，我这就运用它给你看！”

“你的行为已经违反了M78的宇宙法则，老老实实跟着走！”背后的声音让赛罗动作一滞。等他反应过来时，自己已经被钳制住，动弹不得。

“放开我！”他叫道。他下意识的看向赛文，想让他给自己一点时间。

给我一点时间就好，我向你们解释这是怎么回事！他的内心喊着。

可赛文眼中的失望和愤怒再次浇灭了他的希望。

他挥了挥手示意快点把自己带下去。

赛罗的心中突然充满了恨。

连这点最基本的信任都没有，还说什么关心我！我只是需要一分钟来解释，你连这一分钟都不给我！

赛罗不再反抗，他任由自己被曾经关心过自己的艾斯叔叔和杰克叔叔拖到了宇宙警备队的临时拘留室，在铁门关上的那一瞬间他的心灵也同时被锁死。

他呆呆的缩在墙角，仿佛又回到了十几年前他只有5岁的时候，那样孤单，无助。他把头埋在手臂里。

“不要这样……”宛如叹息的声音再次从心底细密的响起。

“是谁？你是谁？为什么我能感受到你的波动？你有意识吗？”赛罗在心里暗暗问道。

“我选中了你，势必会守护你一生。敞开心扉吧，去找到真实的自我，被我选中的孩子，一定是最优秀，最坚强的。还有很多磨难等着你，但是，不要放弃，记得我这个波动，记得我一直在那里。”

这些话并不是以语言的形式传到赛罗心里，而只是一种感觉。赛罗把这种感觉用语言表达出来。那是等离子火花塔。原来，它竟然是有意识的……

后来，宇宙警备队召开会议，决定把赛罗流放到遥远的K76星，在那里接受雷欧兄弟的训练。他走的那天赛文没有出现，当时他失望透顶，甚至涌出一股恨意。

而多年后他才知道，那天赛文因为太担心他得了很重的病，他离开的时候，遥远的医院里赛文正在被抢救，而他醒来后第一句话就是，

赛罗，我的儿子。

 

 

 

 

**第五章 我是赛文之子！【上】**

“砰——”

赛罗倒在地上，他艰难的抬起头，隔着黑色的护目镜看着面前那个叫雷欧的奥特曼。

那是他的师父，自从他来到K76星，就一直在不停地接受训练。雷欧的要求十分严格，教授方法也十分简单——打！

“赛罗，站起来，继续！”

赛罗一次次被打倒在地，又一次次被呵斥起来继续战斗。雷欧深知这个徒弟的潜力，他需要通过不停的战斗和刺激将他的潜力激发出来。而在格斗的过程中，赛罗也会学会雷欧的格斗技巧。在打斗时学习是很难的，注意力难免会分散，可赛罗却奇迹般地学会了雷欧的大部分招数。雷欧看向赛罗的目光不由得多了一重欣赏和鼓励。

 “可恶！要是把这身破铠甲脱下来，你绝对不是我的对手！”赛罗不服输的喊着，再一次朝雷欧冲了过去。

雷欧惊异于赛罗的体力。自从上一次的短暂休息后，他们已经连续战斗了几天几夜，可赛罗并没有要求休息，反而在一次次的倒地之后爬起来继续。迪库塔铠甲的压制力量将他紧紧束缚着，最大限度的挑战了他的忍耐力，赛罗连抬起手臂都显得很困难，却还是坚持训练着。

雷欧在心中暗暗赞叹赛罗这孩子的坚强。

 “啊！”

当赛罗又一次被打倒后，地上滚滚而起的尘土告诉雷欧，他摔得不轻。

“可恶……我就不信……打不过你……”赛罗咬着牙说，他努力地想要爬起来，可是却又重重摔到了地上。

赛罗侧卧着蜷成一团，双手隔着迪库塔铠甲放在腹部的位置。冷汗从迪库塔铠甲的缝隙中流了出来，滴到地上溅起水花。

“赛罗？你怎么了？”雷欧觉得不对，连忙跑过去查看。他扶起赛罗让他靠在一块岩石上，单膝跪在他面前查看他的伤势。

赛罗的身体被一层尘土覆盖，几乎分辨不出原来的颜色。一块块淤青和擦伤密密麻麻的遍布全身，看得让雷欧心里很难受。赛罗此刻微微张开口，不停的憋气来减轻痛苦，一手放在地面攥紧地上的泥土，另一手握成拳抵在腹部的铠甲上。他的脸被铠甲遮住了一半，但雷欧仿佛清晰地看到了黑色护目镜后面赛罗那紧紧皱着的眉头和痛苦的眼神。

“赛罗，你没事吧？”雷欧轻声问道。

赛罗的声音在颤抖：“我……痛……”

雷欧有些慌，他从没见过赛罗这个样子。他伸出一只手扶住赛罗的手臂，沉声问：“赛罗，振作一点！你哪里痛？”

“呃……胃……啊……”赛罗忍不住开始呻吟，然后身体一歪侧倒在了地上，双臂放在腹部，腿用力向上蜷缩着来减轻痛苦。

“赛罗！赛罗！振作一点！赛罗！醒一醒！赛罗！！”

雷欧摇着赛罗的手臂焦急的喊着他的名字，可赛罗的意识却越来越模糊。他努力想睁开双眼，可腹中的疼痛感愈演愈烈，让他几乎无法呼吸。他费力的挣扎着，趴在地上，将一只手臂垫在身体下面，另一只手向前伸出好像要抓住什么。额上的冷汗不停渗出，赛罗的呼吸越来越急促，他已经没有呻吟的力气了。

“赛罗。”雷欧跪坐在赛罗身边，将赛罗转过来让他枕在自己腿上，而赛罗还在因为疼痛而挣扎着，他死死的咬着下唇，手在空中乱挥。雷欧见状握住他的手放在自己胸前。

“赛罗，振作一点，我会想办法救你，你坚持住，一定不要晕过去！赛罗！”

赛罗的手冷的像冰，雷欧的温度传来，让赛罗紧绷的身体稍微放松了一些。他用所剩无几的力气握了一下雷欧的手，张开嘴仿佛要说什么，雷欧靠近了一点。

“爸……爸……”

雷欧闻言一愣。而赛罗的手也从他手中滑了下去，无力地垂在了一边。

雷欧想抓住赛罗的手，却抓了个空。他呆呆的看着面前的赛罗，还未完全成熟的脸上有着让人心痛的悲伤和思念。雷欧突然很心酸。

赛罗……

 

 

**第五章 我是赛文之子！【中】**

当赛文他们接到雷欧的奥特签名带着急救队赶来时，赛罗的能量指示灯已经由蓝转红，嘟嘟的警报声像重锤一样砸着赛文的心。

医生在紧张的进行着抢救，迪库塔铠甲被取下来扔在一边，而赛文则站在较远的地方默默地看着。

“赛文，不去看看赛罗吗？”雷欧来到赛文身边问道。

赛文缓缓摇了摇头，声音中满是苦涩：“不了，我让他失望了……而且，他并不想看见我吧……”

“赛文，别这么想。”雷欧拍了拍赛文的肩膀，“赛罗在昏迷前说的最后一句话是，爸爸。”雷欧顿了一下，看到赛文眼里瞬间变得晶莹。“还是去看看他吧，等他醒来了，一定很想见你。”

赛文走到赛罗身边跪坐下来，看着医生将一根透明的导管插入他的身体，源源不断的能量输入，让赛罗急促的呼吸逐渐变得平和，胸口的起伏也慢慢平缓。

“胃部过于脆弱，无法进行手术，建议用光粒子修复。”医生的话传到赛文的耳朵里，赛文茫然的点了点头。“光粒子修复治疗效果怎么样？”

“这是光之国的最新技术，理论上可以完全痊愈。”

“好，拜托你们了。”

“光粒子修复过程可能有一些难受，请您好好陪他。那么现在开始。”

赛文点点头，用自己的手握住赛罗的手，在一旁静静看着星星点点的光粒子从计时器进入赛罗的身体。

“呃……”昏迷中的赛罗轻轻呻吟了一声，眉头随之皱紧，滴滴冷汗在额上显现，他微微张开嘴仿佛想喊，却又发不出声音。

赛文在一旁看得心急如焚，他两手把赛罗的手紧紧捧在胸前，而赛罗此时正因为胃部被重修的痛苦而全身战栗。赛文眼中溢满了心疼，他的手越握越紧，将赛罗冰冷的手紧紧包在自己温暖的掌心中。

赛罗眼前一片漆黑，看不到光明，看不到希望。胃里传来的一阵阵痉挛让他的身体不由自主的收缩，颤抖，恐惧袭来，让他的体温急速下降。混沌中他清楚地听到了能量计时器报警的嘟嘟声，那急促而无情的声音将他抛进更加绝望的深渊......

赛罗觉得自己好累，好累。他一个人在茫茫无际的黑暗中寻找探索，却只能感受到无边无际的虚空。他觉得自己不行了。寒冷和无助包围着他，他想躲避却力不从心。

突然一股暖流从手上传了过来。坚定，有力，温暖。赛罗想问那是谁，可他无法控制自己的声音。他只能感受到那个气息，感受他似乎在看着自己的目光。他想听听给自己那只手的奥特曼的声音，无奈他就是不说话，身边一片寂静，只有他的呼吸声，均匀的一起一伏，真实的存在感让赛罗好安心......

一股强烈的熟悉感突然涌了上来，赛罗仿佛回到了11年前，那个红色的身影就在眼前，就在近在咫尺的地方呼唤着自己，他的关心，他的动作，他的话语，一幕幕在自己眼前滑过，落在了赛罗心中最柔软的角落。赛罗感觉似乎有什么温热的东西从自己眼角滑落，他努力张开嘴，沙哑的嗓子里费力地说出两个字：

“爸爸。”

赛文听到这声音愣住了。沙哑的嗓音好像不是来自赛罗，可却又真真切切的从眼前的儿子口中传出来。他呆呆的看着赛罗眼角滑下的泪水，握住他的手又收紧了几分。他想说点什么，却又怕太早透露了自己和赛罗的关系会打扰赛罗的训练。

他只能在一旁默默地看着，却不知道赛罗的内心此时多需要他的声音......

赛罗还在黑暗中挣扎着。面前那均匀的呼吸声让他渐渐镇定，可他还是无法摆脱自己深陷的黑暗。他用力向上伸出手，渴望能有人拉他一把，可是他为什么不出现呢......

“爸爸！”

赛罗想说梦话一样喊了出来，声音里带着的无助和恐惧让赛文几乎心碎。赛文不知道赛罗梦见了什么，一次次的左右为难后他终于下定了决心，将赛罗的手放在胸前，轻轻开口。

“赛罗。”

在黑暗中挣扎的赛罗的体力几乎消耗到了极点，他绝望地看着头顶那一片无边无际的黑，慢慢停下了动作，身体开始下沉......

“赛罗。”

模糊中他听到了那个声音，那个他日思夜想的声音在叫他的名字，宛如从天而降的天籁，让赛罗虚弱不堪的身体得到了一丝能量。

雷欧走到赛文旁边，像赛文一样跪坐下来。他看着眉头紧皱的赛罗，并没有抬头，只是轻轻张口：“多说几句吧，他需要你的声音。”

赛文感受着听到自己声音后开始微微颤抖的赛罗的手指，声音开始哽咽。

“赛罗，振作起来。”

这句话传到赛罗耳朵里，被无限循环，放大，黑暗中的赛罗四周都充满了这种声音，赛罗，振作，赛罗，振作......一次又一次被加大的回声萦绕着赛罗，他终于抬起头，向周围的黑暗猛地发出一拳！

赛文感到赛罗的手突然收紧了一下，他心里升起了希望，忙握紧赛罗的手一遍遍呼唤他的名字。

“赛罗，醒一醒！”

“赛罗，快醒过来！”

“赛罗，坚强一点！”

赛罗听着一次比一次坚定的声音，借助每一次呼唤的力量在黑暗的泥沼中奋力挣扎。

还差一点！

还差一点！！

而这时，赛文却把赛罗的手交给了雷欧，自己站了起来。

“赛文，你......”

“还是不要让他太早知道吧......我......”

“赛文......”雷欧看着赛文眼中深深的不忍，只好叹了口气，“放心吧，我会照顾好他。”

“拜托了。”赛文走开几步，在不远处装作若无其事的看着。

雷欧握着赛罗的手：“赛罗。”

赛罗突然觉得先前感受到的光芒消失了。

世界重新堕入黑暗。他还是奋力挣扎着，可越来越力不从心了。

看着赛罗的呼吸又越来越急促，雷欧看向了赛文。

赛文点点头，从心底给赛罗送去了一句话。

“赛罗，要坚强！”

赛罗突然看到了光芒，那句“要坚强”仿佛从自己脚下涌出，推着他升入了没有束缚的高空。

“爸爸！”

他猛地睁开眼，却发现自己面前的是雷欧。

“雷欧教官......”

赛罗眼中的失望让一旁的赛文看的心如刀绞。他退后了几步，转身飞向天空，几滴眼泪遗落在了这个荒芜的星球上。

 

 

**第五章 我是赛文之子！【下】**

躺在地上的赛罗完全没有注意到这一切，他的眼神黯淡无光。

难道刚刚听到的一切都是雷欧教官对自己说的？可为什么心里会有那么温暖的感觉？

他低着头沉默着，而雷欧在一旁看着这一切，心里的感觉不言而喻。

能量正在源源不断的向赛罗体内输送着，时间一分一秒的流逝，可能量传输却迟迟不结束。雷欧有些奇怪，转身想问医生。

而医生刚好也过来找他：“雷欧奥特曼，这孩子到底欠了多少能量，这么大的输入量竟然还不够？还有他多久没吃东西了，胃黏膜已经被腐蚀的只剩下薄薄一层，几乎没有能力消化，幸好及时用了光离子修复技术，否则再晚一点就要穿孔了！”

雷欧一愣，才想起来每次吃饭的时候赛罗都只能吃很少很少，问他的时候他只说不饿，没想到是因为他已经基本失去了消化能力......再加上每天大运动量的格斗训练，怎么可能不欠那么多能量呢......

雷欧回头看着不远处还躺在地上的赛罗，觉得自己对他的了解还是太少。

治疗终于结束后，医疗队走了，K76上又只剩下了雷欧和赛罗。

雷欧坐在刚刚从地上坐起身的赛罗旁边，拉住了想要站起来的他：“赛罗，先不要着急，休息一会吧。”

“我不累。”赛罗把头转向一边。

“可是刚才你欠了好多能量。”雷欧轻轻笑了一下，这孩子的脾气真倔强。“能量输入后的半小时不能剧烈运动，你忘了？”

“......好吧。”赛罗有些别扭的坐了下来，双手抱着膝盖。

“刚刚看你醒来的时候，很失望的样子，是怎么了？”雷欧试着打开话题。

“......没事。”

“那医生说你几乎没有消化能力，所以你每次你才会只吃那么少吧？为什么不说呢？”

“不用你管，我自己的事自己有数。”赛罗的眼睛始终看着前方。

“赛罗。”雷欧试着让自己的声音有说服力，“让你难过的事，说出来会好很多。这里只有我们两个，我又不会说出去，所以你为什么不说出来呢？”

“......为什么我要相信你。”

雷欧笑了，他拍了拍赛罗的肩膀：“因为我相信你。”

“......”赛罗一时语塞，过了一会才找回了自己的声音。“我很小就得胃病了。”他的眼睛依旧只看着前方。“那时候爸......赛文可能牺牲的消息刚刚传回光之国，那天正好是我10岁生日......后来我一直很伤心，吃不好饭，胃才会变成这样。”

“嗯，那么为什么不去治呢？”

“治过......可是因为我情绪一直不好，几天不想吃饭就又回到了原来的状态，所以就一直这样拖着......因为赛文他......一直不回来......”

赛罗眼神有些涣散，他呆呆的看着不远处的一个山坡出神。

“赛罗，不要这样，学着去相信，很多事情不是像你想象的那样的。”

“该训练了，我去穿上护甲装置。”赛罗起身离开，留下雷欧在原地沉思。

学着去相信？真的可以吗......赛罗一边穿着护甲一边想。

时间很快流逝，雷欧由于上次的事件，每天在训练之余也默默照顾着赛罗，比如增加休息的频率，比如看着赛罗好好把饭吃下去，比如在休息是和赛罗聊聊天。雷欧向赛罗说着自己以前的故事，失去了家乡来到地球，在地球上认识了一个奥特曼（当然他没有说出是赛文），自己怎样接受着修炼，怎样摆脱了失去故乡和战友的阴影，怎样敞开心扉乐观的生活着。

“赛罗，英雄总是孤独的，但那只是在战斗的路上。英雄也有朋友，就是在他孤独的时候给他安慰和鼓励的朋友，以及有些会像亲人一样......关心你。”他看着赛罗的反应，因为他知道赛罗一定会想起赛文。“当你真正坚强起来，就会发现守护，是一件多么神圣而美好的事情。”

雷欧望着远处的天空，过了一会他回过神来，发现赛罗眼底隐隐有一种光明闪耀。他笑了笑，拍了一下赛罗的肩膀：“来吧，继续训练。”

“这一次，一定要打败你！”赛罗来到K76之后，第一次笑了出来。

此时在光之国，由于贝利亚的苏醒，暴雪正席卷着整片大地。

“要叫他回来吗？”

“不，再等一等。”

赛文感受着自己内心感应到的赛罗愈来愈成熟的波动，暗暗为赛罗加油。

赛罗，一定要赢啊。

“啊——”赛罗撞到一块岩石，他艰难的转过头，对着旁边的皮格蒙说：“多危险，离这里远一点。”雷欧在对面看到他这个样子，微微点了点头。

赛文和奥特曼，梦比优斯，戴拿正在怪兽墓场苦斗。贝利亚的怪兽大军如潮水般一批批袭来，赛文他们都精疲力竭。

赛罗接住一块巨大的石头，看着地面上的皮格蒙：“都说了危险了，快到那边去。”雷欧看着眼前的的一切，终于觉得，时机成熟了。

“赛罗，刚刚你救了他的命吧？”

赛文用自己最后一点能量杀了两头怪兽，用力地把冰斧掷了出去。

赛罗看着从天而降的冰斧，着实吃了一惊。冰斧也是身体的一部分，赛文不会无缘无故把冰斧掷到这里来的。赛罗心里有一种不好的预感。

看着倒下的赛文，雷他们伤心至极。

是不是就没有希望了呢......

“什么？赛文是我父亲？！”赛罗手里紧紧握着冰斧，突然明白了之前的一切。心底那层防护被最终打开，无尽的感动和恍然大悟席卷而来。

“没错，那么去吧！”奥特之王解开了赛罗的护甲，指着远方。

赛罗被束缚的能量在一瞬间爆发，他向遥远的奥特墓场冲去。

用光线解决了一批怪兽后，赛罗抱起赛文来到了安全的高地。

看着面前的父亲，旧日的回忆一起涌上心头，赛罗被眼泪弄得说不出话。

“终于......长大了啊......”赛文努力的扯扯嘴角，露出一个微笑，可手却终于无力的垂了下去。

赛罗看着眼中的光芒完全暗淡的赛文，内心的怒火和悲痛熊熊而起，炙热如火舌般吞没了他。他把冰斧放在赛文胸前，把赛文的一只手压在上面，自己的两只手覆在赛文的手上，慢慢收紧。

就像，爸爸曾经对自己做的那样。

听着贝利亚嚣张的问话，赛罗站起身，拳一点一点握紧，疯狂涌起的恨意将他的潜力全部逼出，全身的血液都在叫嚣着复仇。

“赛罗，赛罗奥特曼！赛文之子！”

赛罗终于喊出了让他骄傲的那句话，如飓风般冲下高地。

用几分钟消灭了全部怪兽，赛罗和自己的弑父之敌对峙着。

听着贝利亚仍然嚣张的话，赛罗最后一点忍耐力也被耗尽，他金黄的眸子里满是血腥的仇恨，全身的气场实体化一般散发出来。

“我唯一不能原谅的，就是你！”

赛罗呐喊着冲了上去。

......

在终于恢复的光之国，赛罗静静站在路边，看着面前一对年轻的夫妇抱着孩子走了过去。

一切都恢复了从前的和平，只有爸爸......

赛罗低下头，无声地啜泣。洪水般的痛苦比以前任何一次都猛烈的席卷了他的身体。

身后突然传来的一阵熟悉的波动让他不寒而栗。他猛地转过身，看到赛文就站在自己眼前。

“真不愧是，我的儿子。”

那双同样金黄的眸子里承载着太多太多。自豪，感动，歉意，和浓浓的爱。

“爸爸......”赛罗向前伸出手，又迟疑着不敢上前。他怕，怕自己轻轻的碰触会破坏那虚幻的魅影。如果这是幻觉，就让它持续的更长久些，让自己在这个世界里多看看爸爸吧......

可赛文却拉住了他的手，把他拉到自己怀里紧紧相拥。

赛罗愣住了。这个他盼望许久的拥抱，就这样真实的显现在自己面前，他喜极而泣。父子俩的手都越收越紧，生离死别后的重逢让这个拥抱变得格外漫长。相拥的温暖渐渐填补了赛罗心中冰冷的罅隙，感受这熟悉的，来自父亲的气息，共鸣的波动和真实的温度都告诉赛罗，那是爸爸，爸爸回来了。他浑身颤抖着伏在赛文肩膀，任由泪水肆意流淌。

过了很久，很久，两人终于分开，看着儿子脸上的泪痕，赛文抬起手轻轻擦去挂在赛罗脸颊上的泪珠，声音里同样是抑制不住的哽咽与颤抖。

“赛罗，我们回家。”

 

 

 

**第六章 为什么要这样！【上】**

回到家中，已是傍晚时分。

赛文打开门，扑面而来的尘土气息呛得赛罗一阵咳嗽。

“这......你是有多久没回家了......”赛罗发现自己竟然说不出“爸爸”这个词。怎么回事？他不留痕迹的皱了皱眉。

赛文尴尬的咳嗽一声，似乎也觉得怎么都不自在：“那个，工作忙......我去给你倒点水，你......自己随意。”说完这句话，赛文像逃离一样躲进了厨房。

哪里有父子的感觉，这还不如一个客人。

赛罗心里暗暗的想，嘴角露出一丝苦笑。

他随手关上了门，站在门口环视着这个所谓的“家”。

偌大的房间中，只有家具在孤独的站立着。很久以前尘封的记忆被打开，赛罗心中说不出是什么滋味。他凭着记忆绕着房间缓缓行走，最后停在了一扇房门前。

记忆中这里是当初自己生病时被赛文照料的房间啊......

他推开门走了进去，一切还是意料之内的冷清。堆积如山的文件凌乱的散在床上和写字台上，色调是清一色的白和浅灰。一切都是苍白而无力的，没有一丝温度。赛罗站在卧室里，茫然的看着四周，漫无目的的扫视下，窗台上的一堆瓶瓶罐罐吸引了他的注意。

他走过去，不小心碰倒了堆在地上的一摞文件。他弯腰把它们捡起来，却无意看到了几份文件上赫然两个大字：

【病历】

赛罗觉得自己的手有些颤抖，他把病历拿在手里，慢慢翻开，仔细看着。

受伤，受伤，受伤。

赛罗知道赛文的工作很危险，可当他看到那些鲜血淋漓的狰狞伤口的照片时，眼角还是微微有些湿润。而翻到最后一份时，“失眠”两个字又深深映入他的眼底。

他像意识到了什么一样扔下手里的病历向窗台走去，用颤抖的手拿起那些瓶子，果然，上面像刀刃一样残酷的文字印证了他的猜想。

除了安眠药就是止痛片，赛罗呆呆的站在那里，手上拿着那些药瓶。他知道那些药的副作用，而手中这些强效的种类副作用更加明显。都不过是只能暂时抑制疼痛，可伤口被抑制后也许会耽误最佳治疗时期导致恶化，而最后的结果，赛罗连想都不敢想。

这种只能少量吃的药，赛文竟然有满满一窗台。想着那些可能出现的后果，他隐隐感觉胸口像被什么压住一样，一股无名之火正在慢慢燃起。

“赛罗......”赛文的话只说了一半就明白发生了什么。他也愣住了，一动不动的站在门口，手里端着水杯。

“为什么......”赛罗站在原地，低声的自言自语。

“......赛罗？”赛文有些慌张，他不知道接下来会发生什么，也不知道赛罗能不能就那么容易的接受这一切。

但事实却是，事情正向赛文所能想到的最坏的情况发展。

赛罗并不是恨，他只是心疼。但对于一个从小就没有这种感觉的孩子来说，这种胸口处猛的压抑的痛楚让他太难受了。他并不知道那是什么，只觉得怒火在上涨，以他无法控制的速度。

“为什么，为什么要这样，你不是很关心我吗，你不是很了解我吗......”

“赛罗？你想说什么？”赛文不知道赛罗怎么了，而他说的话赛文完全抓不到重点。

不是赛罗不想说，而是赛罗不懂表达。

他从没有表达过。

“我是说！”赛罗转身冲着赛文大喊，“我是说！你不是很了解我吗！那你为什么还要这样！你不是知道，不是知道我想要什么吗！”

可赛文越来越不知所措：“赛罗，你是说我把你送到孤儿院吗......你听我解释......”

不，我不是要这些，我想要你好好的啊，我想要你不要受伤不要失眠不要生病啊！你为什么不明白！

 

 

**第六章 为什么要这样！【下】**

赛罗抬起手用力捂住耳朵，原先握在手里的药瓶落到地上发出脆响，他剧烈的反应让赛文不敢再说话。

还说什么孤儿院！我说的不是那件事！为什么要在这个时候提起孤儿院！！赛罗原本痛苦的回忆中又被“孤儿院”这三个字插上了重重一刀。

赛罗觉得头痛欲裂。他紧紧捂住耳朵，看着赛文不知所措的样子，更加烦躁的情绪涌了上来。他想说清楚，可嘴巴就是不听自己的话，越是想说越是说不出口。

“赛罗......你静一静，慢点说行吗......”赛文小心翼翼的开口。

赛罗现在大脑里乱七八糟，各种声音一股脑的充斥了他的大脑，他异常的烦躁，却不知要怎么发泄。

“我，我没有什么好说的！你不要说孤儿院的那件事！我说的不是......不是那个，我是说......不，我没什么要说的！！”赛罗说的话让赛文越来越迷茫，他想走到赛罗身边，却被赛罗拦住了。

“你，你别过来！我，我是想说，我是说......啊——”

赛罗痛苦的抱住头，他只是想说你不要这样不在乎自己的身体，不要总是吃止痛片和安眠药，可他无论如何都说不出口。他恨自己连说出来的勇气都没有，而在反复地争执中他的头痛却愈演愈烈。

“赛罗？赛罗你没事吧？”赛文不敢过去，只好在一旁焦急地问他。

可恶......赛罗暗想。各种声音在他心中混杂着，争吵着。

你为什么要这样随便对待自己！你不是告诉我要照顾好自己吗！

为什么我说不出来！而你为什么就不明白！

你为什么要想到孤儿院去！我不想提起那些！

你不是我父亲吗，我怎么这样对你你还是不生气！

你倒是发火啊！你过来给我一巴掌啊！给我一巴掌我就不会这么难受了！

赛罗感觉胸口一阵酥麻传上来，猛烈的冲击着他已经脆弱不已的神经。好痛苦，好痛苦......赛罗双手按住胸口，除了烦躁和痛苦他找不到任何感觉。

“赛罗！”赛文看着赛罗原先捂着头部的手又放在了胸口，心里急得不行。管不了很多，他跑上去扶住赛罗的手臂，“你怎么了，哪里不舒服赛罗？”

“啊——”赛罗抬起头大喊一声，心脏像在被一只大手拧着，头的疼痛也没有丝毫好转，多重的痛苦让他终于爆发了，他用力甩开赛文的手就想冲出去。

“赛罗！你要去哪里！你刚战斗完不可以乱跑的！”赛文追上来拉住他的手。

“要你管！”赛罗竟反手打了赛文一拳，赛文捂着胸口单膝跪在地上，手里拿着的玻璃杯掉到地上，碎片划过了赛文撑住地面的手，鲜红的血涌了出来。

看着面前血红的液体，赛罗眼前闪过自己得知赛文牺牲时那天的所作所为，漫天的血色铺天盖地向他席卷而来。他的头像针扎一样剧烈的痛着，他双手捂着头再次发出一声痛苦的喊叫。

赛文艰难的抬起头，看到赛罗金黄的双眸竟然泛起一丝血色。

这精神崩溃的前兆让他心里一紧。

“赛罗，镇静！别这样——”赛文向赛罗伸出手，可一切都晚了。

“别管我！你不是不要我了吗！为什么还要告诉我这些！为什么！！！！”

赛罗打断了赛文，几乎是咆哮着说出了这些话，转身冲了出去。

“赛罗！”赛文想去追，却腿下一软又跪回了地上。

赛罗......他看着自己流血的手，拳头慢慢握紧，重重的砸在了地上。

 

 

 

**第七章 赛罗，对不起【一】**

赛罗一口气冲到了很远的郊外，他停下来，双手撑着膝盖大口喘着气。

为什么......为什么会这样......

他跪在地上，双手抱着痛的好像马上就要炸裂的头，痛苦地运转起最后一点理智思考者。

“啊——啊——啊——”赛罗的双眼变成恐怖的暗红色，他痛苦地喊着，胸前的指示灯开始变红，闪烁的光芒在他眼前绽成血色，他紧紧闭上眼睛，眼前却还浮现着大片大片殷红的血迹。

“不要——”赛罗感觉最后一根名为理智的弦也痛苦的崩断，他平地而起，向着光之国的天空飞去......

而此时的赛文正坐在医院的诊室里，一旁的医生在为他细心的包扎手上的伤口。

“精神崩溃的前兆吗？”佐菲若有所思的问，同样站在诊室里的奥特兄弟脸上都显露出焦急。

赛文缓缓点点头：“不知道是为什么......突然就变成那样，还不顾我的阻拦冲了出去......”赛文说到这里停住，捂着胸口咳嗽了一声。

“赛文哥哥，你说他情绪失控打了你，你的伤不要紧吧？还是在这里休息吧，找赛罗的事情就交给我们好了。”艾斯有些担心。

“咳......我没事，”赛文脸上浮现出少有的担忧，“我很担心赛罗啊......他那个性格，如果真的控制不住精神失控的话......”

“赛文哥哥，你不要担心了，在这里接受治疗之后我们一起去找。其实我觉得，赛罗他是因为太担心你又不会表达，再加上他曾经痛苦的回忆太多，这次一起爆发出来，才会变成这样的。”泰罗一手握拳放在胸前说。

“担心我？......他不是应该恨我吗......”赛文喃喃自语。

“以前我看到父亲大量使用止痛片来抑制疼痛的时候，就是和赛罗很相似的感觉。”泰罗很确定的点点头，“只不过我还有哥哥们可以倾诉，而父亲也会听我的劝告，所以我没有失控。而赛罗他一直都没有朋友，止痛片会恶化伤口他又一定会知道，所以才会这样的。”

“这......”赛文一句话都说不出来。他一直只以为赛罗会恨自己抛弃了他，可赛罗回到家中后关心的竟然是自己的身体......当时自己竟然还以为赛罗只是看到了那些药想起当时自己照顾他的场景而已，没想到......

自己竟然会那样想赛罗，赛文有一种羞愧。

赛罗，你比我想象的，真的要成熟太多。

这时一旁的医生站了起来：“赛文奥特曼已经基本没有事了，手上的伤口已经包扎好，胸口的伤也做了处理，只要运动时加以注意就不会有问题的。”

“谢谢您。”赛文向医生点点头，连忙对兄弟们说，“我们快去找赛罗吧。”

“赛文，你太着急了。”佐菲伸手扶住赛文，“注意保护好自己，别再让赛罗担心了。”

赛文眼睛有些湿润，他用力点了一下头。

“走吧。”赛文刚要迈步，门口突然冲进来一个奥特曼警卫。

“佐菲队长！大，大事不好！”

“怎么了，慢点说。”佐菲的声音中透着沉稳。

“刚才有一个奥特曼强行突破了光之国的大门飞到宇宙去了！”

“什么?!”赛文走上前焦急地问，“他长什么样子，你看清楚了吗？”

“是的，那是个红蓝两色的奥特曼，很少见......对了，他头上有两把冰斧，长得很像打败贝利亚的那个英雄赛罗奥特曼！”

“长得很像是什么意思？哪里不一样吗？”

“那个冲出去的奥特曼眼睛是暗红色，就是精神压力很大的时候那种颜色，我觉得赛罗奥特曼不会......”

“什么？！他往哪里飞了？快说！”

赛文抓住警卫的肩膀用力摇晃着，一旁的杰克和初代忙把他拦下来。

“赛文，你镇静一点！”佐菲说完，转身看向警卫，“有人员受伤吗？”

警卫摇了摇头：“没有，那个奥特曼的指示器已经变红了，也没有要攻击我们的意思。我们发出光线拦截他，但他还是负伤闯了出去。”

“你们竟然用光线？！他已经很虚弱了，你们竟然还用光线射击？！”

警卫被赛文吓了一跳，他结结巴巴的说：“赛文奥特曼......对不起，可是光之国规定可以用光线强行拦截......而且我们并没用杀伤力很大的光线......”

“好了，你做得对。”佐菲伸出手示意警卫停下，“你回去继续工作吧，我们会处理的。”

等警卫走后，佐菲转身看向赛文：“赛文，你太激动了。”

“对不起，哥哥......”赛文一手扶着头，好像在反省，“对不起，下次不会了。我们快去把赛罗找回来吧，光之国外面没有等离子火花塔提供能量，赛罗会死的！”

“嗯，我们出发吧。”佐菲一声令下，大家便向光之国的出口飞去。

赛罗，你一定不能有事啊。

赛文在心里，默默地祈祷。

 

 

**第七章 赛罗，对不起【二】**

赛罗此时正在茫茫宇宙漂浮着。

他早已没有了意识，躺在宇宙中间一动不动，身旁不时有流星飞速的划过。

闯出来的时候，他大脑已经一片混乱，他只是想不停逃离，逃离，逃得越远越好。在经过光之国的大门时，他甚至根本没有意识到自己身在何处，警卫过来拦截他，他也毫无意识的忽略过，就连背后被光线击中也只是让他的身体稍微歪了一下，便继续向前飞。

直到飞到毫无力气，他在飞行中晕了过去。

而另一边，赛文他们刚刚飞出光之国，看着眼前的茫茫宇宙，赛文焦急的喃喃：“要到哪里去找......”

“赛文哥哥，别着急，你们是父子，应该会有感应，你静下心来感觉一下试试看。”泰罗到赛文身边安慰着他。

赛文点点头，便闭上眼睛，仔细的感受着赛罗的气息......

片刻后他猛地睁开眼睛，眼中有强烈的担忧。

“赛文，怎么了？”佐菲问。

“他的气息很微弱，微弱到几乎感应不到......我担心他......”赛文说话时在轻轻颤抖。

“别担心，赛文。”初代拍了拍他的肩膀，“赛罗连那么艰苦的战斗都挺过来了，他会保护好自己的。你能确定他的位置吗？”

赛文为难的摇了摇头：“因为气息太弱，辨别不出具体方向，只能确定在L12和G16星之间的区域，可是那范围太大了，我怕我们还没找到赛罗他就......”

“赛文哥哥，不要失去信心。”泰罗眼中透出坚定和鼓励，“到任何时候都不放弃，这不是我们的誓言吗？赛罗会坚持到我们去救他的。”

“没错。”赛文低着头抬了起来，看向前方，“赛罗，一定要等着我！”

几个红色和银色的身影向L12和G16的方向飞去。

越靠近那里，赛文感到的波动就越强烈。他在心里不停地祈祷着，通过心声将鼓励的话传到赛罗那里。虽然赛罗一直没有反应，可赛文还在不停呼唤着。

几个小时后，几乎坚持不住了的赛文突然看到了一抹红蓝两色的身影。他赶紧加速飞了过去，果然是赛罗！

他发射了奥特签名通知大家自己的位置，然后轻轻来到赛罗身边，伸出双臂托起了他。

赛罗的计时器已经闪烁的十分缓慢，能量马上就要完全耗尽。赛文将自己的能量给他输入了一部分，闪烁的频率快了起来。赛文不敢输得太多，首先他不知道赛罗的情况，强行输入可能会造成伤害，再说他自己能量也不多了，还要为回光之国储备一点。

“赛罗，醒一醒啊赛罗！”

赛文轻轻摇晃着赛罗，可赛罗还是一动不动。赛文把赛罗的头贴在自己胸口，感受着赛罗冰凉的脸颊，他仰起头，努力抑制住将要流出来的泪水。

想到几个小时前，赛罗也是这样抱着自己已经没有温度的身体，赛文握紧了拳。他终于明白了这种感觉，看着自己最在乎的人在自己面前失去生机，那种后悔，那种自责，那种切肤刺骨的痛，侵蚀入骨髓，疯狂地噬咬着赛文已痛到极限的心。

赛文好想报仇，可造成这一切的罪魁祸首却是自己。赛文哽咽着抚摸着赛罗的头，几滴带着温度的泪终于滴落在了赛罗已经冰冷的胸膛。

“赛罗，坚持住啊，千万别放弃啊！”赛文不断呼唤着赛罗，看着他紧闭的双眼，赛文用力咬住了下唇，抱着赛罗的手臂又收紧了一些。

 

**第七章 赛罗，对不起【三】**

“赛文，找到赛罗了？太好了，快回光之国！”佐菲的声音将赛文从思绪中拉了回来。他抬头看着同样是一脸倦容的兄弟们，内心的感激让他不知所措。他只好看着各位说：“太谢谢你们了，如果没有你们，我......”

“好了赛文，都是兄弟，不要这么客气。赛罗这么优秀的战士，我们决不允许他有意外。快回去吧。”

六位奥特曼将赛罗用空间悬浮技术固定在无形的悬浮仪上，便向光之国飞去。

医院。

奥特之母从重症监护室走出来的时候，佐菲他们都围了上去，可赛文却没有勇气去听，只是一个人坐在远处，低着头看着地面。

“母亲，赛罗他怎么样？”佐菲先开口问。

“暂时没有危险了，可是......”奥特之母看了一眼坐在远处的赛文，叹了口气。

“到底怎么了啊母亲，他不会有事吧？”泰罗焦急地问。

“他......他可能是精神压力过大，刚刚进行全面检查的时候，发现他的眼睛失去了感光能力......”奥特之母小声说，怕赛文听到会受太大的刺激，而赛文还是在角落坐着一动不动。

“这怎么行，赛罗是最优秀的奥特战士，他不可以失明的啊！”泰罗情绪有些激动，可他还是尽量压低了声音说，“没有办法了吗？”

“办法还是有的，但只能靠赛文了。可看他现在这个样子，我怕......”

“母亲，相信赛文吧，他还是很坚强的。”佐菲说，“再说，为了赛罗，他一定会克服一切困难的。”

“好吧。”奥特之母点了点头，便把赛文叫到了一个单独的房间。

赛文坐在椅子上，尽量平复着情绪，可是不停打开又握紧的手还是显示出了他的紧张。他想开口问，却又怕有什么意外自己接受不了。

房间里异常的安静。

最后奥特之母开了口：“赛文。”

坐在椅子上的赛文明显浑身一震：“母，母亲。”

“......”奥特之母看到他这个样子，叹了口气，“赛文，别这么紧张，你如果先乱了阵脚，赛罗那孩子该怎么办啊。”

“是......我明白，母亲，赛罗他怎么了，请您告诉我吧。”

“赛罗他一下子受的刺激太大......可能会失明。”

“什么？！”赛文觉得眼前一黑，他抓着桌子的一角防止自己摔下去，“这......这怎么行！赛罗他，才刚刚16岁......”

“你别激动。”奥特之母又叹了口气，“也不是没有解决的办法，赛罗他只是受了刺激，心里产生的恐惧感压迫了视觉神经，只要把他的恐惧感消除，就会好的。你明白我的意思吗？”

“您是说......要让我......”

“没错，你去消除赛罗的恐惧感。只有你能做到。至于用什么办法，只能靠你自己，我们都帮不了你。”

赛文有些发愣，但最后他还是说：“好的，放心吧，母亲。”

“那等赛罗没有危险了之后你就把他接回家吧。在熟悉的环境里进行治疗，成功的几率会大一些。”

“那母亲，现在我就可以接赛罗了吗？”赛文着急的站起来。

奥特之母点点头：“他现在还没有醒，但已经没有危险了。你看好他不要剧烈运动就行。他和贝利亚的战斗消耗了太多体力，要先卧床休息几天。还有你也是，刚刚复活，要好好休息，不能再这样折腾自己了知道吗？”

“是，我知道了。谢谢您。”

 

 

**第七章 赛罗，对不起【四】**

赛文家中。

赛罗慢慢睁开了眼睛，眼前却是一片漆黑。

这是怎么回事？我在哪里？我怎么了？

头还是痛的厉害。他努力回想着发生过的事情，一手扶着头一手撑起身体想要坐起来。手下柔软的触感告诉他他现在正躺在床上。

趴在床边的赛文被惊醒，他抬头看到赛罗正挣扎着想要坐起来，连忙扶住赛罗：“赛罗，你终于醒了。先不要乱动，要做什么告诉我就好。”

“啊，爸爸......”赛罗顺从的躺下，“发生什么了？我现在在哪里？还有......我为什么看不见？”

“这......”赛文努力组织着语言，最后还是决定先问赛罗，“赛罗，你什么都想不起来了吗？”

“啊......是啊，我记得我和贝利亚战斗，然后跟着你回了家，然后进了卧室......我好像看到了什么......啊......头痛......”赛罗双手抱着头，在床上挣扎着。

“赛罗，你不要乱动，想不起来就不要想了，以后会好的。”

赛罗慢慢停了下来，他四处摸索着。赛文怕他碰到什么东西伤到自己，索性拉住了他的手，可他却发现，赛罗的手在微微颤抖。

“赛罗？你怎么了？是冷吗？”赛文一边说一边想去拿被子。

“不，别走......”赛罗拽着赛文不让他走，“为什么......我会有种很害怕的感觉......可是我什么都想不起来了啊......爸爸，到底发生什么了？快告诉我！”

“赛罗......”赛文无言以对，只好安慰他说，“没什么，你睡一觉，等睡醒了就会好的。”

“不，我不睡，到底发生了什么？我怎么会这样？”赛罗又剧烈的挣扎起来，手不小心碰到了一旁的桌子，水杯掉到地上摔碎的声音让赛罗一愣，记忆随即如潮水般向他袭来。

“啊——”赛罗喊了一声，便紧紧蜷缩起身体，双手捂着头深深低下。

“赛罗？没事吧赛罗？”赛文焦急地喊着他的名字，却什么都做不了。

片刻后赛罗终于缓和了一点，他躺在床上大口喘着气。

“......赛罗？”

“我都想起来了。”赛罗的声音在剧烈的颤抖。

“那......”赛文有些不知所措。

“......对不起。”

“什么？”赛文不明白赛罗为什么要道歉。

“我说，对不起。我......我没有控制好自己，我让你担心了，所以......对不起。”赛罗的眼睛中透出一丝慌乱，好像看到了什么，“我打了爸爸......我打了你，我竟然打了你......对不起，对不起......啊——”赛罗的情绪又开始不稳定，他举起拳头，狠狠向自己砸去。

预料之中的疼痛并没有袭来，赛罗睁着眼睛看着无穷无尽的虚空，感受着手下那股熟悉的温度。

“赛罗......你的力气还真是大......”赛文的手臂上传来一阵剧烈的疼痛，被打过的皮肤立刻泛起了淤青。

赛罗反应过来之后，手像触电一样迅速收了回去，眼底竟然透露出了一丝恐惧。

“这样打自己，不会很痛吗。”赛文苦笑了一下，慢慢收回挡住赛罗那一拳的手臂。疼痛感让他禁不住倒吸了一口冷气。

“对不起......对不起爸爸......”赛罗不住的喃喃，无助的眼神茫然的看着前方，让赛文的心一阵绞痛。

“赛罗，这不是你的错，这所有的一切都不是你的错，你明白吗？”赛文看着赛罗的样子心疼的要碎了。

“不......不......”赛罗的瞳孔里又开始慢慢泛起血色，赛文的心一下子收紧，他抓住赛罗的手：“赛罗，听我说，冷静一点，有什么事对我说，我在这陪着你，爸爸在这！”

 

 

**第七章 赛罗，对不起【五】**

“爸爸”两个字让赛罗停了一下，他茫然地摸索着赛文的方向，在碰到赛文的肩膀时，他眼底的恐惧明显消除了不少。

“爸爸......”他喃喃着，然后猛地抬起头，失神的眼睛看向赛文的方向，却没有聚焦。

“那么，爸爸为什么要那样折磨自己呢？”

赛文听得一愣，难道赛罗情绪失控真的像泰罗所说的一样，是因为担心自己吗？“赛罗......”

赛罗艰难的吞咽了一下，反正也看不见，他索性把想说的全说了出来。

“我当时......就是看到你吃了那么多的止痛片和安眠药......我知道那些......那些不好......我突然感觉很难受，我不知道......我以前没有过那种感觉......我脑子很乱......然后竟然打了你......我本来想告诉你......你也要照顾好自己......我不知道......不知道当时怎么回事......”

赛罗说的断断续续，赛文好不容易听懂了，他拉住赛罗的手又紧了一些：“赛罗，我明白，我明白你的担心，我以后不会了，一定不会了，好吗？”

赛罗艰难的点点头，感受着包住自己双手的掌心的温度，他急促的呼吸缓缓平复下来。

“好了，赛罗，奥特之母说你是因为受的刺激太大，感到恐惧才会暂时失明，现在我们试试能不能把它治好，好吗？不要害怕，闭上眼睛。”

赛罗闭上了眼睛，努力放下心里一切恐惧的感觉，而赛文在旁边慢慢说着。

“赛罗，放松。别害怕。睁开眼睛试试，能看到吗？”

赛罗感觉心脏在怦怦的跳。他睁开眼睛，却发现还是一片漆黑。

看着赛罗依旧空洞的眼神，赛文心里又酸又疼。他吸了一口气，把赛罗的手又握紧了一些。

“再闭上眼睛，什么都不要想，赛罗。不要害怕，放下你的恐惧，拿出勇气来。我相信你的勇敢。这次呢？”

赛罗再次睁开双眼，却依然是一片虚无。

他缓缓摇了摇头。

赛文咬了咬下唇，继续放缓了声音：“赛罗，再来一次，你一定可以的。闭上眼睛，摒弃杂念。你很勇敢，赛罗，你一定可以渡过这个难关。再试一次。”

赛罗睁开眼睛，他努力看向赛文的方向，可仍然是无边无际的黑暗。

他用力摇头，眼里开始蓄起泪水：“我看不到......爸爸！我看不到！”他开始挣扎，想要挣开赛文的手。

“赛罗......赛罗！”赛文用力抓住他的手，将他的掌心贴在自己的胸口。

“感受到了吗？赛罗。我在这，爸爸在这，在这里陪着你。”赛罗的手紧紧贴着赛文心脏的位置，里面一下又一下有力的跳动传到赛罗的掌心，赛罗深深地呼吸着。

“我在这里，我永远不会离开。我永远都在你身边，我保证，好吗？赛罗，不要害怕，爸爸在这里。”赛文扶着赛罗的手，将它们更用力的按在了自己的胸口，寂静的房间里听得到两颗心脏的跳动。

“再来一次，赛罗。慢慢睁开眼睛，别害怕，我在。”

赛罗颤抖着缓缓睁开眼睛，近在咫尺的父亲的形象展现在他的面前。一样的严厉而慈爱，脸上有深深的倦容，惊喜的眼神却盖过了一切疲惫。赛罗激动的呼吸一下子加快。

看着眼睛里终于有了波动的赛罗，赛文含着泪笑了。他握紧了贴在自己胸口的赛罗的手，轻声开口。

“看到了吗？赛罗。我在。永远也不会再离开。”

“爸......爸爸......”赛罗的声音变得哽咽，父子俩再次紧紧相拥。

“好了，赛罗。”赛文轻轻拍着赛罗的背，此时的赛罗正在自己怀里呜咽得像个孩子。

赛文轻轻推开赛罗，扶着他的肩膀，一手轻抚着他的头，就像多年前那样。

“赛罗，对不起。”

“诶？”赛罗没想到赛文会这么说。

“对不起，你小的时候......我不得不让你自己生活，现在你终于长大了......我欠你一句抱歉，一生的抱歉。”

赛罗有些不好意思的笑了。“别这样啦老爹！”他拍了一下赛文的肩膀，“我不是长大了吗？”

赛罗帅气的擦了一下鼻子。

“而且还是，赛罗奥特曼，最优秀的奥特战士，赛文的儿子！”

父子相视而笑。

“没错，你是赛罗奥特曼，我的儿子！”

赛文的眼中，满是赞许的骄傲。

 

 

 

 

**第八章 贝利亚的复活【一】**

【超级赛罗格斗后】

“喂，老爹，我回来啦！”

一团光芒落入赛文的家，光芒散去后，赛罗的身影出现在房间里。

可是，屋子里面静悄悄的，没有一点声音。

“怎么回事？我记得老爹每年的这个时候是休假的啊。”赛罗疑惑的偏了一下头，扫视了家里一圈，没有一点异常。

可赛罗还是觉得哪里不对劲。他努力地想到底是哪里不对。

可是没有。一切都很安静。

安静。对。赛罗猛地抬起头。问题就在这里。太安静了。

对于经过训练的奥特战士来说，赛罗的听力远远超乎一般的奥特曼。而今天他竟然听不到一点动静。

到底怎么了？赛罗心中有种不好的预感。他转身跑出了家门。

街道上同样空空如也，没有一丝生机。微风吹着地上的落叶，打起几个旋后落在了赛罗脚下。赛罗俯身捡起，却在一瞬间感受到了一种熟悉的黑暗力量。

这是......赛罗不愿承认，可接下来发生的事情让他不得不面对现实。

面前一座大厦上的屏幕突然自己亮了起来，贝利亚的脸浮现在上面。那种阴森的声音赛罗一辈子也忘不了。

“赛罗奥特曼，我给你准备的礼物还喜欢吗？毫无生机的光之国。”贝利亚张开了手，狰狞的表情让赛罗的拳不由自主地握了起来，“现在整个星球上，可就只剩你一个有机生命体了哦，赛罗奥特曼。”他阴沉的笑了起来。

“可想死我了呢，赛罗。”

“贝利亚！你个混蛋，还没有死够吗！”赛罗伸出一只手指着屏幕里的贝利亚，牙齿咬得格格作响。

“和赛罗的战斗还没分出胜负，我怎么会死够呢，哈哈哈......”贝利亚手一挥，赛罗眼前出现了另一幅画面：无数的奥特曼被束缚在无数十字架上，很多在奋力挣扎，可无论如何也挣脱不了。在最前面一排的一个空着的十字架旁边，赛文正被紧紧的束缚着，一脸痛苦的表情。

“老爹！”赛罗喊道。

“看来赛文果然是你的软肋啊，赛罗。”贝利亚的笑声让赛罗全身的血液都在燃烧，“那我就不怕你不来了。我们怪兽墓场见吧。”

屏幕突然消失了，赛罗眼前又恢复了原来的一片死寂。

可恶......赛罗暗暗握紧了拳。

他给红莲他们发去了一条讯息：红莲，镜子，詹伯特和詹奈，贝利亚又复活了，他劫持了我老爹他们去了怪兽墓场。我要去找他，你们尽快过来帮我。赛罗。

随后他脚下用力，向怪兽墓场飞去。

 

 

**第八章 贝利亚的复活【二】**

当赛罗到达怪兽墓场时，第一眼便看到了被束缚的赛文。

“老爹，你没事吧！”

“赛罗......你怎么过来了，这是贝利亚的陷阱......”赛文的声音很小。

“为了救出你们，管他什么陷阱，我都要闯！”赛罗上去想解开赛文的束缚，却被一道紫色的屏障弹了回来。

“赛罗，不要白费力气了。”一旁的奥特之父开口，“贝利亚不知道从哪里找来的黑暗力量，在我们都毫无防备的情况下把我们抓到了这里。在打败贝利亚之前，我们身上的黑暗束缚是不会打开的。”

“可恶！”赛罗一甩手，“那就让我把他打败！”

“呦，口气不小嘛，赛罗奥特曼。”背后的声音让赛罗猛地转过身，面前的贝利亚身上的黑暗力量比以前任何一次都更令人窒息。

“哼，”赛罗擦了一下鼻子。“既然自己送上门来，我就不客气了。”他摆好架势，“贝利亚！”

“赛罗，一切小心！”赛文嘱咐道。

“放心吧老爹！”

赛罗的身体上燃烧着愤怒的火焰，他怒吼一声向贝利亚冲去。

“呀——”一个漂亮的回旋踢精准的向贝利亚的头顶踢去，却被贝利亚伸出手拦了下来。贝利亚抓住赛罗的脚踝反手向外抛出，赛罗借力又踢向贝利亚，贝利亚伸出手接住了赛罗那一踢，光明与黑暗相撞的振动波激荡出了很远。

赛罗和贝利亚向反方向弹了出去，赛罗保持单膝跪地的姿势，一手向外伸出，一手撑着地面向后滑行，最后稳稳停住。而这时对面的贝利亚也一起停下，他冷哼一声站起来：“赛罗，这种比赛，我可真是怀念呢。”

“不过，”贝利亚双手向两侧张开，“我还给你准备了一个小礼物，不知道你喜不喜欢。”贝利亚说完，从赛罗身旁的两块岩石上突然射出两道光芒，射在赛罗身上产生了耀眼的紫光。

当紫光消失后，身穿护甲装置的赛罗出现在大家面前。

“赛罗！”十字架上的赛文和雷欧都喊了出来。

赛罗看着自己身上的护甲，用手擦了一下鼻子哼了一声：“别小看本少爷，就算这样一样能把你打的满地找牙！”赛罗说着便向贝利亚冲去，可跑到一半却突然停住了。

“赛罗！”赛文的声音里满是担心。

“怎么回事，我怎么动不了了！”赛罗用力地在原地挣扎着，可还是动弹不得。他抬起头看向贝利亚，贝利亚此时正阴险的笑着。

“怎么样啊，赛罗奥特曼？这个护甲装置受我控制，所以你现在也受我控制了，是不是很有趣啊？哈哈哈哈哈......”

贝利亚一挥手，赛罗便不受控制的一个前空翻，后背重重摔在了地上。

“呃......”疼痛让他忍不住发出一声呻吟。

他费力的爬起来，想要冲向贝利亚，可贝利亚的手向前一伸，赛罗便再次被停在了原地。随着贝利亚的动作，赛罗的身体腾空飞起，在空中翻转了几圈之后又突然摔了下来。

“......”赛罗趴在地上，被摔得爬不起来。

“这就不行了啊，赛罗奥特曼？我真是高看你了呢。这个礼物喜欢吗？”

赛罗费力的翻身坐起，背靠着一块岩石。

“哼，”他抬起手擦了一下鼻子，“正合我意！”

赛罗呐喊着从地面上弹到空中，再次向贝利亚俯冲下去。

“幼稚。”贝利亚冷哼一声，抬手控制住赛罗，赛罗便在半空中停住，动弹不得。贝利亚撤开手，赛罗又从距离地面几百米的高空摔了下来。

“可恶......”赛罗一点一点的爬起来，面向贝利亚。“有本事就别玩偷袭，我们光明正大的打一架！”

“不好意思，我还没玩够啊，赛罗。”贝利亚抬起手刮了一下脸，发出刺耳的金属摩擦声。他转身飞到高处的一块岩石上坐下，向赛罗的护甲上发射了一道光线：“我们来玩点更好玩的吧。赛罗，去攻击赛文！”

 

 

**第八章 贝利亚的复活【三】**

“什么？！”赛罗还没有反应过来，就已经被护甲巨大的力量扯到赛文的面前，黑暗屏障消失了，赛罗跌跌撞撞的走到赛文面前，他用一只手用力抓着自己想要出拳的另一只手，艰难的抬头看着被束缚在悬在空中的十字架上的赛文。

“老爹，你没事吧？”赛罗着急的问。

“他现在没事，一会就要有事了哦，赛罗总特曼。”贝利亚肆无忌惮的笑着，“赛罗，快去攻击赛文！”

“啊——”赛罗努力想控制着自己不听使唤的身体，可护甲的力量比他想象的要巨大太多。

“老爹！我该怎么——”赛罗一句话还没说完，便不受控制的向上跳起发出一拳，重重打在了赛文胸口。

“呃......”赛文怕增加赛罗的负担，努力的控制着不让自己发出太大的喊叫声，可撑不住突然垂下的头还是出卖了他。

“老爹！老爹你没事吧！”赛罗边喊着，边继续与控制自己的铠甲做着斗争。

“咳......我......没事......”赛文把嘴里泛上来的一股带有腥甜味的液体咽了回去，咬着牙说。他实在不忍心看到赛罗因为伤害了自己再分心，现在赛罗已经很痛苦了，不能再增加他的压力。

赛罗听到这句话稍微放下了心，他低下头，努力和护甲的力量抗争着。

“赛罗，你太天真了！”贝利亚的话像晴天霹雳一样传入赛罗的耳朵，赛罗猛地转身看向贝利亚：“你什么意思？”

“哦，我什么意思都没有啊，哈哈。既然没事，那就再来几拳看看吧！”

贝利亚又向赛罗的护甲发出一道光线，赛罗感到双臂上有一股巨大的牵引力拖着自己向赛文冲去。他想反抗，可那股黑暗的力量牢牢地钳制着他，身体仿佛不听他的使唤了一样，他眼睁睁的看着自己的双拳接连落在赛文的腹部，愤怒和仇恨快要把他逼疯。

赛罗的意念在与护甲不停地做着抗争，他消耗了大量体力，在又一次的强制攻击后，他坚持不住，单膝跪在了地上，手撑着地面大口喘息着。

“噗！”赛文终于控制不住喷出一口鲜血，血落在赛罗面前的地面，迅速的渗入了泥土里，那一片暗红与周围灰色的土壤形成的鲜明对比触目惊心。

“老爹！！！”赛罗跪在地上向上伸出手，努力的抬头看向赛文。

“呃......赛罗......”赛文本来就被黑暗束缚压制的几乎没有了体力，再挨了赛罗几拳之后，他几乎连话都说不出来了。

“老爹......”赛罗慢慢收回了伸向赛文的无助的手，攥成拳在胸口。

“可恶......”赛罗死死地咬着牙。

“赛罗？你在说什么？”贝利亚还若无其事的坐在高处看戏。

“可恶！！！”赛罗猛地站起来，转身面对贝利亚，“你这样玩弄感情，玩弄生命，我绝对不允许！你的所作所为，我永远也不会原谅！！！”

“啊——”赛罗仰天大叫一声，身上的护甲装置随着叫声猛地破裂。赛罗身上放出金黄的光，随后光转为火焰的颜色。炙热的温度让贝利亚抬手挡住了眼睛。而当他放下手时，面前的赛罗已经变成了耀眼的日冕形态。

“Strong Corona——Zero！”

 

 

**第八章 贝利亚的复活【四】**

赛罗向贝利亚冲去，每跑一步都引起地面隐隐的震动。他体内的能量完全爆发，激荡的光辉映衬着他高高跳起，在空中以侧踢的姿势对准贝利亚俯冲下去。贝利亚连忙跳开，赛罗一脚踢到了贝利亚坐过的岩石上，岩石崩裂，碎裂的石块燃烧着四下喷溅，在空中划出了一道道灼目的弧线。

贝利亚落到地面向后翻滚了几圈才终于停下，而赛罗也稳稳的从空中落下，站在贝利亚对面。

“哼，赛罗，很强嘛。”贝利亚缓缓站了起来，与赛罗对视。

“知道怕的话就赶紧把我老爹他们放了！说不定本少爷还能留你个全尸！”赛罗双拳对打发出“铛”的一声，他一手指向贝利亚，自信的声音散发出无形的气场。

“哼哼，赛罗，我还没有认真打呢，你现在说这句话，为时过早吧！”贝利亚说着，双手聚起两团光球，一金一银的两种光线，一种发出火焰般的灼热气息，另一种则是寒冰般的冰冷气息。

“这是......”赛罗目瞪口呆，贝利亚怎么会这种光线？

“哈哈哈哈......”贝利亚阴沉的笑声传来，“黑暗五天王的能量都被我融在了体内，这是冷冻的古洛肯和炎上的帝斯洛古的合体光线，来尝尝吧！”

贝利亚说着，将两手的光球汇合，金银的光线丝丝缕缕的融汇在一起，似乎是融合却又各自分开，这团夹杂着烈焰和寒冰的光线向赛罗射来，赛罗忙发出光线抵挡，两股光在空中相撞，爆炸，汇合处刺眼的火球让一旁的奥特曼们都闭上了眼睛。

轰——

赛罗被远远的弹出，甩在地上后又向后翻滚了好几圈才好不容易停住。他单膝跪在地上，用手撑着地面大口喘气。

“赛罗，你没事吧？”雷欧担心地问。

“没事，这点小伤，对本少爷来说根本不算什么！”赛罗一甩手站起来，却又支持不住跪在了地上。

“赛罗！”奥特之父也沉不住气了。

“我没事！”赛罗支撑着站了起来，他深呼吸一下沉住气，正想接着冲上去，却被一阵“嘟嘟”的提示音停住。

“这......”赛罗低头一看，自己胸前的计时器正在闪烁，刺眼的红色让赛罗愣住了，“怎么会这样？”

“哈哈哈哈，怎么样，赛罗？”贝利亚狂妄的笑着，“刚刚那身护甲装置不仅能控制你，还能加剧你的能量消耗，是不是很有趣啊？”

“可恶！贝利亚，别以为这样就能让我退缩！”赛罗擦了一下鼻子，对贝利亚说。

“哦，是吗？他会死的哦。”贝利亚用下巴指向一个方向，赛罗转身，发现他指的竟然是赛文。赛文此时已经昏迷过去，他的手腕被绑在十字架上，而手和头都已经垂了下去。

“混蛋！你要把我老爹怎么样！”

“不怎么样，只是喜欢看着你痛苦而已。”贝利亚阴森的笑着，手中一道五彩的光线向赛文射去。

“老爹！”赛罗没有多想就挡在了赛文前面，可光线射在自己身上那种痛苦的感觉让他发出一声惨叫。

“帝国星人彼拉尼亚斯的奥特兄弟必杀光线，啧啧啧......”贝利亚低笑了一声，“我真是喜欢呢。你是赛文的儿子，这光线对你的作用一样明显吧，赛罗。”

“什么？必杀光线？！”泰罗叫了出来，他被必杀光线照射过，那种难以言说的痛苦他至今历历在目。“贝利亚，快住手！”

“住手？哼，真是天真。看着赛罗痛不欲生的样子，我高兴还来不及，怎么会住手？”贝利亚说着，手中射出的光线又强烈了几分。

“啊——”赛罗挣扎的惨叫声响彻天空。

 

 

**第八章 贝利亚的复活【五】**

赛罗全身都是破绽的身体暴露在必杀光线下，他感觉自己痛苦的要炸裂了，全身没有一处舒服的地方，说不清是酥麻还是酸痛，所有难受的感觉一起出现在了他的每一寸皮肤上。手脚也开始发软，他紧紧握着拳却没有一点缓和，他什么都做不了，只能不停地喊，用喊叫来让自己的痛苦发泄出去一点。那不是疼痛，赛罗忍得住疼痛，可这种比死了还难过的感觉让他耗尽所有精力也忍不下去。他用最后一点意志力不让自己摔到地上，因为赛文还在后面，如果他坚持不住了，必杀光线就会照在赛文身上。

“呃......”这时，赛罗身后的赛文慢慢醒转过来，可他一睁开眼睛就看到赛罗挡在自己身前被一种五彩的光线照着。多年的战斗经验让赛文一眼就认出那是奥特必杀光线，赛文感觉自己的心猛地抽痛了一下。

“赛罗，快离开！”

“老......老爹，你醒啦......”赛罗想装出没事的样子，可那种痛苦的感觉又让他忍不住发出一声惨叫。

“赛罗，别管我了，快离开这里！”

“哈......老爹，你在......开什么玩笑！”赛罗全身都在不由自主的战栗，可他还是咬着牙说着，“我......绝不会......让你死的，因为......你说过......永远......不离开......”赛罗用力将双臂挡在身前，缓冲掉了一部分光线，说话速度也因此快了一些。

“我一定会保护好老爹你......放心吧，我没事！”

活下去，一定要活下去！赛罗在心里对自己说。

赛罗发现自己从没有过这么强烈的求生欲，他终于明白了当初赛文对他说的话，不能为爱而死，要为爱而活！

坚持住，赛罗！活下去！

无数条光线突然从天而降，落在贝利亚身边，迫使他将必杀光线收了回去。

赛罗从空中落到地上，胸前的指示器急促的闪烁着。他大口喘着气，身上的痛苦感还没有完全消失，他捂着胸口跪在地上。

“赛罗，你怎么样？”赛文低头看着自己的儿子，心中的感动化作焦急的呼唤。

“我没事，老爹，你放心好了。”赛罗的嗓音有些沙哑，他想站起来却力不从心，只好跪在地上喘息，慢慢积攒着体力。

“赛罗，你怎么被打成这样？幸好我们来的及时。”熟悉的声音在赛罗上方响起，随后赛罗被一双手搀了起来。

“镜子，各位，你们来啦。”赛罗感激的看向他们。

“嗨，Ultimate Force Zero全员登场！”红莲在一旁耍帅的一拍手，“赛罗酱，这里就交给我们，你在一边歇着就好啦。”

“哼，你们这些赛罗的帮手，我早就看你们不顺眼了！”贝利亚说着，摆好了架势。而红莲他们也准备迎战。

“大家小心！他现在体内有黑暗五天王的力量！”赛罗在后面喊。

“放心吧赛罗酱，我们不会输的！”红莲用手甩了一下头发，“Fire！”

几人向贝利亚冲去。

红莲和镜子一左一右向贝利亚发出一记飞踢，贝利亚伸出两手挡住，顺势抓着红莲和镜子的脚踝腾空而起，踢向后面的詹伯特和詹奈。

贝利亚被四人包围在中间，他环视一圈后突然跳到空中，然后俯冲向下发出光线。四人措手不及，就地滚向了一边。

贝利亚与对面的一排四人对峙，詹伯特和詹奈伸出手臂，同时说道：

“双詹飞拳！”

两只钢铁飞拳向贝利亚打去，贝利亚双臂交叉在胸前挡住了飞拳，双方僵持不下。而这时，镜子骑士又走上前：“银色十字！”

贝利亚抵制着双詹飞拳，然后侧转使出一个横踢将银色十字踢碎，红莲忍不住了，“火焰扣杀！”朝贝利亚冲去。

“哼，几个打我一个，觉得我就怕了吗。”贝利亚冷哼一声，身上的黑暗力量突然大涨，将还未接近的红莲和镜子他们都弹了出去。

红莲他们都摔在地上动弹不得。

“红莲火焰！镜子骑士！詹伯特！詹奈！”在一旁的赛罗焦急地喊着，然后不顾快到极限的身体，摘下冰斧向贝利亚冲去。

 

 

 

 

**第九章 赛罗的陨灭【上】**

“赛罗！不要！”赛文在后面心急如焚。

赛罗将冰斧交叉，冲到贝利亚面前，而贝利亚也交叉双手和赛罗对峙着。

时间静止了一秒。

“啊——”

赛罗被贝利亚巨大的黑暗力量弹了出去，摔在赛文脚下。

“赛罗！没事吧！”赛文问，可赛罗已经没有力气说话了。

“怎么样啊？光之国的......奥特曼们？”贝利亚冷笑，“你们也算是奥特曼啊。”

“可恶......”被束缚的奥特曼都握紧了双拳。

“好了，既然你们这么痛苦，我就送你们一程好了！”贝利亚说着要发出光线。

“不......”

“什么？”贝利亚停下手里的动作，看着慢慢从地上爬起来的赛罗，“你说什么？”

“还没结束......”赛罗咬着牙低声说道，他此时恢复了一般形态，缓缓站直了身体，胸前的计时器警报声越来越尖锐。

“还没结束？”贝利亚重复着赛罗的话，“你是在讲笑话吗？”

“还没结束，还有最后一招！”赛罗说着，浑身燃起了火焰，向贝利亚冲去。

“我们，绝对不会输！”

看着赛罗身上的火焰那熟悉的温度，泰罗和梦比优斯同时喊了出来：

“赛罗！不要！”

“这是......”红莲趴在地上艰难地看向赛罗。

“从没见过这种能量......”镜子骑士也在自言自语。

而赛文则早已惊呆了，他没办法摆脱束缚，只能那样看着赛罗。

“赛罗！快回来！你会死的！”奥特之父也着急的喊着赛罗。

可赛罗充耳不闻，只是燃烧着越来越猛烈的火焰，向贝利亚冲过去。

“赛罗......”赛文凝视着赛罗已经被火焰包围的身体，喃喃着。

赛罗要使用奥特炸弹。

那是他还小的时候，一个人在奥特竞技场看那些录像时便偷偷记在心里的招数。他记得泰罗和梦比优斯使用奥特炸弹之后，瘫在地上几乎站不起来的画面，也记得奥特炸弹那巨大的威力。

奥特炸弹的强度由使用者的能力而定，使用者能力越强，奥特炸弹爆破的威力就越大，但消耗的能量也随之越大。

赛罗心里清楚地知道，以他的能力使用奥特炸弹，能重创哪怕是贝利亚这样的敌人，可后果便是他可能会因为消耗过多能量而死去。这也是他一直不使用这一招数的原因。

可此刻的赛罗管不了那么多了。他的能量不足，无法召唤出Ultraman Saga，只有奥特炸弹是可以在能量不足的情况下，仍然可以用维持生命的最后能量使用的招数。

他知道这不是冲动，不是因为他不服输的一腔热血，他现在内心十分冷静。奥特炸弹是他反复考虑后使用的招数。也许自己会死，可是，他不在乎这些。

让大家活下去，是他此刻唯一的心愿。

赛文他们看着赛罗越跑越快，变成一团熊熊燃烧的火焰，带着最纯净的能量，冲到贝利亚面前。

赛罗张开双臂环住贝利亚，双手在贝利亚身后死死地扣紧。

“赛罗！！！！”赛文失声的喊着，他不敢相信，也不愿相信，赛罗会这样，用自己的生命......

 

**第九章 赛罗的陨灭【下】**

“放手！混蛋！”贝利亚一下又一下狠狠打着赛罗的后背，可赛罗不但没有躲避，反而把背部全部暴露在贝利亚面前让他打。他把所有力量用在了双手，两手紧紧地扣着，不给贝利亚丝毫挣脱的余地。

看着火光将贝利亚逐渐吞没，赛文几乎要忍不住自己的泪水。

“赛罗......”

“老爹，别这样。”悲伤的赛文他们听到了从那团火光中传出来的赛罗的声音，“我可是，一点也不后悔啊。”

“赛罗！”所有人一起喊着赛罗的名字。

“哈哈，还很为我担心嘛。那我这样做也值得了啊。”

隔着那团火光，大家好像看到了说着话的赛罗的样子，依旧是脸上带着不羁的笑容，灿烂的能融化冬雪。

“你们都没事就好啦，别这样。”

“我可是，笑着的啊。”

虽然这样说，赛罗的声音里却出现了一丝哽咽。他顿了顿，继续说着。

“一定要好好活下去啊，老爹，还有大家！”

“赛罗！别说傻话！一定要活着回来！！”雷欧忍着眼泪大声对赛罗喊。

“哈哈......”赛罗好像刚想说什么，声音却被巨大的爆炸声吞没了。

以贝利亚为中心的火光迅速地席卷了整个怪兽墓场。爆炸产生的气流激荡到很远很远的宇宙，金黄的光芒填充了黑暗冷寂的空间。

冲击波一浪浪的向四周扩散，炙热的温度在经过黑暗的压制空间时融化了奥特曼面前的黑暗屏障，所有的奥特曼身后束缚他们的十字架瞬间土崩瓦解。他们一个接一个落到地面，感受着劫后余生的欣喜。

最后，赛罗身体里最纯净的能量也激荡出来，红莲，镜子，詹伯特，詹奈，以及所有的奥特曼在接受赛罗耀眼到发白的能量之光时都觉得被注入了无限的能量，之前战斗和被束缚时损耗的能量都被补了回来，而且比以往任何时候的状态都更要精力充沛。

“这简直就是另一个等离子火花塔！”一个小奥特曼张开双臂感受着那纯净的能量，兴奋的说着，可他却被旁边的一个大一点的奥特曼拦住了。

“真拓哥哥，为什么要拦着我呢？”

“赛罗奥特曼他......为了救我们，可能要永远离开我们了......你这样开心是不是不太好呢？”

“哦，我明白了，”小奥低下头念念有词，“赛罗奥特曼，对不起，我刚刚不该那样开心，不过你的能量真的好纯净哦，希望你不管在哪里都过得开心。”

“嗯，这就对了。”真拓摸摸小奥的头，抬起头看向远方爆炸的中心。

赛罗哥哥，你还记得我吗？我现在正像你一样，保护着比我弱小的奥特曼们。你能活过来吗？赛罗哥哥，谢谢你！真拓在心里默默地想。

而另一边，爆炸的余震渐渐消失，星星点点的光粒子旋转着凝聚，赛罗又慢慢出现在了大家面前。

只不过，金黄的眸子已经熄灭，胸口的计时器也变成了灰色，赛罗的身体直直向后倒去。

“赛罗！”

赛文想要跑过去，可腿下一软又跪在了地上。雷欧和泰罗眼疾手快的扶住他，一起朝赛罗的方向走去。

赛文单膝跪在赛罗身边，用颤抖的手扶起赛罗的头放在自己腿上。

赛罗的嘴角还带着一丝微笑，仿佛还在和大家道别。周围围着的奥特曼们和红莲他们都难过的低下了头。

赛文看着赛罗胸前计时器上的裂痕，紧紧咬着下唇控制着自己的眼泪，可泪水还是不受控制的不停往下掉。赛文想说点什么，可张开口后声音里全是哽咽。

“儿子......”赛文把赛罗紧紧抱在怀里。

 

 

 

 

**第十章 痛不欲生**

红莲也跪在了赛文对面，拉着赛罗的手在微微颤抖。

“喂……赛罗酱……不带你这么玩的啊……快睁开眼睛啊……我们Ultimate Force Zero，我们Ultimate Force Zero怎么能缺了你啊……”红莲一拳砸在身边的地面，激起一阵无助的尘土。

“红莲，你别太难过了，赛罗他，是为了保护我们才死的，他……”镜子跪在红莲身边，一只手搭在红莲肩膀上想要安慰他。

“闭嘴！不许说那个字！赛罗没有！赛罗不会离开的！赛罗！别开玩笑了赛罗！……”红莲甩开镜子的手大声喊着，可喊声也渐渐变为低声的啜泣。他伸出手轻轻触碰着赛罗计时器上的裂痕，不停的摇着头。“我不相信……赛罗……别玩了……快回来啊……”

“赛罗……”一旁的詹伯特和詹奈也流下了眼泪。

“大家，先回光之国吧。”奥特之父的声音响了起来，却也透着深深的悲痛，“红莲火焰，你们几个也一起来吧。”

“是啊，先回光之国吧，说不定还能想到办法的。”奥特之母在一旁说。

光之国。

赛文不肯把赛罗安排在重症监护室，他只是选了一个角落里面的小小的病房，一个人坐在床边看着床上毫无意识的赛罗。

他不想让赛罗身上再插上那些冰冷的管子和仪器了。再说有什么用呢。只不过是一直听着表示心脏停跳的警报声而已。

就在这里再好好和赛罗呆一会吧。

红莲他们的情绪都稍微缓和了一些，被安排到别的的地方休息去了。只有赛文不肯休息，握着赛罗的手看着躺在病床上的他。

门外，奥特兄弟，雷欧，梦比优斯……很多奥特曼都聚在一起，看着房间里面的情景，都很心酸。

“赛文哥哥……”泰罗想推门进去，被杰克拦住了，他对着泰罗摇了摇头。“可是……”

“泰罗，让赛文自己呆一会吧。”佐菲摇了摇头，“这对他的打击太大了。”

“我们还是走吧。”佐菲说着转身离开，其他奥特曼也随后跟了上去。

病房里。

赛文把赛罗的手贴在自己胸口，冰冷的温度竟让他打了一个寒战。

他用两只手包着赛罗的手，用自己的温度徒劳的温暖着赛罗。病房里面到处是一片惨白，刺的赛文有些睁不开眼睛。他看着赛罗的脸，眼底隐隐有泪花却带着释然的微笑，赛罗把他离开前的最后一个表情定格，留在无尽的时空。

赛文看着自己的儿子，记忆中少的可怜的与赛罗在一起的记忆像放电影一样在眼前浮现。

******

“你，你是谁？这是哪里？”

“赛文叔叔……”

“我可以，叫你一声爸爸吗？”

“不用你管。”

“再见，赛文奥特曼。”

“别管我！你不是不要我了吗！为什么还要告诉我这些！为什么！！！！”

“那么，爸爸为什么要那样折磨自己呢？”

“而且还是，赛罗奥特曼，最优秀的奥特战士，赛文的儿子！”

“放心吧老爹！”

“我一定会保护好老爹你……放心吧，我没事！”

“一定要好好活下去啊！老爹，还有大家！”

******

“赛罗……”赛文紧紧攥着赛罗冰冷的手，“儿子……”

你怎么可以就这样离开了。赛罗。你怎么可以离开我。我们还没有一起吃过饭，还没有一起出去过，还没有像一对真正的父子那样做过每个家庭都在做的事情。

我们的任务就是战斗，从相认那天到现在就在一刻不停地战斗着。可现在，战斗还没结束，你却先走了。

赛罗，你怎么可以这样。

你还有没完成的任务啊，你还要继续战斗啊，赛罗你快站起来，快站起来再潇洒的战斗一次，快站起来再去维护一次正义，快站起来再为和平燃烧一次！

快站起来……再叫我一声“老爹”……

 

 

 

 

**第十一章 奇迹！复活！**

入夜。

赛文还在赛罗床边坐着，就保持着这个姿势坐了整整一天。他感觉不到累，也感觉不到饿，感觉不到任何身边的事物，全部的视线都集中在了赛罗身上。

一滴泪顺着脸颊缓缓流下，滴到了赛罗脸上，赛文猛地一震，才发现自己不知什么时候已经泪流满面。

好狼狈的样子。

赛文自嘲了笑了一下，不经意瞟了一眼窗外，才发现不知什么时候天已经黑了。

他站起来走到窗前，看着窗外一颗流星在空中划过一道完美的弧线，然后悄然无声的陨落。

他回过头看着赛罗，计时器上的裂痕那么扎眼。

赛罗……

赛文像决定了什么一样，双手在胸前聚起一束光。纯净的光芒瞬间点亮了压抑的病房，赛罗苍白的脸在这束光的照耀下仿佛也恢复了一线生机。

“赛罗，把我最纯净的能源传给你，你应该就能活过来了吧……”赛文喃喃自语着，手中纯白的光线慢慢流淌，柔和的笼罩在了赛罗的计时器上。

白色的能源从计时器的裂缝渗进去，慢慢的，裂缝被能源填满，开始慢慢愈合。

而此时的赛文已经满头大汗，头顶的计时器开始闪烁，他一个趔趄摔在了地上，光源也随之被切断。

“还差一点……”赛文爬起来单膝跪在地上，手指向赛罗胸口的方向。

赛罗的计时器在慢慢地被修复着，赛文已经坚持不住跪坐在了地面，只有双臂还抬起着对准赛罗的胸口。

“不行了……”赛文最后一点能量也马上要耗尽，他眼冒金星，几乎分辨不清赛罗的方向。

赛罗在一片黑暗中飘浮着。

他的意识还很清醒，可是他说不了话，也动不了。他还记得发生过的一切。

原来死了的感觉，是这样的啊。

他默默想着，脑海里不禁浮现出赛文的样子，那些关心过自己的奥特曼们，还有Ultimate Force Zero的每一位成员。

好想他们啊。可是以后可能见不到了吧。

赛罗觉得好冷，又冷又困，似乎快要坚持不住了。

让我睡一会吧。他想。

突然一股强烈的白光出现在赛罗面前，刺的他睁不开眼睛。

赛罗努力适应这耀眼的光线，里面带着的波动好熟悉。

白光里开始出现影像，赛罗看到了自己死去的时候大家的样子。

“赛罗酱，不带你这么玩的……”

“红莲……”赛罗喃喃。

镜头慢慢推着，赛罗看到了每一个在身边陪着自己的伙伴们。红莲，镜子，詹伯特和詹奈，雷欧，泰罗，梦比优斯……最后图像停在了赛文身上。他眼里含着泪水叫着自己的名字。

“赛罗……儿子……”

“老爹！可恶！”

赛罗想摆脱黑暗的沼泽，而头顶的伙伴们都在支持着自己。

他仿佛又听到了战斗的呼唤，还有来自父亲的呼唤。

“赛罗，站起来！去战斗！”

“啊——”赛罗大喊一声，冲破了黑暗的桎梏，向着头顶的光明奋力飞去。

“砰——”

赛文侧身摔倒在地。他用力抬头想看看赛罗，却终于坚持不住晕倒在地上。

听到声音的奥特之母和奥特兄弟，雷欧，还有红莲他们跑过来。

奥特之母看着地上躺着的赛文，什么都明白了。她过去扶起赛文：“怎么要做这种傻事……”

“不，母亲……”泰罗惊讶的几乎不会呼吸，他指着床上的赛罗，“你看！”

赛罗的双眸慢慢地恢复了金黄，计时器也变成了缓缓跳动的红色。

“赛罗酱！”红莲惊喜的喊。

“难道…….真的有奇迹吗……”奥特之母看着这一幕，不可置信的说。

 

 

 

 

**第十二章 卷土重来的阴谋【上】**

随后的一切变得简单。

大家在愣住了几秒之后全部恢复了理智，赛罗被迅速推进手术室接受最好的治疗，而赛文在简单的能量补充后也执意要到手术室门口等待着赛罗。

手术室上方红色的灯亮了起来，大家从赛罗苏醒的兴奋中缓和过来，开始默默地为赛罗祈祷，希望他的伤势并不严重。

但在进手术室之前，奥特之母的话还是留在了赛文他们耳畔：

“即使现在抢救，也仍然是重伤。不要抱太大的希望。”

赛罗，一定不能出什么事啊。

赛文紧盯着手术室上方的灯，在心里默默说着。

仿佛过了一年那么长，手术的灯终于熄灭了。大门打开，躺在床上的赛罗被推了出来。他戴着呼吸机，手上挂着吊针，疲惫的脸上透着一股病态的苍白。

“母亲，赛罗他……”赛文在一旁焦急地问道。

奥特之母的语气很焦急：“先送到重症监护室去再说。他现在不能离开监护仪器，很危险。”

赛罗被推进重症监护室安顿下来之后，门外的赛文又急急地问道：“母亲，赛罗他到底怎么样，不会有危险吧？”

奥特之母叹了一口气：“这孩子战斗实在是太卖力了。他的身体本来就因为过长时间的超负荷连续战斗而过于疲劳，这次本来就消耗了大量能量，又为了救我们首次使用了奥特炸弹……真是雪上加霜。”

“那……”赛文不知道该说什么好。他转头看了看房间里的赛罗，此时赛罗正因为痛苦急促的呼吸着。

“他需要长期的休息，现在伤势虽然严重，但不会危及生命。只要安静休养，一切都会好的。赛文，你就好好陪陪他吧。”

“好……我知道了，母亲，您刚做完手术也累了，请快去休息吧。”

奥特之母微微点了点头，便转身离开了。

房间里面一直看护着赛罗的医生走了出来：“各位如果想进去的话请随意，虽然他现在需要安静，但交谈几句还是没问题的。”

赛文对医生点了点头，便和红莲他们一起轻轻走进了房间里。

“啊，老爹，红莲，各位，你们来啦。”赛罗的声音很小，而且很沙哑，他的身体上到处缠绕着绷带，很多地方渗出了殷红的血迹。床边各种监护仪器在有条不紊的工作着，发出“滴滴”的声音。

“赛罗，你不要多说话了，注意身体。”赛文心疼的看着自己的儿子。

“嘛，我没事啦，倒是老爹你啊，消耗了那么多能量救我……你现在没事了吧？”

赛文点点头：“没事的，你不要担心我，好好养伤。”

“本少爷什么时候——”赛罗想要举起手臂示意自己没事，却不小心牵扯到了伤口，“啊……痛痛痛……”

“赛罗酱，都这个样子了还装什么啊？！”红莲虽然嘴上不客气，却走了过去轻轻地帮赛罗把手臂放好，拉上被子。

“红莲，你是不是吃错药了……”赛罗看到红莲这样有点不好意思，他咳嗽了一声转向其他伙伴，“各位都没事吧？对了，贝利亚那个混蛋怎么样了？”

“放心吧赛罗。”佐菲答道，“虽然没有得到贝利亚的确切死亡消息，但你一定重创了他，几年之内，他应该不会再猖狂了。”

“什么？本少爷费了这么大劲都没有炸死他？”赛罗有些不甘心的想要起来，“有本事再来跟本少爷打一架，一定把他……”

“赛罗。”赛文打断了他，“你现在好好养伤，不要再想着战斗的事了。贝利亚那边，我们会处理的。”

“老爹……”赛罗刚要反驳，就又被镜子打断了：“赛罗，赛文前辈说得对，你还是好好养伤吧。现在的你不能再战斗了。”

“可是……”

“赛罗，还是好好休息吧。”詹伯特和詹奈不愧是兄弟，连说的话都能同步。

“我……”

“赛罗！”屋子里的所有人一起喊着，大有“你再说我就吃了你”的感觉。

“……”赛罗看着满屋子无比团结的一众，躺回了枕头里，“好吧好吧，都让我休息，如果我格斗技术退步了，你们赔我？”

“放心吧赛罗，真的退步的话我会重新帮你训练的。”雷欧的话怎么听怎么不怀好意。

“……”赛罗决定自己还是闭嘴比较好。

虽然受伤了，但这样的日子，还是很和谐的嘛。

他默默地想。

 

**第十二章 卷土重来的阴谋【中】**

“我们先离开这里吧，让赛罗好好休息一下。”镜子提议。大家都同意了，于是便一起走了出去，只有赛文还留在房间里，他在赛罗床边坐了下来。

“老爹……”赛罗欲言又止。

“嗯？”

“没什么，谢谢你。”赛罗很别扭的将脸转到一边，半天才说出这句话。

赛文笑了：“父子之间，说什么谢谢。”

“嗯……”

一阵静默。只有仪器的声音，和赛罗急促的呼吸声。

“赛罗……”几分钟后，赛文终于开了口。

“啊？”

“……你的伤，很痛吗？”赛文看着赛罗头上的冷汗，眼里满是心疼。

“没事啦。”赛罗满不在乎的说着，可紧皱的眉头和死死抓着被子的手还是出卖了他，“已经好多了，老爹你不用担心。”

“哦……那就好。”赛文知道赛罗绝不是他口中说的“没事”，可又不好多说什么。

赛罗戴着呼吸面罩，由于疼痛他在不停的大口喘气，氧气急剧的消耗着。

“老爹我有点口渴啊，你帮我拿点水来吧。”赛罗突然说。

“好。”赛文起身走出了房间。

在赛文踏出房间的一瞬间，赛罗再也忍不住身上的疼痛，他把身上的被子猛地蹬开，低低地呻吟起来。

他说口渴只是想把赛文支开一段时间，他不想让赛文看到自己痛苦的样子，因为他怕赛文会担心。

可是真的……好痛好痛……

身上那些伤口像在一刻不停的撕咬他，绷带的摩擦更是加剧了那切肤刺骨的疼痛。他疼得只想打滚，可是他的身上插满了各种仪器，不能打滚。他也不能叫，他只能趁房间里面没人的时候偷偷用呻吟声来发泄一下身上剧烈的痛楚。

赛罗努力克制着自己的声音，下唇被他咬的发紫。他浑身都在不由自主的颤抖，疼痛如潮水般袭来，一浪高过一浪，快要将他淹没。他总是以为自己已经到达了疼痛的极限，不会再痛下去了，可下一秒永远会更疼。汗水流到眼睛里，火辣辣的，可赛罗就是坚强的不流一滴眼泪。

只有无止境的忍受，与折磨……

儿子用的这点小把戏，赛文又怎么会不知道。

他站在门外偷偷看着房间里强忍痛苦的赛罗，心疼的快碎了。他仰起头阻止眼里的泪水，想要走进去却没有勇气，因为他知道，只要一踏入房间，赛罗又会装出没事的样子，而自己的关心也无论如何都说不出口……

赛文深深吸进一口气，不敢再看房间里面的情形，只好快步走开去取水。

而这一边，赛罗还在病床上煎熬着，只为了不让父亲担心，独自承担着地狱般的痛苦……

明明是同样关心着对方，却从不会表达。

这到底是一种关心，还是一种折磨……

当赛文拿着水杯回来时，赛罗正安静地在床上躺着。

刚才那些场景，就像梦境一样。只不过赛文知道，那些是真实发生过的。因为赛罗的被子，还在床下，仿佛是安静的诉说……

赛文把水杯放在一边，捡起被子给赛罗盖上：“怎么会掉到地上的。”

他尽量用平静的语气说着，父子两个都在回避刚刚发生的一切。

“啊，我只是有点热，没想到一不小心把它弄掉了。”赛罗也很镇定，似乎早就想好了理由。虽然赛文知道，此刻赛罗的手像冰一样凉。

“嗯，起来喝点水吧。”虽然赛罗可能并不渴，但他出了那么多血，补水还是有必要的。

赛文小心翼翼的扶起赛罗，尽量避免碰到他的伤口。只不过在赛罗坐起来的一瞬间，他倒抽的那一口冷气在赛文听来还是那么刺耳。

赛文坐在床边，让赛罗倚着他避免身上用力，赛罗身上冰冷的温度又让赛文心里一疼。赛罗的头正好靠在自己肩膀上，从赛文的角度能看到赛罗的被子滑下去了一点，胸口雪白的绷带上透着鲜红的血迹。赛文告诉自己不要看，他觉得自己端着水的手在轻轻颤抖。

他拿着水杯慢慢喂赛罗喝着水。

 

 

**第十二章 卷土重来的阴谋【下】**

温热的水咽下去之后，赛罗觉得自己舒服了一点。赛文的水温调得刚刚好，让赛罗的身体获得了一丝温度。

“咳……老爹……”

赛文喂赛罗喝完水，扶着他的肩膀轻轻帮他躺下，给他盖好被子之后才说：“怎么了赛罗？”

“没事……我就是说，我舒服多了，你不用那么小心，我没事啦。”

赛罗满不在乎的语气和强装出来的笑容让赛文心里又酸又疼，他不知道要说什么，只好又给赛罗掖了掖被子：“把被子盖好，有什么事就告诉我，父子间别那么客气。”

“嗯，我知道，我真的没事。”

然后又是一片沉默。

突然门开了，一个警卫探进头焦急的说：“赛文奥特曼，请出来一下。”

“什么事？”赛文起身走了出去。

到了门外，警卫急急地说：“赛文奥特曼，贝利亚和黑暗五天王闯入光之国了，现在正在奥特广场，佐菲队长叫您赶紧过去。”

“什么？贝利亚怎么会这么快就恢复了？”

“具体情况现在还不清楚，不过事情紧急，请您快过去吧。”

门虚掩着，赛罗努力想听他们说了什么，可是距离比较远，他们的声音又很小，赛罗听不到。但从赛文的表情来看，是出大事了。

“老爹，怎么了？”赛罗艰难的撑起身体问。

“没什么，只是工作上的一些事情，赛罗你在这里好好休息不要乱动，我去去就回。”赛文知道如果告诉赛罗，他一定会硬撑着去作战，可他现在的身体别说战斗了，连站起来都困难。赛罗还不能脱离监护仪器，所以贝利亚复活的事情还是先不告诉他比较好。

赛文转身着急的走开，留下赛罗独自在房间里。

绝对有问题，老爹说话才不会这么模糊。而且不让我知道，肯定出大事了！赛罗默默的想着，然后开始费力的拔掉自己身上的仪器。

而此时的奥特广场上，贝利亚看着赶过来的赛文，阴沉的笑出了声。

“佐菲哥哥！艾斯！泰罗！梦比优斯！你们都怎么样！没事吧！”赛文看着躺了一地的奥特曼，不知所措。他抬头看着贝利亚，而后者正和黑暗五天王一起浮在空中，黑暗遮盖了他们身后的天空。

“贝利亚，你怎么会复活！你不是……”

“没错，我确实在怪兽墓场受到了赛罗的奥特炸弹，可那是我故意让他那么做的，目的就是让他能量耗尽而死。”

“什么？！可是你怎么可能不被奥特炸弹……”

“哈哈哈哈，你以为我聚集黑暗五天王的力量是为了什么？我们合体后奥特炸弹最多只能让我们的合体分开，却几乎不会造成任何实质性的伤害，这个解释，你满意了吧？”

“贝利亚……卑鄙！”

“哼，我相信的只有黑暗的力量，卑不卑鄙跟我有什么关系。”贝利亚冷哼了一声，随后手中聚起一团带着闪电的黑雾，“赛文，我知道赛罗又被救活了，把他交出来，我就离开，否则，我就杀了这里所有的奥特曼！”

“你！”赛文想要阻止贝利亚，却被背后偷袭的古洛肯击中，也倒在了地上。“贝利亚……”

“怎么样？考虑好没有啊？赛文奥特曼？是牺牲你的儿子呢，还是让躺在这里这几百名奥特曼死在我手里？”

赛文感觉自己头都要炸了，这两边让他舍弃哪一边都是不可能的，他真的不知道自己到底要怎么办……

躺在地上的佐菲艰难的爬起来，对着贝利亚说：“我们绝不会把赛罗交给你，他是我们光之国的英雄，我们绝不会做对不起伙伴的事情！”

其他的奥特曼听到佐菲队长的话，也纷纷坚持着爬了起来。

“我们绝不会把赛罗奥特曼交给你！”

“赛罗奥特曼是我们的英雄！”

“不要妄想我们会背叛赛罗奥特曼！”

角落里一个孩子的声音响起，那是真拓：“赛罗哥哥救了我们，现在轮到我们来救他了！贝利亚，不管你做什么，都不要想伤害赛罗奥特曼！”

这句话说出来后，越来越多的奥特曼站了起来，奥特广场上回荡着他们的声音。

“我们，绝不会背叛伙伴，也绝不会认输！”

“大家……”赛文感动地看着一个有一个或稚嫩或成熟的脸庞，眼底涌起了泪花。

“哼！好，既然你们这么说，那我就成全你们！”贝利亚手中的黑雾越来越大，闪电的光芒刺入了每个奥特曼的眼底。

“都到无边的黑暗中去吧！”贝利亚抬高了手。

“住手！”一个虽虚弱却坚定的声音传来，大家纷纷转头，竟然看到，赛罗，站在大家身后。

赛罗的绷带被他自己胡乱的拆了下来，他的身上带着血迹，左手还紧紧地捂着腹部最深的伤口，指缝中不停的渗着血。他说完那短短两个字后便承受不住跪在了地上，随后又侧身倒下。

他在地面捂着伤口挣扎着。

“赛罗！你怎么出来了！你现在……”赛文看着赛罗这个样子，心急如焚。

“老爹，不用担心我。”赛罗费力地说着，咬牙从地上爬了起来，伤口剧烈的疼痛感和大量的失血让他一阵阵的眩晕。

“贝利亚，放了那些奥特曼！呃……”撕裂的疼痛让赛罗呻吟了一声，他用全部的意志力控制自己的身体不让自己倒下去。

“我跟你走。”

“赛罗！”赛文向赛罗的方向伸出手，可现在做什么都没有用了。

“赛罗奥特曼！”广场上所有的奥特曼一起喊着。

赛罗笑了一下，虽然疼痛让这个笑十分短暂。他用虚弱的声音说着话。

“各位，你们为了我可以牺牲自己的生命，真的非常感谢。不过，光之国不可以因为我就失去这么多优秀的战士和子民，所以，还是让我去吧。大家为我所做的一切，我会记得的，谢谢大家！”

赛罗放开了捂着腹部的手，血液汩汩的流了出来。

他伸平双臂，被能量束缚在了十字架上。

十字架在贝利亚的控制下向天空飞去，奥特广场上的奥特曼们看到这个场景都不禁流下了眼泪。赛文更是腿下一软，跪在了地上。

“谢谢各位！这就当是，我为你们，做的最后一件事吧！”赛罗的声音从空中传来，带着决绝的坚强的笑意。

“老爹，再见了！”

 

 

 

 

**第十三章 地狱噩梦【上】**

贝利亚的领地。

赛罗被黑暗五天王包围在中间。那个空间无限广袤，却又无限黑暗。四周黑色的雾里时不时闪出耀眼的火光和闪电，惨白的闪电光映在几个身影上，忽明忽暗，更衬得这个环境阴森恐怖。脚下是一片像水一样的屏幕，上面变换播放着很多平行宇宙的情况。当踩在屏幕上时，脚下的画面会发生狰狞的扭曲，让人不寒而栗。

“赛罗奥特曼，你觉得怎么样啊？我们的基地？”

“哈……就这品味，不敢恭维。”赛罗由于严重的伤势站不起来，他单膝跪在地上，却还是不屑地嘲笑着他们。

“可恶！赛罗，都这个时候了你竟然还敢嘲笑我们！”贝利亚说着坐到了浮在空中的一把椅子上，“好吧，再过一会，看你还能不能笑得出来！”

“哼，无论什么时候，本少爷都绝不会向你求饶！”赛罗一手捂着腹部，挣扎着站起来，另一手指向高处的贝利亚，“你把我带到这，到底有什么目的！”

“没什么目的，只不过是想看着你痛苦的样子而已。”贝利亚双手扶着椅子的扶手，原本靠着椅背的身体向前倾，向着地面上的赛罗阴沉的说，“幸福和美好最让人不爽了。我最大的乐趣，就是看着别人地死去，尤其是你，赛罗奥特曼。”

在黑暗五天王阴险的笑声中，贝利亚往后一靠，随便地挥了挥手：“你们爱怎么玩就怎么玩吧，留他一口气给我就好。”

“遵命，陛下。”黑暗五天王恭敬的说。

赛罗被黑暗五天王轮流着攻击。他的伤势连支撑他站起来都很困难，更谈不上还击。他像一个玩具一样被扔来扔去，不管到了谁的手里都会遭到一次比一次残忍的殴打。他们好像展开了一场血腥的比赛，比赛的内容就是谁能让赛罗出的血更多，惨叫声更刺耳。赛罗原本伤势就根本没开始痊愈，这种殴打对于他来说就更会加倍的痛苦。

黑暗五天王绕成一个圈，把赛罗围在里面来回推着。看着赛罗一次又一次痛苦的仰起头发出惨叫，看着他身上的血液四处迸溅，贝利亚在空中阴沉的笑着，他调整了一下自己的姿势，用一副更加轻松的神态看这一出好戏。

赛罗的身体快到了极限。急剧的失血让他全身发冷，在闭塞的空间里没有空气流动，但赛罗却好像清晰地感受到了寒冷的空气正一点一点侵蚀入他的皮肤，浸透血液，直到深入骨髓。

他渐渐没有了喊叫的力气，可黑暗五天王却不会就此罢休，他们用更残忍的手段更用力的拳打脚踢逼赛罗发出惨叫，他们抓着他的脖子把他提起来不许他因为没有力气而倒下去。赛罗像提线木偶一样被扔来扔去，血腥的味道，惨叫的声音，混合着黑暗五天王和贝利亚的大笑。

赛罗觉得自己已经没有了知觉。他眼前被血水和汗水弄得一片模糊，分不清眼前的到底是哪个怪兽。他耳朵里嗡嗡作响，只能模糊的听到仿佛来自很远的地方的笑声。鼻腔里满是浓重的血腥味，闻得他想要作呕，可一次次吐出来的只是越来越近乎黑色的血。

他唯一剩下的感觉就是痛，切肤刺骨的痛，深入骨髓的痛，任何形容词都形容不了赛罗此时的感受。他用最后一点理智咬紧牙关，不让自己那么快就倒下去。

撑下去，一直支撑下去就有希望。

他想要自己想想别的事来分散一下注意力，可是没有用。不间断的疼痛不停将他拉回现实，他连出现幻象的机会都没有。他眼前只有怪兽模糊不清的脸，和无边无尽的黑暗。

在斯洛古的手掌贯穿了他的身体的时候，他真的再也忍不住了。体内的血已经所剩无几，能量早已经只剩下计时器里最后一点点维持呼吸和心跳的内核。赛罗终于倒在了地上，或者说是瘫在了地上，任凭他们怎么把他拎起来他也站不起来了。黑暗五天王不再轮流攻击，他们围着蜷缩在血泊里的赛罗，拳头雨点般从高处落下，蓄满能量的飞踢一次又一次的袭击着他的背部和胸口。

赛罗一动也不动的任凭他们蹂躏。他早已无力再动。

世界只剩下痛和血，再无其他。

赛罗倒在地上，头歪向一边。他的气息已经细若游丝，再也经不起一丝一毫的折腾。他的眼睛还睁着，看着黑暗五天王大笑着从自己身上踩过去，几万吨的重量从赛罗的手臂，腹部，胸口碾压过去，被挤压的部位，快要流干的鲜血又溢了出来。

赛罗已经没有了时间概念，他不知道，这场殴打持续了整整三天。

黑暗五天王都离开后，几个小怪兽走进来。

赛罗的双腕和双踝被套上了铁链，他被固定在空中。无垠的黑暗空间里，被吊在半空中的他也不知道，后面等着他的，将会是什么。

 

**第十三章 地狱噩梦【下】**

赛罗被吊在空中，浑身冰冷。

由于失血过度，他的手脚开始麻木，他想试着动一动，可是却发现自己根本没有能力控制自己的身体。经过几次的尝试之后他放弃了，他也实在没有精力再去坚持。

他又困又冷，但是感觉不到饿。因为内脏损坏，他已经失去了消化和吸收的能力，浓重的血腥味只能让他作呕。寒意侵蚀着他的身体，他觉得全身都在不自主地战栗。

他一直坚持着。他告诉自己不能睡，他真的不确定万一睡着了，自己还能不能醒来。黑暗的空间里每一秒都显得那么漫长，赛罗咬着牙保持清醒。

突然，某个地方射出了强光，那里站着一个黑影。赛罗感受到一股强烈的黑暗气息，不用看就知道那个黑影是谁。

“赛罗奥特曼，你感觉怎么样啊？”贝利亚的笑声让赛罗咬牙切齿。

赛罗没有太多体力，他可能还要撑很久，所以他没有说话，只是冷哼了一声。

“都这个时候了还不求饶，啧啧啧……”贝利亚咂着嘴，“看来还真是让你老爹为你骄傲呢。”

“混……蛋。”

赛罗忍不住骂了一句。

“哈哈哈哈……”贝利亚竟然大笑起来，他鼓着掌，“果然有志气，啊？不过今天，我就要看看你到底能忍到什么程度！”

贝利亚说着眼中锋芒一聚，以肉眼看不清的速度飞到赛罗面前，一拳向赛罗的肚子打过去。

“噗！”

赛罗直接喷了一口鲜血。他低头看着贝利亚的手臂。他的身后，贝利亚的手从里面穿了出来。

贝利亚冷笑一声，将手从赛罗身体里慢慢抽出。

“呃……啊……”赛罗用微弱的声音呻吟着，他垂着头，嘴角一缕鲜红的血缓缓流下，滴到胸前。

贝利亚看着自己手臂上的血，低沉的笑了一声：“赛罗，还不低头吗？”

“做梦！”赛罗话音刚落，就又忍不住呻吟了一声。他想挣脱铁链的束缚，可身体根本动不了。他只能以不屈的眼神看着近在咫尺的贝利亚。

“你！”贝利亚有些气急败坏，他从没想过赛罗竟然能忍受这么大的痛苦。他转身飞到地面，打开了墙上的一个控制阀。整个空间突然亮了起来。

可是，在光照到赛罗身上的一瞬间，赛罗突然浑身一震，随即发出一声惨叫。而后，更痛苦的感觉袭来，赛罗全身都被那光照射着，他痛苦的喊着，额上的冷汗成股的流了下来。

“贝利亚……这是……什么……”他咬牙看着地面上的贝利亚。

“这些光芒是奥特必杀光线。”贝利亚的语气充满了残忍，“用奥特必杀光线作为光源来照亮这个空间，这么天才的主意，可是专门为了赛罗你想出来的。”贝利亚张开了双手，看着满屋子五彩的光大笑，“赛罗，在必杀光线的照射下尽情的感受痛苦吧！”说完，贝利亚转身走了出去，只留下了得意的笑声。

“可……恶……”暴露在必杀光线下的赛罗浑身痛苦的仿佛要炸裂，他奋力的挣扎着，可那种痛苦的感觉没有丝毫的减弱。他的嗓子里发出一声又一声惨叫，很快便没有了挣扎的力气，浑身瘫软的被吊在半空。

眼前五彩的世界透着冰冷的温度，赛罗在这里的每一秒都是对他忍耐力最大的挑战。他已经没有理智了，没有再坚持下去的理智，这种痛不欲生的感觉让他几近崩溃，他的头深深地向下垂着，满脑子想的都是死亡。

他好想死去，死了之后就不会有这种痛苦的感觉了，可是他没法死，被紧紧束缚着的赛罗只能不停的惨叫，直到嗓子嘶哑得叫不出声音，那种全身要爆炸的痛苦疯狂地蚕食着他的每一根神经，他剧烈的颤抖着，没有任何精力去想任何事，痛苦的感觉把他侵蚀殆尽，折磨着他的灵魂。

不知过了多久，当赛罗的全身都像火一样快要燃烧的时候，光突然灭了。

束缚赛罗的铁链被打开，他掉到了地上。

他还有意识，可是没有了任何力气。他就那样躺在那里，没有呻吟，没有挣扎，连皱眉都没有。

他感觉自己的一只脚踝被人抓住，在地上拖着走。他被拖到了某个地方，手腕上再次被套上了能量锁。似乎是十字架，但他没有力气去管这些了。

“把他送回去吧，让那些奥特曼看看他们英雄的样子。”贝利亚的声音在耳边响起。

“陛下，他们的科技很发达，万一赛罗又被治好了……”

“放心。”贝利亚的声音里带着兴奋的暴戾，“被必杀光线照射5个小时，就连奥特之王也回天乏术了。把他送回去，让赛文他们多痛苦一会吧，哈哈哈哈……”

“遵命，陛下。”

赛罗觉得自己被人扔到了宇宙。

 

 

 

 

**第十四章 光之国的眼泪【上】**

当赛罗突然在光之国的天空出现时，所有奥特曼都愣了一下。

然后不知是谁最先喊出：“赛罗奥特曼！”随后光之国开始沸腾。可欢呼并没有持续很久，因为几秒钟后，随着赛罗越来越近，他的样子也展现在大家面前。

恐怕只能用“惨不忍睹”来形容。                         

很多还小的奥特曼在看清赛罗的样子后吓得大哭起来，而成年奥特曼们也纷纷别过头去，并捂住了自己孩子的眼睛。

佐菲和初代最先赶到了现场，看着还悬在空中的，被束缚在十字架上的赛罗，他们都不由自主的闭上眼睛稳定了一下情绪，然后才发出光线解开赛罗的能量锁。

赛罗在掉到地上之前被佐菲和初代接住，他们把赛罗轻轻放在地面上，地上顿时出现了一滩血迹。

“赛罗？赛罗，醒一醒！”佐菲蹲下身轻声叫着赛罗的名字，他不敢碰赛罗，而其实赛罗身上也根本无处可碰，血迹挡住了原来红蓝相间的身体，一眼看去只是一片鲜红。

赛罗此时还有一点意识，他用尽全身的力量，轻轻点了一下头。

而这时，围观的奥特曼让开了一条路，刚刚接到消息从宇宙警备队赶来的赛文冲了进来，他跪在赛罗身边。

赛罗感受到一股熟悉的气息，他微微张了张嘴，可是什么也说不出来了。

“赛罗……”

赛文颤抖着声音说出了这句话，随后眼前一黑就向后倒去，身后的佐菲和初代及时扶住了他。

他缓过神来之后低头看着自己的儿子，才几天的时间，赛罗已经被折磨的完全不成样子，身上的伤口一层叠着一层，不停涌出的血仿佛化为了利刃，一下一下用力割着赛文的心，直到支离破碎。

赛文好想把赛罗抱在怀里，可是赛罗的身体遍布还未痊愈扥伤口，稍微不注意就会重新撕裂。他只能轻轻碰触赛罗放在血泊里的手指，想要握住它们，却不敢接受自己满手是赛罗的鲜血的样子。

鲜红扎入赛文的眼里，直直捅入他内心最柔软的地方。赛文的胸口痛到不能呼吸，他不敢想象赛罗现在到底有多痛，他不敢想象赛罗在贝利亚那里到底经历了什么。他甚至没有时间去憎恨贝利亚，他现在只剩下心疼，比受伤最重的时候还要疼一千倍一万倍，疼得赛文的眼泪在眼眶里打转。

终于他忍不住了，他不顾周围那么多围观的奥特曼，不顾自己宇宙警备队成员的身份，眼泪大滴大滴的滑落，落到赛罗身下的血泊里溅起残红，也砸在围观的奥特曼的心上，大家都开始啜泣。

而这时，赛罗的手指微微动了一下。

赛文猛地抬头看向赛罗惨白的脸庞，英俊的眉宇此时紧皱着。

“老……爹……”

赛罗的声音微弱的几乎听不到，围观的奥特曼全部屏住了呼吸。

“赛罗！赛罗你坚持住，我们一定会救你的！”赛文的声音在剧烈的颤抖，难以避免的哽咽，泪不停的滑落。

“我……没……事……”

赛罗忍受着极大的痛苦说出这句话，他感受到了赛文的泪水，那么让他心酸的温度，与自己的血液融为一体。

老爹，你别这样。别为我担心。

赛罗在心里默默的说。

父子连心，赛文完全知道赛罗强忍痛苦说出这句话的意思，那背后隐藏了多少对自己的关心和在乎。可是看到儿子被折磨成这样，做父亲的怎么可能无动于衷。赛文轻轻把自己的手覆在赛罗已看不出是蓝色的手上，咬着下唇无声的流泪。

这时，救护队来了。赛罗被小心地抬上担架，飞速往奥特医院送去。

 

 

**第十四章 光之国的眼泪【下】**

赛文站在手术室外坐立不安。他看着手术室的大门，拳头被他捏得快滴出血来。红莲他们和雷欧他们也都到了，宽阔的走廊站了那么多奥特曼也变得拥挤，大家都是一副紧张和不安的表情，气氛压抑的让人窒息。

手术室的门突然开了，奥特之母走了出来：“赛罗的身体太虚弱，打不了麻醉针，赛文，你进去陪他一下吧。”

赛文连忙站起来，慌张中脚下一绊差点摔倒。

手术室内，赛罗躺在手术台上，身上的血迹被清理干净，腹部狰狞的伤口显露出来，严重的程度让每个医生都露出了不忍的神情。赛文更是看着那密密麻麻的创口一阵眩晕。

不能晕！赛罗还需要我。他告诉自己。

他连忙转移了视线，看着赛罗紧皱着眉头的脸庞。

赛罗的伤口正在被缝合，没有麻药，缝合针扎入皮肤，拉着手术线将撕裂的伤口拉合在一起，尖锐的疼痛让赛罗的的身体一阵颤抖。赛文连忙拉过赛罗的手，紧紧攥在手心里。赛罗冰冷的手掌又一次让赛文差点落泪。

赛罗紧紧咬着下唇，却不吭一声。他的额上不停沁出冷汗，嘴唇被自己咬的流出血来。

赛文在一旁看着这种场景，心像揉碎了一样疼。

赛罗，你疼的话就叫出来啊，你呻吟一声也好，这样忍耐，只为了不让我担心，何必呢……

伤口终于被缝合好了之后，奥特之母让医生把赛罗转入病房，自己则和赛文一起走了出来。

奥特医院外面早已围了许多奥特曼，大家都在等着赛罗的消息，都虔诚的祈祷着赛罗能够康复。可是，奥特之母却缓缓的摇了摇头。

“很遗憾，以光之国现在的科技水平，还救不了赛罗。”奥特之母努力让自己保持镇静。

“赛罗奥特曼救了我们，他是我们光之国的英雄，他怎么可以死呢！奥特之母，请你救救他吧！”一个奥特曼喊道，其余奥特曼也纷纷请求着，“请你救救他吧，奥特之母！”

可是奥特之母还是无奈的摇了摇头：“赛罗的内脏几乎已经破碎，又被奥特必杀光线照射了太长的时间，这么重的伤势，我们只能尽量让他多撑几天，可是……”

世界瞬间寂静了下来，奥特之母叹了口气，转身走进了医院。那些奥特曼围在医院门前很久很久，谁都不说话。空气中寂静的只能听到啜泣声。

奥特之母走进医院，看到了靠在墙上的赛文。他深深低着头，肩膀在微微颤抖。

“赛文……”奥特之母想安慰一下他，却不知从何说起。“好好陪陪他吧，赛文。”

赛文一直没有抬头，也没有说话。 等到奥特之母走了之后，他深深吸了几口气，擦干脸上的泪水来到了重症监护室。

红莲他们都在房间里看着赛罗，后者此时正费力的呼吸着，但仍然挤出一丝微笑看着大家。他们都心照不宣的向赛罗隐瞒了实情，因为谁都不忍心打破赛罗的希望。

毕竟……赛罗才16岁。正值青春最美好最有活力最朝气蓬勃的年华，赛罗却以少年的身躯承受起了那么沉重的磨难。

本来他还有很长的路要走，还有很光明的前途等着他啊……

赛文走进来的时候，大家都沉默着。他们互相点了一下头，就都离开了房间，只剩下是赛文一个人，坐在赛罗身边。

“老爹，你别这样。”赛罗的声音虚弱至极，仿佛微风中随时会飘落的枯叶，让赛文好不容易忍回去的泪水差点又流了下来。

“赛罗，别多说话了，好好休息，一切都会好的。”赛文逼着自己露出一个笑容，却不敢看赛罗身上透出殷红的绷带。

“老爹……”赛罗欲言又止。

“赛罗，怎么了？”

“你不用瞒我的，我都知道。”赛罗脸上还有着淡淡的微笑，“我没有几天时间了。”

“赛罗，不要胡说，我们一定会治好你的，我们……”赛文还想装出没事的样子，可是泪水却不由自主的流了下来。他看着赛罗，眼底那种深深的恐惧让赛罗看的胸口一阵钝痛。

“老爹……”赛罗看着赛文这个样子，心里又酸又苦。他轻声说：“老爹，我不后悔的。你别这样，你儿子可是英雄啊，你应该高兴才对。别这样，别哭。”

赛文深深地呼吸着，努力平复下自己的心情。

“老爹，我不想在医院呆着了。我想回家，和你一起，度过最后几天，好吗？”

赛文看着赛罗的眼睛，那种过早成熟的平静让他心脏抽痛。

良久，赛文才轻轻开口：“好。”

哽咽的声音流入空气，溅起一片冰凉的泪花。

“赛罗，我们回家。”

 

 

 

 

**第十五章 老爹，谢谢你【上】**

赛文家。

赛罗虚弱的躺在床上，身上伤口的疼痛感没有丝毫减弱，头又晕的厉害，他一阵阵的发冷。他好想睡觉，可是一想到自己可能马上就要永远见不到赛文了，他心里便一阵莫名的疼痛，伴着微微的酥麻。他努力抵制着困意，静静与赛文对视着。

从父子相认到现在这么久了，他们从没有像这样安安静静的呆在一起过。赛罗想象了无数次的画面，竟然在自己生命将要结束的时候出现，他不由得露出一丝苦笑。

这细微的表情没有逃过赛文的眼睛：“赛罗，怎么了？”

“没事……”

“赛罗，有事就说出来吧，这是我们家，有什么不能说的呢。”

“真的没事……就是老爹你在我身边，我很高兴。”

如果不是我即将永远离开你的话。赛罗在心里默默的说。

“啊，是吗。”赛文笑了一下，可是笑容背后包含了无限的心酸。他给赛罗掖了下被子，把他冰冷的手放在自己手心里捂热，脸上的笑容一直没有减少：“我在这陪着你，不会走的。”

赛罗恍惚中好像看见了十几年前，当自己第一次见到赛文的时候，他也是这样，温柔的对自己说着话，让自己第一次有了温暖的感觉。

如今这种温暖的感觉仍然没变，只是自己还能拥有几天呢……

赛罗突然一阵恶心，他伏到床边想吐，可是由于一直没吃过东西，竟然吐出了一口鲜血。

“赛罗！你没事吧！”赛文吓了一跳，连忙扶住赛罗。

“咳……没事，我就是有点恶心……”赛罗胸口仿佛压了一块石头，沉重的让他喘不过气。他在赛文的搀扶下躺回床上，眼里是模模糊糊的赛文身影。

赛文试探性的摸了摸他的额头，热得烫手。他的语气一下子变得更加焦急：“赛罗，你在高烧，为什么不早说？又不是小孩子不懂事，这样会耽误治疗的啊！”

“咳咳……再治疗又有什么用……反正已经没有几天了……”赛罗的声音很小，却被赛文听到了。

赛文的动作顿了一下，他转头看着赛罗的眼睛，声音在微微颤抖：“赛罗，你说什么？”

“没什么……”赛罗有些慌张，他并没有想让赛文知道他的喃喃自语。

“赛罗……”赛文一时间竟说不出话来。他闭了下眼睛，再开口时语气里有强烈的哽咽，赛罗清楚地看到了赛文眼眶里的泪水。

 “赛罗，我不许你有这种想法，不管你到底是不是真的要……要离开我，”赛文说出“离开”两个字时异常艰难，“不许再说这种话。我不想再听到……”

赛文顿了顿，仰头忍住将要流下来的泪水，他的声音变得激动。

“我不想再听到你说这种话了！我还想好好陪你几天，还想好好和你一起生活，你怎么可以这样放弃！不论什么时候都不放弃希望，这不是你最喜欢的一句话吗？你怎么能这样……这样自暴自弃！不，我不允许！我决不允许你有这种想法！赛罗！”

“老爹……对不起……我……”

赛罗想要解释，却不知从何说起。只有他自己知道，自从怪兽墓场那一战过后，痛苦就从没有离开过他。每一秒他都在疼痛和煎熬中度过，就算他的意志再坚强，也经不起这么长时间连续的折磨。

他真的觉得累了。要不是还有赛文，他可能早就放弃了挣扎，放弃了生的希望。他一直努力撑着，可是他真的要撑不下去了……

痛楚在他的瞳中闪现，看的赛文心里好疼。

“赛罗……算了，什么都不要说了，你要知道我还在这，我还在这陪着你……我说过我永远不会离开你了，我会信守诺言的，你也答应我，不要放弃，好吗？”

赛罗看着父亲的眼睛，不舍，心疼，痛苦，无奈，自豪，那么多的情感都从那一双眼眸中透出来，赛罗无言，只能点头。轻轻地，但坚定地。

 

 

**第十五章 老爹，谢谢你【下】**

赛文呼出一口气：“赛罗，你在发烧，不要多想了，还是先把药吃了吧。”他转身去拿药，片刻后他拿着药和水杯回来，把赛罗轻轻扶起来。

赛文一手放在赛罗身后支撑着他的身体，另一只手把药送到赛罗嘴边。赛罗想要自己吃，可赛文却摇了摇头。赛罗坳不过他，只好张开嘴把药吃进去，又喝下赛文准备的温水。

整个过程他们都没有说一句话。一直什么事情都是自己做的赛罗很别扭的吃着赛文喂的药，虽然他知道，这是赛文对他深切的关心。

都说父爱无言。平时威严的父亲此时温柔的动作，在赛罗心里早已胜过了一切语言。

赛文看着赛罗，内心的那份感情无法言说。

赛文一直都知道，其实赛罗的内心很柔软。他总是在守护，守护弱小的生命，守护和平的宇宙，守护自己心中那份正义和光明。而正是这种柔软塑造了他的坚强，他为了守护那些值得守护的东西可以付出一切，承担一切，哪怕再痛苦也从不会表现出懦弱和放弃。对于一个16岁的孩子，这是怎样的难得。

赛文深深地为赛罗感到骄傲，可赛罗那份无私和付出又让他心酸。他有时会希望赛罗能“贪生怕死”一点，“知难而退”一点，起码这样，能让他不受到太多伤害。

可是赛罗从来没有过。他永远都冲在危险的最前方，永远都为了他人甘愿牺牲自己的一切，永远都坚强而乐观的笑着，用自己的笑容去融化所有苦难的冰雪。

可谁又知道，那份坚强的下面，隐藏着怎样的艰辛和汗水呢。

也许现在，赛罗终于能休息一下了。他的身体早已不能再战斗，他却一直撑着。他稚嫩的肩膀担负了太多他本不应该这么早担负的东西，可他一直无怨无悔。当他终于能休息的时候，却是他生命即将接近终点的时候……

赛文从思绪中回过神来，小心翼翼的扶着赛罗躺下：“赛罗，好好休息，什么都不要想了，度过几天和平的日子吧，我在这里陪着你。”

别再想了，什么都不要想了，赛罗。停下来吧，好好休息吧，你真的，真的，真的太累了。

赛罗听话的躺好，让赛文帮他盖好被子，坐在床边不时的给他擦着额上的虚汗。他闭上眼睛想睡一会，可内心那种强烈的不舍让他一次又一次重新睁开眼睛，看着自己面前的赛文。

赛文知道他在想什么，他轻轻叹了口气，又帮赛罗拉了一下被子：“赛罗，好好休息，别再看了，睡一会吧。”

“我不困，不想睡觉。”赛罗固执的说。

“好好好，那就不睡，你想做什么？”赛文只是浅浅的笑着，用手轻轻抚着赛罗的额头，感觉到赛罗的体温在一点一点下降，他松了一口气。

“我没事……我只是想看看你……嗯……”赛罗似乎不知道说什么，却又想要说点东西出来。

赛文稍微愣了一下，他摸着赛罗基本不热了的额头，喃喃了一句：“赛罗，爸爸对不起你……”

“老爹？”赛罗没想到赛文会说这句话。

“我不该那样对你……你现在这个样子，全是我这个做父亲的责任……如果我没有让你独自长大，没有把你送去训练，怎么会让你承受这么大的痛苦……我把你送上战斗的道路，却没有再给你什么帮助……我，我应该保护你的啊……”

赛文不知道自己为什么会突然说这些。他只是看着赛罗金黄的眼眸，瞳孔中带着的那股来自自己的骨肉的温度让他窒息。多年来一直隐藏在心底的愧疚全部涌了出来，他几乎是毫无意识的说出了那些话，因为那些话已经在他心底埋了太久太久，久到他不用经过思考就能说出来。

“老爹……你这是怎么了……”赛罗有些不知所措。

“啊，没什么……我只是……我也不知道怎么回事。”赛文有些尴尬，他轻咳了一声，偏了下头。

赛罗一下子就明白了是怎么回事，他轻轻笑了。

“老爹，别这么说。我从来没有怪过你啊。”

“啊？”赛文似乎没想到。

赛罗转头望向天花板，好像陷入了回忆。他慢慢地说着，声音因为受伤而虚弱和微微沙哑，但他的语气却没有一点埋怨。

“小的时候，我确实恨过你，恨你为什么要抛弃我，为什么要让我在孤儿院每天受那些欺负……可是在那次见到你之后，我觉得心态一下子就转变了，你照顾我的那几天真的是我最幸福的回忆。那时候我并没有奢望过拥有一位父亲，可是你却允许我叫你爸爸，我真的好高兴……”

赛罗停下来咳嗽了几声，嘴角又渗出丝丝血迹。

“赛罗，别再说话了，你现在要好好休息。”赛文帮赛罗擦去血迹，心疼的看着赛罗一直没有展开过的眉头说。

可赛罗并没有停下。他觉得越来越难受了，他怕有些话现在不说，就再也没机会说了。

“不，让我说……咳咳……”赛罗胸口一阵剧痛，他捂着胸口剧烈的咳嗽起来。赛文抚着他的胸口帮他平复呼吸，又喂他喝了点温水。

“赛罗，你真的不能说话了……”

“让我说吧……老爹，我要说……”赛罗的声音越来越虚弱，也越来越小。“我终于有了家的感觉……那时候我觉得就算我真的有父亲可能也不会像你这么好……我本来是感觉受到了召唤才去了等离子火花塔，你阻拦我的时候，我真的好伤心，我觉得连你都不相信我了，还有谁值得相信呢……直到后来我知道了原因，才恍然大悟……咳咳……咳咳……”

赛罗快把肺咳出来了，赛文听着赛罗不间断的咳嗽，心都要碎了。他把手放在赛罗胸口，轻轻输入一点能量帮他减少震动，赛罗慢慢的缓了过来。

“我那时候才明白，你一直都在关心我……我后来终于知道了真相，我一点都没有怨过你，我只是很高兴……我有你这么好的父亲，这么关心我，又是光之国的英雄，我真的好高兴……咳咳……”

“赛罗，赛罗别再说话了，真的别再说了，我知道，我都知道。”赛文拉住赛罗的手紧紧握在胸前，赛罗的懂事和宽容让他感动得无法言说。他不停地输入能量帮赛罗平复剧烈的咳嗽，直到赛罗终于停了下来。

“老爹……我就是想说……谢谢你……”赛罗的声音微弱的几乎听不见。

“赛罗，你真的不能再说话了，先好好休息，有什么事，我们等你休息好了再说好吗？别这样了，你的身体……你的身体受不了的……”

赛罗看着赛文眼里涌上来的心疼的泪水，终于点了点头，闭上了眼睛。

赛文轻轻地，轻轻地，用最温柔的动作把赛罗的手放入被子里，又仔细的帮他盖好被，然后坐在赛罗床边看着他很快睡熟，嘴角还有淡淡的微笑。

赛罗，为什么你无论何时都这样付出……你能不能有一次自私的时候，有一次在乎自己身体的时候……哪怕只有一次，你也不会，这么累啊……

赛罗……你真的让我……好心疼……

 

 

 

 

**第十六章 最后的拥抱 我爱你**

当赛罗醒来的时候，赛文正抱着手臂坐在床边，看着窗外的天空。

“咳咳……老爹……”

“赛罗，醒啦？感觉好点了吗？”赛文转过头来，看到赛罗的呼吸平静了很多，疲惫的脸上绽开了温暖的笑容。

“嗯，好多了。我睡了多久？”

“睡了八个多小时，你终于好好休息了一下。”赛文用手中拿着的湿毛巾擦了擦赛罗头上的虚汗，“再睡一会吧，多出点汗就好了。”

感受着那仍然是温热的毛巾，赛罗知道自己睡的这八个多小时赛文一定一分钟都没闲着。他一定是每过一会就重新去换一块温热的毛巾为自己擦汗，赛罗觉得眼眶有点湿润。

“老爹你也累了，快休息一会吧。”赛罗看着赛文疲惫的样子，觉得很心疼。

而赛文只是淡淡的笑了笑：“没事，我不累，你再睡会吧，等烧完全退了就不会那么难受了。”他边说边帮赛罗掖了掖被子。

“我已经不难受了，老爹你别担心啦……我不想睡了，还是聊一会吧。”

“嗯，也好。”赛文仍旧温和的笑着，赛罗记忆中这种温暖的笑容真的好少好少，他觉得看到赛文的笑容疼痛的感觉都舒缓了几分。

老爹……你一定要一直这样，一直这样笑下去，千万不要因为我的离开……太伤心啊……

赛罗很担心赛文，自己受伤对赛文已经是一个很大的打击，如果自己真的……他不敢想赛文会怎么样，他甚至不敢提起这个话题，所以哪怕担心他也不能说出口……

“赛罗，怎么了？”赛文察觉到赛罗的异样，轻轻问。

“啊……没事，只是老爹你这样笑多好，以后别那么严肃……”赛罗找了个借口搪塞过去。

“嗯，好。”赛文的笑容又加深了几分，他认真的点了点头，“我会的。”

“嗯，这样我以后就不用每天看着老爹严肃的样子啦。”赛罗咧开嘴笑了，他想抬起手，却又因为动作太大牵扯了伤口，他皱了一下眉，吸了口冷气。

“赛罗，别乱动！”赛文条件反射一般喊了一句，他似乎有点生气。

他拉过赛罗的手把它放回被子里，“你现在全身都是伤，万一重新开裂了怎么办？不是说了有事情告诉我吗？”

“嘛，老爹……”赛罗没有在意赛文的语气，他知道赛文只是关心自己。“我就是想握握你的手而已……”

“……”赛文不知道要怎么说，他把赛罗的手握在手心，声音又变得温柔：“好了，下次有什么事情一定要说，不要自己做啊。”

赛罗点了点头，他看着赛文那双包含了无限的慈爱和温暖的手，那股融融的暖流直接流入了心底。

“老爹，我想坐起来。”

“坐起来干什么？你现在应该好好休息，不能……”赛文皱起眉头。

“老爹。”赛罗打断了他，“我一直躺着也比较累，想坐一会，你帮我一下吧。”

“那……好吧，你小心一点，我帮你坐起来，你千万不要用力啊。”赛文不放心的嘱咐着。

“嗯，我知道。”

赛文扶着赛罗的肩膀帮他坐起来，然后在他的背后垫上枕头帮他靠好。整个过程赛文的动作都十分小心和温柔，温暖的感觉不停的流入赛罗的心脏，他的嘴角不由自主的微微翘起。

这种感觉，就叫幸福吧。赛罗想。

其实他想坐起来的原因是他突然感觉舒服了很多。

但他并没有感到高兴，因为他知道有一个词叫回光返照。

他知道自己时间不多了。体内的光粒子好像都在往计时器处聚集，他觉得自己快消失了。

他坐起来之后，赛文也坐在了床上，只是两条腿没有放上床。

“赛罗……”赛文看着赛罗身上缠绕的密密麻麻的绷带，还有他消瘦的苍白的脸庞，心疼的伸出手抚摸着赛罗的脸。

“老爹，我没事。”赛罗无力的笑了一下。

赛文终于看出了端倪。

“赛罗……你……没事吧……”赛文的声音开始颤抖。

真的要没时间了。

赛罗也不再隐瞒，他艰难的伸出了双手：“老爹，再……抱我一次行吗？我想……”

没等赛罗说完，赛文便抱住了赛罗。刚开始是轻轻的，怕碰到赛罗的伤口，然后他开始谨慎的收紧双臂，直到慢慢的把赛罗环入自己怀里。

赛罗也把双手放在赛文背上，他伏在赛文肩膀，感受着那股熟悉的，来自父亲的气息和温度，脸上幸福的笑容逐渐加深。

“我期待这个拥抱很久了呢……老爹。”

他的声音开始哽咽，而身体也在慢慢透明，只有那笑容还在英俊的脸上，幸福而灿烂地绽放着。

“赛罗……赛罗……”赛文的眼泪已经流了下来，他的嘴唇颤抖着，除了赛罗的名字再也说不出别的词语。

“别这样……老爹……你答应过我要一直笑着的……”赛罗的泪水也涌出了眼眶，带着光粒子一起落下。

“赛罗……”赛文用力的咬着下唇，他的身体剧烈的颤抖着。

“老爹，答应我，要好好活下去。”

“不要……赛罗……不……要……”赛文几乎泣不成声。在他的记忆中他从没有这样哭过。这一刻他放下了所有的坚强，为了自己的儿子，泪流满面。

“老爹。”赛罗含泪笑着，看着自己的手慢慢变成光粒子消散，他吸了吸鼻子，“爸爸。”

“爸爸。我爱你。”

“赛罗……”

赛罗说不出话了。他的身体已经完全透明，透过星星点点的光粒子可以看到他后面的枕头。

赛文想要抓住赛罗，可手心里只留下了光粒，然后随风消散。

此时在外面的奥特曼们，看到从他们都认识的赛文奥特曼的家中飘出的光粒子聚集在一起，向等离子火花塔的方向飘去，直到完全进入了等离子火花塔，与它的光芒融为一体。

“赛罗……”赛文眼前一黑，晕倒在冰冷的地面上。

 

 

 

 

**第十七章 还我儿子！**

“赛文？赛文！快醒醒！坚持住啊！”

赛文模模糊糊听到叫自己的声音，他费力的睁开眼，看到佐菲一脸焦急的正在呼唤自己。佐菲的身后，初代，杰克，艾斯，泰罗，雷欧，自己的朋友和伙伴都来了。

“佐菲哥哥……”赛文的声音很沙哑，他的脸上湿湿的，身下是柔软的病床。赛罗手掌的温度仿佛还留在背上，可是他的身旁却只剩下这些同情自己的伙伴们。

“赛文，你不要太伤心了……赛罗的光与等离子火花塔融为了一体，以后，他每天都在看着我们……他不会离开的……”佐菲看着赛文脸上的泪痕，心里很不舒服，却又不知道怎么安慰赛文。

“赛罗……”赛文失神的望着窗外，喃喃着赛罗的名字。一夜之间，他好像苍老了许多，脸上那种仿佛刻骨铭心的丧子之痛让每个奥特曼都为之动容。

“赛文前辈，不要太伤心了。赛罗他是英雄，您应该高兴才对。”一个冷静却掩饰不住悲伤的声音响起，那是镜子骑士。Ultimate Force Zero站在奥特曼他们后面，镜子旁边，红莲火焰正蹲在地上低低的啜泣着。镜子只能拍拍他的肩膀，却做不了什么。詹伯特和詹奈也静静立在一边，呆呆的看着虚无的空气出神。

“都怪我……都怪我……”赛文的泪水再一次流了下来。他无法控制。以前无论如何赛罗还活着，他还有希望，可这次……

“赛文，别伤心了。赛罗的事情，我们都很遗憾，也很难过，可是事情已经到了这个程度……节哀顺变吧……”佐菲轻轻拍了拍赛文的肩膀，看着他的泪水决堤。

赛罗……赛文的眼前仿佛出现了赛罗的样子。

“老爹，要一直笑着啊。”赛罗笑得很灿烂，眼睛深处却有一种淡淡的伤感。

自己明明答应了赛罗要一直笑下去，可当赛罗真的离开的时候，赛文还是无论如何都控制不住自己的泪水。

浑身无力，每一块肌肉都在剧烈的疼痛着，赛文知道那只是因为自己照顾赛罗太累。但当时他并没有感觉累啊。

有一句话说，当你坚强的时候能一直坚强下去，可一旦你坚持不住倒下，就再也爬不起来了。

也许赛罗就是这样吧……其实他的身体早已到了极限，可他一直以惊人的意志力坚持着。所以当他坚持不住倒下的时候，就真的再也爬不起来了……

赛文摇了摇头，他不想再去想赛罗了。胸口痛的让他窒息，连举起手这样的动作都很困难。赛文清晰的感觉着自己的心脏在不停的抽搐，疯狂的因为心痛而收缩的频率让他一阵阵的战栗。

“佐菲队长！贝利亚……”门口冲进来一个警卫，上气不接下气的报告。

佐菲打断了他：“我知道了。他一定会来的。”

佐菲的语气中充满了对贝利亚的恨意。他知道贝利亚回来。贝利亚把赛罗送回来的目的就是让他们看着赛罗死亡，然后再肆无忌惮的进攻光之国。

没有了赛罗，他们的胜算真的不大……

佐菲的披风无风而起，他一甩手，对在场的奥特曼说：“我们走！给赛罗报仇！”

“给赛罗报仇 ！”大家一起冲了出去，只留下赛文一个人躺在病床上。

他的心里燃烧着熊熊的恨意，可他根本爬不起来……身旁正在输入能量，他把输入量开到最大，攥紧拳头等待着能量输入完成。

外面，贝利亚正在凶残的大杀特杀。

一个个红色和蓝色的身影靠近贝利亚，一个个身影被掀了出去。根本没有办法靠近贝利亚，他再次聚集了黑暗五天王的能量，在身旁几十米的距离内掀起一股黑色的漩涡，没有一个奥特曼敢闯进去，只能在外围用光线射击，却根本没有办法防御贝利亚的突袭。

可是，贝利亚身边的漩涡突然被一声巨响破了。

佐菲他们从地上爬起来的时候，看到赛文的拳头正放在贝利亚的胸口，贝利亚手中的光线也在赛文腹部停留着。

然后，赛文便被远远的弹了出去。

他倒在地上吐出一口鲜血。

“赛文！”雷欧躺在地上向赛文伸出手。

贝利亚拍了拍胸口，仿佛是掸掸上面的灰：“赛文，就你现在这个弱爆了的样子，也想跟我斗？别妄想找回你儿子赛罗了，他回不来了！哈哈哈哈！！”

狂笑声让赛文的拳头死死地握紧。

“贝利亚！”赛文猛地抬起头，挺身跳起向贝利亚冲过去。

红色的身影在空中化作一道急速的闪电冲向贝利亚，赛文的拳被攥得咯咯响，他蓄满了全身的能量向贝利亚冲过去。

“贝利亚，你还我儿子！！！”

赛文咬牙喊出了这句话，同时拳头向贝利亚的胸膛打去。

贝利亚伸出一只手接住了赛文的拳头，黑色的漩涡瞬间蔓延到了赛文的肘部。

贝利亚后退了几步，抬起头略微惊讶但又阴险的看着赛文。

“狂怒的时候，战斗力果然会增强呢。赛文奥特曼。”

他眼中锋芒一聚。

“但是，你还是比赛罗差远了！”

贝利亚一用力，赛文再次被狠狠摔到了地上。

“哼，没有了赛罗，光之国马上就是我的了。哈哈哈……”贝利亚大笑着。

“等我拿了等离子火花塔，你们就等着全灭吧。”

贝利亚踢了一脚躺在地上的赛文，向等离子火花塔飞去。

 

 

 

 

**第十八章 无限的黑暗**

贝利亚向上飞到一半，背后突然被击中，他从空中掉下来摔到地上，翻身跳起，一手撑着地面稳住身体。

“谁？！谁偷袭我？！”

贝利亚的眼睛扫过四周，看到赛文的双手还停留在头上，显然是他刚刚发射了光线。

而赛文用尽最后一点力气发射了光线阻止贝利亚，此时他几乎连站起来的力气都没有了。他在地上艰难的挣扎着，看着贝利亚大步朝自己走来。

“赛文，你活腻了吧！”

贝利亚抬起脚，夹着一股黑气重重踩在赛文腹部，赛文的身体弯曲了一下，身下的地面出现了裂痕，微微下陷。

“呃……”赛文呻吟着，剧烈的疼痛感让他不敢呼吸。

贝利亚又狠狠踢了赛文一脚：“都已经这样了，还妄想阻止我吗？”

他转身想再次飞起，脚踝却被一双手死死抓住。

“我就算拼了这条命……也不会让你去……”赛文的声音虚弱到了极点，他将全身的力量聚集到了手上，死死的抓住贝利亚。嘴角的鲜血开始涌出，他的身体颤抖着，伴着一阵阵快要断气的咳嗽声。

不能放手……死也不能放手……赛文不断的对自己说，虽然眩晕的冲动一次次的冲击着他。

赛罗……在塔里面……

“哈哈……”贝利亚怒极反笑，他蹲下来，凑近了看着赛文嘴角不断滴下的血，“看来你是死也不想让我走是吧？那好，我就陪你玩会！”

说着，贝利亚站起来猛的使出一记飞踢，将赛文狠狠踢出几百米远的地方，抓着自己的手也随之放开。

“赛文！“佐菲他们想拦住贝利亚，可是贝利亚向他们发出了奥特必杀光线，他们又重新跌在地上，猛烈的痛苦让他们爬不起来。

“凯恩，奥特兄弟，你们看好了，今天我要告诉你们，什么叫挡我者死！”

贝利亚手中化出帝国星人使用的长鞭，在空中挥舞。淡蓝色的长鞭时不时闪出纯白的火花，挥舞时空气被划开一道长长的弧线，几乎肉眼可见的绞出一条透明的轨迹。

贝利亚拿着长鞭用力向赛文抽去。此时的赛文正躺在地上动弹不得。

“赛文哥哥！”泰罗大声呼喊着。他记得那抽在身上的滋味，火辣辣的灼烧感，久久不消失。而且今天看到的这条长鞭，仅凭目测就能看出比当初自己经历过的那种威力大了起码五倍。

赛文还有伤……这怎么可以！

泰罗忍着身上的疼痛，用最大的力气呼喊着赛文：“赛文哥哥，快闪开！”

可是一切都晚了。

长鞭夹着呼呼的风声，重重抽在赛文胸口，那一瞬间空气中弥漫着的肉被烧焦的气味让人作呕。

“啊——”

赛文发出一声惨叫。长鞭抽到自己身上的一瞬间，他感觉仿佛有无数块烙铁同时贴在了他的胸口，猛烈袭来的疼痛让眼前的世界都变得模糊。他大口喘着气，费力地低下头看着自己的伤口。

胸前的皮肉已经狰狞的开裂，灼热的温度发出“嗞嗞”的声音。赛文全身都因为疼痛而痉挛着，大脑里面一片嘈杂，理智已经被痛苦所吞噬。他转头看着离自己不远的，狂妄的大笑的贝利亚，后者也正看着他。

“很痛吧，赛文？赛罗在我那里的时候，可比你现在痛苦的多呢。”他再次扬起手，“赛罗没有还清的欠我的痛苦，就在你身上还回来！”

眼看着长鞭再次落下，赛文用尽全身力气翻身趴下，而几乎同时，更加猛烈的疼痛袭来，伴着刺鼻的血腥味和烧焦的气味。

赛文几乎晕厥，可他咬着牙保持清醒。赛罗比我还要痛苦的酷刑都挺下来了，我有什么理由晕过去！

赛文艰难的抬起手，取下冰斧想向贝利亚掷去，可他刚抬起手，第三鞭又狠狠抽来，落到了他拿着冰斧的右手上。

冰斧掉到地上，“咣啷”一声在压抑的气氛中显得格外刺耳。

赛文的左手紧紧抓着自己的右臂，右手在炙热高温的灼烧下已经变成了恐怖的黑色，剧烈的颤抖着。

鞭子抽下来带着的高温并没有很快冷却，余热无情的吞噬着赛文的皮肤，胸前和背后的伤口已经由狭长的一道扩展成手掌宽，右手的黑色也蔓延到了手腕和小臂，伤口的边缘闪着猩红的血色。

佐菲他们看着贝利亚却束手无策，一旦冲上去，贝利亚就会用奥特必杀光线逼得他们回到原处。一片空旷的战场上到处都有奥特曼挣扎，呻吟，只有贝利亚自己站在中间，看着身边的奥特曼们。

贝利亚飞向天空，过了一会，他又回来，手里拿着等离子火花塔。

“真没用。”贝利亚嗤笑了一声，“现在还拦得了我吗？赛文奥特曼？”他踢了踢赛文，而赛文已经全身瘫软的倒在地上。

他一脚踏在赛文胸口，足底用力碾压着赛文胸前的鞭伤。

“呃……”赛文痛苦的呻吟着，想抬起手来却力不从心。

“哈哈哈哈……”贝利亚举着等离子火花塔大笑，脚下的赛文在无助的挣扎。

“你们这一群废物！”

 

 

 

 

**第十九章 贝利亚的末日【上】**

由于等离子火花塔脱离了原位，光之国很快被暴风雪覆盖。天空阴暗下来，明灭的闪电间可以看到贝利亚阴沉的笑着。他手里的等离子火花塔光芒变得暗淡，在一片寒风中摇曳。

由于等离子火花塔还未离开光之国，大家都能勉强保持住奥特曼的形态，不会变成人形，也不会冻僵。只是刻骨的冷和如刀的寒风在疯狂地肆虐着，给每个奥特曼已经痛苦不已的身体又增添了一分折磨。

赛文的身体不一会就被大雪埋住了一半，寒冷让他的身体渐渐麻木，锥心的痛楚也因此减缓了许多。贝利亚已经不再踩在他身上，而是走到了几步远的地方环视着四周，仿佛在欣赏自己一手造成的惨败景象。

赛文努力将能量蓄积起来，费力的翻身，但身上的伤口还是像撒了盐一般灼烧似的疼痛。他小心翼翼的用左手撑着地，右手此时已经垂在一边，除了疼痛之外，赛文已经没法控制它的活动了。

赛文慢慢的向不远处的冰斧伸出手，他尽量不发出一点声音，贝利亚此时正背对着他。他不知道自己要干什么，只是本能的想要攻击，想要报仇。赛罗的名字在他脑海里盘旋，无论如何都不消失。他心里的疼痛远远大于了肉体上的，心中滴血的那种感觉无时无刻不再疯狂地噬咬着他。他已经失去了理智。

有一句很心酸的话，叫“明知不可为而为之”。其实那并不是勇敢，而是绝望。赛文明知自己的偷袭不可能成功，他连贝利亚一根汗毛都动不了。他比谁都清楚。可是，不知为什么，他就是想去攻击。

无所谓。他想。攻击不成的话，激怒贝利亚让他来杀了自己也好。不就可以和赛罗在一起了。他的思绪很乱，只有手慢慢的向冰斧的方向探出。

赛罗不在了，他真的生无所恋。这一刻什么奥特精神什么宇宙和平都被抛在了脑后，他只想要自己的儿子，只想要赛罗回来。

没关系。如果赛罗回不来，那我就去好了。

赛文的手终于碰到了冰斧，滑过地面的摩擦声立刻让贝利亚转过头来。赛文此时正用双手和膝盖撑着身体，他看着贝利亚几步冲过来，将力量凝聚在腿上用力踢向自己的腹部。

赛文被踢的在空中横着转了几个圈，才最终落地。嘴边已经凝固的鲜血重新涌了出来，染红了身边素白的雪。一红一白的对比显得那么触目惊心。

“咳……”赛文的喉咙几乎被血水堵住，他发不出呻吟的声音，被呛的咳嗽了一声之后立刻感觉胸口像炸裂了一样痛。他本能的压制着咳嗽，那种刻骨铭心的痛让他经历了一次之后便浑身发软。

“赛文，你还真是活腻了啊？”贝利亚说着，踩上了他的右手，足尖用力左右的碾压着。剧痛让赛文几乎晕厥。他的左手紧紧攥起，紧咬的牙关下，鲜血还是源源不断的涌了出来。

贝利亚掐着赛文的脖子把他拎起来，两人的脸离的很近：“都这样了还不求饶？赛罗还真是跟你挺像的呢。”

贝利亚在右腿上凝聚起力量，狠狠地向赛文右腿踢去，在场的所有奥特曼都听到了骨头断裂的声音。

赛文的头因为疼痛重重的垂下，被贝利亚重新扔回了雪地上。

“你们在这里慢慢等死吧，”贝利亚看了看自己手里的等离子火花塔，“这个东西，就归我了。以后的宇宙，也一样归我了。哈哈哈哈……”

贝利亚转身想要飞走，却被身后一个微弱的声音叫住：“不许走……”

贝利亚回头，向前走了几步蹲下：“赛文，真是没完没了。你还想干什么？”

“把……等……子……塔……留下……”

赛文的声音微弱的听不完整，贝利亚蹲在赛文旁边嗤笑了一声：“赛文，到现在还想着光之国？这个破地方有什么好，还是考虑一下你自己的死活吧！”

“不……要……”赛文咬着牙，用最后一点力气说。

“赛罗……在……里面……”

 

 

**第十九章 贝利亚的末日【中】**

贝利亚蹲在赛文旁边，手中的等离子火花塔离赛文很近，光芒的能量一点一点注入赛文体内，赛文的体力恢复了一点，他说话的速度也随之加快。

“赛罗他……在等离子火花塔里……不要拿走……”

“哈？”贝利亚看了看自己手里的等离子火花塔，终于明白了赛文的意思。，“你想让我把等离子……赛罗留下？”

“是……”赛文艰难的点点头。这样低声下气的让贝利亚留下等离子火花塔，他真的不想……可是，赛罗留给自己的唯一回忆就在这火花塔里面，他无论如何，也不会让贝利亚拿走的啊……

“哦……”贝利亚站起来看着地上的赛文，若有所思。

他的嘴角泛起一丝邪魅的冷笑。

“没问题。”他开口对赛文说，“想让我把赛罗留下，跪下求我。”

赛文浑身僵住了一秒。贝利亚眼中那种嘲讽的意味清晰可见。

“你在想什么？不是想让我把火花塔留下吗？跪下求我啊。”

贝利亚冷笑着，他昂起头，双手抱在胸前看着赛文。

赛文的左手慢慢的握紧，而右手已经无力地垂在身体侧面。

他艰难的吞咽了一下：“跪下？……”

“没错。”贝利亚像看好戏一般看着赛文，空气中响起一阵恐怖的冷笑。

“跪下啊，哈哈。”

“跪下。”

“跪啊，怎么不跪。”

“跪啊，赛文。”贝利亚扫视了一周，别的奥特曼都因为寒冷在地上费力的挣扎着，大家都在看着这个方向。

“跪啊。让他们好好看看，反抗我是什么下场。”

“弱者，就应该跪下。”

贝利亚的语气突然变得残忍：“你们父子让我吃了多少苦头，你们知不知道。”

“我说最后一次，如果你还想要赛罗的光。”

“赛文，跪下。”

这种耻辱……这种耻辱……

这怎么可能！

贝利亚挥了挥手：“哼，我就知道。”他转身要走。

“等一等！”

贝利亚转回来，饶有兴趣的看着赛文。

“怎么？想通了？”

赛文紧咬着下唇不发一言。换做任何一种情况，他都会宁死不屈。对于一个奥特战士来说，正义就是最大的荣誉。

可是，这次是赛罗……

“哈哈，你不是想要你儿子的光辉吗？跪下。”

“好……我……跪……”

赛文慢慢的翻身爬起来，剧痛让他的动作异常缓慢。他艰难的把左腿跪在地上，而右腿由于骨折无法弯曲，只能支在侧面。锥心的疼痛让他浑身战栗。

“把你那条腿收回去，你这样算跪吗？”贝利亚还在一边冷嘲热讽。

赛文没有答话。他已经完全没有那个精力了，疼痛在侵蚀着他的骨髓，就连呼吸时都会让肺部刺穿一样的剧痛。

贝利亚走到赛文侧面，对准赛文的右腿猛地一踢。

“呃！”赛文痛呼了一声，原本支在身旁的右腿被贝利亚踢弯，变成了跪着的形状，只不过这条腿已经完全畸形，一截白森森的骨头穿透皮肉，从膝盖的地方穿出，鲜血汩汩的流了一地。

赛文用手撑着地面，腿上露出来的断骨触目惊心。他的声音颤抖的不成句子：“现在……可以……赛罗……”

“哈哈。不行。磕头，我才能把火花塔还给你。”贝利亚晃了晃手里的火花塔，语气异常残忍。

“你……”赛文根本抬不起头来，他深深的低着头，混沌的大脑中闪过与赛罗在一起的一幕幕场景，那种身为人父的幸福感，和现在的痛苦混合在一起，赛文不知为什么，竟然流下了泪水。

“哈，赛文？你这是怎么了？真是让人难过呦。”贝利亚大笑着，忽然收起笑容狠狠地说：“赛文，你们父子让我遭受的痛苦，我要让你们十倍百倍的还回来！”

“求求你……把赛罗还给我……”赛文已经听不到贝利亚在说什么，他的内心突然充满了恐惧与无助。他不知道上次有这种感觉是在多久之前了，他只知道他想要赛罗，想要自己的儿子。

也许原来，赛文还会在乎正义……可是现在，看着贝利亚身边的火花塔，赛文胸口的痛苦喷涌而出。他什么都不管了，只要有赛罗，只要有赛罗……他什么都能做……

没关系……就算是跪下……就算是磕头……就算是再怎么样的折磨和侮辱……只要赛罗能回来……只要赛罗能回来……

赛文跪在地上，不停地磕着头。那句“磕头就把赛罗还给你”在脑海中不停地回荡。他泪流满面。

“把赛罗还给我……不要带他走……把赛罗还给我……求求你……”赛文语无伦次的说着，喑哑的声音伴着颤抖的啜泣。远处的佐菲他们都不忍再看，别过头去。

赛文什么都不管了。这个以前从不低头的宇宙警备队成员，让光之国为之骄傲的奥特战士，此刻为了自己的儿子，放下了一切尊严，向他们最大的敌人不停地恳求。

贝利亚站在他面前，带着残忍的笑意看着他。赛文已经泪流满面，血红的瞳孔中映着深深的无助和绝望。贝利亚走到赛文面前，用手掐着赛文的脖子向上抬，迫使他看着自己。

“赛文，你也有今天！哈哈哈哈！今天，我就要把赛罗给我的所有耻辱，都在你身上还给我！”

他一脚踏在了赛文的肩膀上：“听好了赛文，从第一次和赛罗交手的那一天起，我就一直等着报仇的这一天。现在赛罗终于死了，接下来就轮到你了！”

他放下踩着赛文的脚，将等离子火花塔悬在空中，凑近赛文指着自己脸上的疤痕说：“看见了吗？你知不知道我这道疤痕是谁弄的？混蛋！”

贝利亚说着扬起手狠狠地甩了赛文一巴掌，赛文被巨大的力量推得向一侧倒去。贝利亚抓起了他，继续用残忍的语气说着。

“你知不知道你宝贝儿子打伤我之后我有多痛苦？混蛋！”

另一个方向的巴掌又狠狠甩来，赛文这次没有倒下，因为贝利亚正紧紧抓着他的脖子，力度大的他几乎不能呼吸。

“你知不知道我为了今天忍气吞声了多久？混蛋！”

贝利亚一脚踹向赛文胸口，本就焦黑的鞭伤被一踢之后泛起了暗红，赛文被远远踢了出去，倒在雪地上动弹不得。

“咳……”赛文吃力地抬起手，擦了擦嘴角溢出的鲜血，“杀了我吧……”

“你说什么？”贝利亚有些不可置信的问。

“杀了我……求求你……”赛文的声音虚弱的仿佛马上就要消散。

“杀了你？哈哈，赛文，这么干脆的杀人，可不像我的风格啊。”贝利亚拾起赛文掉到地上的冰斧，走到赛文旁边，“我就让你死得痛快一点吧，拿着冰斧，自己帮自己做个了结就行了。”他把冰斧扔到赛文左手边上。

赛文想要捡起冰斧，可是他已经没有了一点力气。他的手指几乎没有力气弯曲，全身都因为疼痛和寒冷不停地颤抖。

“哈，连自杀的力气都没有了吗？”贝利亚嘲笑着，“真是没用啊。那么，只有我来帮帮你了，哈哈。”说着他手上又化出长鞭，高高扬起。

“我就送你一程！”

长鞭化作白色的闪电，狠狠的向赛文抽去。

 

 

**第十九章 贝利亚的末日【下】**

鞭子落到一半突然被一阵强烈的光芒停住，晃得大家睁不开眼睛。

光芒渐渐消散，贝利亚拿开挡住眼睛的手，看到，光辉赛罗，正挡在赛文前面，稳稳地接住了长鞭。一旁的等离子火花塔中，光芒还源源不断的涌出，流入光辉赛罗的计时器内。

赛罗回头看了一眼遍体鳞伤的赛文，眼中的蓝光突然暴涨，他的光芒切断了贝利亚的长鞭，然后以光速冲向贝利亚。还没等贝利亚看清赛罗是怎么出手的，自己就已经飞了出去，摔在地上将地面砸出一个深坑。

光辉赛罗拿过等离子火花塔向高处飞去，片刻后，光芒便再次充盈了光之国。

赛罗飞回来的时候，贝利亚还没有爬起来。光辉赛罗变回了正常形态，他冷冷的看了一眼在挣扎的贝利亚，转身朝赛文走去。

赛文的眼眸已经恢复了金黄，他看着赛罗一步步朝自己走来，然后，跪在了自己面前。

“爸爸！”赛罗低头看着赛文的身体，胸口焦黑的伤已经有手掌宽，右手也变成了黑色无力的垂着，皮肉烧焦的气味令人作呕。右腿严重变形，一截断骨从膝盖处穿了出来。

“爸爸……”赛罗小心翼翼的捧起赛文的左手，轻轻贴在自己胸口，眼泪大滴大滴往下掉。

“对不起……爸爸……”

赛文只是笑着，他用尽最后一点力气说出晕倒前的最后一句话：

“儿子……回来了啊……”

赛罗把赛文的手轻轻放到地面上，转身看着刚刚爬起来的贝利亚。

“赛罗……你不是……怎么会……”贝利亚的眼睛里满是惊愕。

“贝利亚……”赛罗紧握的双拳在颤抖，他伸出一只手，指着贝利亚：“你做的事情，我永远，永远，永远都不会原谅！！！”

赛罗冲到贝利亚身边一记重拳将贝利亚再次打飞出去，他追上贝利亚，从空中将他一脚踢到了地面。他落到地上发了疯一样的狠狠打着贝利亚，直到他的口中涌出鲜血。

赛罗拎起贝利亚抛向空中，然后追上去在空中将手刀化为利刃狠狠地砍向贝利亚的双臂，骨折的声音大的连地面上的奥特曼都听得到。

贝利亚摔到地上，赛罗缓缓落到他对面。

“你……”贝利亚的双臂都无法用力，他费力的站起来看着赛罗，不停地向后退着，而赛罗则步步紧逼。

赛罗摘下冰斧放在胸前化作利刃，他缓缓的走向贝利亚，每一步都让大地隐隐的震动。

“你那样对待我父亲，我一定让你付出代价！！！”

赛罗冲过去，光芒闪过，贝利亚无力的向下坠去。

赛罗将冰斧放在计时器两侧，光线向贝利亚猛地袭去，冲天的火光伴着贝利亚的惨叫，充斥了光之国的天空。

赛罗降落到地上，冰斧归位。他转头看向赛文的方向，那里此时围了很多奥特曼。围观的奥特曼让开一条路，他走了进去，赛文还在昏迷着。

一旁的雷欧向他点了点头，他跪在地上，轻轻抚摸着父亲的脸颊和肩膀。

救护队到达了现场，赛罗轻轻抱起赛文，放到担架上，向奥特医院的方向飞去。

 

 

 

 

**第二十章 用爱伴你一生【上】**

病房里，赛罗站在赛文床前，焦急的等待着。

奥特之母说赛文的手术很成功，只要好好休息不会留下什么问题。赛罗听到这句话时真觉得那是最美的天籁。

于是，他现在便在赛文床边，等待着他的苏醒。

他看着赛文，内心感慨万千。这么多的苦难，终于挺了过来。以后，应该就能过上美好的生活了吧。和父亲一起。

赛罗想到这里，不禁微微的翘了下嘴角。赛文的身上缠着雪白的绷带，手部和腿上的伤都被处理以后固定住，应该是不会有问题的。虽然赛罗还是很心疼，但却压抑不住自己兴奋的心情。贝利亚终于永久的消失了，自己和父亲，也终于可以好好的在一起，过几天父子的日子。

“呃……”赛文轻轻发出一声呻吟，随即睁开了双眼。

“老爹！老爹你醒啦！你感觉怎么样？”赛罗高兴地冲到床边，握着赛文的手问道。

赛文可能是因为刚刚醒过来的原因，眼神很茫然。赛罗耐心的等待着，看着赛文把眼神慢慢聚焦到自己身上。

“老爹！”赛罗又兴奋的呼唤了一声。

“你……你是谁？”

“什么？！”赛罗愣了一下，随即又笑了起来，“老爹你别逗我啦，开什么玩笑，我是赛罗啊！贝利亚这次真的被我finish啦！”

“……开玩笑？”赛文似乎用了很久消化赛罗的这句话，他犹疑的说，“老爹？贝利亚是谁？你……又是谁？”

赛罗真的不敢相信赛文说的话，可是赛文眼中的那种陌生感又深深地刺伤了他。“老爹你没事吧……怎么会这样啊……”他手足无措。

“老爹？我们是什么关系？我……是你父亲？”赛文很不确定的问。

“你……”赛罗慌了，他连忙出去叫了奥特之母和奥特兄弟们，过了一会，大家都到了病房。

佐菲上前一步看着赛文：“赛文，你记得我吗？”

赛文缓缓的摇了摇头：“你怎么知道我的名字？我们……认识？”

一个一个问下来，赛文真的谁都不记得了。奥特之母把大家叫到外面，只留下一个医生照顾赛文。

“奥特之母，怎么会这样？”赛罗焦急的问。贝利亚才好不容易被收拾掉，怎么会出这种事情……

“我也不清楚……可能是受的刺激太大，导致失去记忆。”

“受的刺激太大？老爹他怎么了？”

“这……”所有人都低下了头，深深地叹着气。

赛罗越看越觉得不对劲：“老爹他到底怎么了？受的什么刺激啊？红莲？镜子？佐菲队长？为什么都不回答我啊？！”

“赛罗……你还是自己看吧……”奥特之母的手在空中划过，空气中出现了一个悬浮的屏幕，几小时前的一幕幕在赛罗眼前打开。

“这……”赛罗震惊的看着赛文的所作所为，他心中是满满的感动与歉疚。

“老爹……为什么要为我那样做……这不值得……这不值得……”赛罗低下了头，紧紧地咬着下唇，双拳在身侧用力地攥着。他努力想忍住眼泪，可泪水还是掉了下来，砸在地板上，也砸在了每个奥特曼的心上。

“赛罗，别难过了，你父亲他真的很爱你，很在乎你……你要珍惜啊。”奥特之母拍了拍赛罗的肩膀说。

“老爹的记忆……什么时候才能恢复……”赛罗依旧低着头，颤抖着问。

奥特之母叹了口气：“这种失忆……可能永远都恢复不了……也可能明天就会恢复……我们真的无能为力，只能靠赛文自己……”

“怎么会这样……就没有什么我能做的吗？就没有什么办法吗！”赛罗说着，一拳砸在了墙上，墙体上出现一个拳头的轮廓。

“多陪陪他吧……带他看看以前的地方……如果有某个刺激点的话，记忆恢复的几率会比较大……此外，也没有什么更好的办法了。”奥特之母说。

“好吧。”赛罗深吸了一口气，擦掉了脸上的泪水。他转向大家，坚定的说：“我一定要帮老爹把记忆找回来！一定不会再让任何不好的事情发生！”

这个仅仅16岁的奥特战士眼中闪烁的信念和决心让所有奥特曼都为之动容。

“加油吧赛罗，我们相信你一定能成功的！”泰罗说完，又转向了其他奥特曼，“母亲，哥哥们，我们先回去吧，让赛罗和赛文哥哥单独呆一会。”

他们都走了以后，红莲，镜子，詹伯特和詹奈走到了赛罗身边。

“各位，Ultimate Force Zero那边，就拜托你们了。我……”

“放心吧赛罗，那里交给我们就好。你就好好陪陪赛文前辈吧。”镜子说。

“赛罗酱，别垂头丧气的，我们都相信你和你老爹！”红莲也捶了一下赛罗的肩膀。

“赛罗，一定能成功的！别担心！”詹伯特和詹奈说。

“谢谢你们……我一定会努力的！决不让老爹从此就失去记忆！”

 

 

**第二十章 用爱伴你一生【中】**

赛罗回到赛文的房间，赛文正躺在床上望着天花板发呆。

“老爹……”赛罗轻声叫了一声。

“啊？”赛文回过神来，看到是赛罗，勉强笑了一下，“虽然我记不起你……但是我知道我们一定有很亲密的过往，因为我对你感到很熟悉。可是……我真的什么都想不起来了，只记得自己的名字……不管以前我是你的谁，现在我只是赛文……你叫我老爹，我觉得很别扭……”

“你是说……”

“啊，叫我赛文可以吗？我记不起从前了，现在，我是赛文。”

“好……”赛罗觉得心里很痛，压得他喘不过气来。他艰难的开口：“……赛文……”

“嗯……”

“我能不能问一下……我是怎么变成这样的？”赛文就像对陌生人说话时那样礼貌，赛罗觉得胸口更疼了。

“你是为了救我……”赛罗眼前闪过刚刚看到的画面，眼里涌上一层泪花，“为了救我，自己被一个坏蛋折磨……”他顿了顿，低下了头。“算了，我不想说。”

“不想说就不说了。”赛文还是温和的笑了一下，他对赛罗有莫名的熟悉感，觉得赛罗对自己一定很重要。虽然他不知道这种感觉从何而来。

然后是一阵沉默。

过了一会，赛罗打破了寂静：“奥特之母说你现在没什么危险了……等东西收拾好了之后……我就带你回家……我们的家。”

“这是你的房间……有想起来什么吗？”赛罗小心翼翼的扶着赛文，此时他的腿还被固定着无法自己行走，他的一条胳膊搭在赛罗脖子上。

“感觉眼熟，但是……”赛文缓缓环视着这个房间，突然他拿下了搭在赛罗身上的手，单腿向一个地方跳去，拉开一个抽屉乱翻着什么。

“哎，赛文，你干什么，你伤还没好，不要随便走动！”赛罗很别扭的叫出了赛文的名字，然后几步走到了他身边，站在他身后看着他。

赛文边翻着里面凌乱的文件边说：“我记得……这里面好像有很重要的东西……我好像经常来看……”话音刚落，放在上面的文件被翻开，抽屉底部的东西露了出来。

一张赛罗的照片，外面是精美的纯白相框，上面带着精致的花纹。

赛文和赛罗都愣住了。

“看来……你应该真的是对我很重要……”赛文喃喃着，转身面向赛罗，“谢谢你，赛罗。”

赛罗只是愣在那里，知道赛文叫他的名字把他拉回现实：“啊啊，那个，不客气……”他咬了咬嘴唇，把涌上来的泪水忍回去。

老爹，我一定会，一定会治好你。

晚上赛文睡觉的时候，赛罗说什么都要陪在赛文身旁。他不放心赛文。而赛文坳不过他，最后也同意了赛罗的要求。

一夜无言。第二天早上赛文醒来的时候，看着赛罗疲惫的样子，突然莫名的感到心疼。他不知道自己怎么了，也没有说什么，只是跟着赛罗来到了宇宙警备队。

“这是你工作的地方。赛罗站在赛文的右侧，扶着赛文慢慢地走着，赛文此时左手正拄着特制的拐杖。他看着四周。

雷欧从对面走了过来，看着赛文的拐杖，多年前在地球的记忆涌向脑海，他开口竟叫了一声：“队长。”

“源。”赛文也想都没想就回答。而看到雷欧和赛罗惊喜的表情，他才猛地反应过来：“这……我……”

赛罗从惊喜又回到了失望：“还是什么都没想起来吗……”

他想了想，带着赛文来到了奥特竞技场。在教材视频那里，他找到了赛文以前在地球上战斗的视频，放给赛文看。

“这……是我？这是哪里……”

赛罗叹了口气：“没事，我们明天再想办法，总会好起来的……”

父子回到了家中，赛罗小心的把赛文扶上床，帮他盖好被子，坐在了床边。

“赛罗，你这样照顾我，真是谢谢你。”赛文说。

“没事，不用客气。”赛罗浅笑了一下。

看着赛文很快睡熟，赛罗坐在一旁，不时的帮他掖好被角，将他放在外面的手臂轻轻放回被子里。

老爹，现在，换我来照顾你了。

 

 

**第二十章 用爱伴你一生【下】**

这样的日子持续了几天，赛文仍然没有一点恢复的迹象。

而赛罗为了照顾赛文，已经好几天没有睡过觉了。晚上彻夜不眠的看着赛文，白又带着赛文到处走，他的体力已经快要跟不上了。

泰罗让赛罗不要太累，注意身体，赛罗只是付之一笑：“我身体没问题的。老爹照顾了我那么久，现在也该我照顾他了啊。”

可是，看着赛罗在赛文不在的时候那疲惫的样子，泰罗还是担心的摇了摇头。

赛罗，怎么能这么拼命呢……

这天晚上，在赛文强烈的要求下，赛罗终于同意自己好好睡一觉，不过他还是坚持把被褥拿到了赛文房间，就在地板上将就一夜。

多日的疲劳让赛罗很快睡熟，直到半夜他猛地惊醒。

房间里好安静，只有自己的呼吸声。

老爹呢？！

赛罗连忙起来寻找，几天没睡觉，他站起来的一瞬间觉得一阵眩晕。他摇了摇头，让自己保持清醒。

在家里找了一圈，仍然没有赛文的身影，赛罗有些着急了。他转身冲出了家门。

奥特竞技场，宇宙警备队……能找的地方都找遍了，就是还没有赛文的影子。赛罗紧张起来，如果赛文去了光之国以外的地方，以他现在的身体根本撑不了多久……赛罗没有犹豫，飞出了光之国。

赛罗在宇宙中闭上眼睛仔细寻找着，果然一会就发现了赛文的气息。

气息还不是很微弱，说明赛文应该没有生命危险。但这个气息的来源是……怪兽墓场？！

怪兽墓场里怪兽的怨念和咒怨那么强烈，以赛文现在的身体怎么可能受得了？！赛罗不敢拖延，立刻加速向怪兽墓场飞去。

赛罗降落在怪兽墓场，他巡视了一圈，并没有发现赛文。怎么会？气息来源明明是这里啊……

“咯啾咯啾……”熟悉的声音传入赛罗的耳朵，他抬头一看，皮格蒙正站在一个高地上向下看着自己。

等等。那个高地？！

那不是当初自己把老爹抱到那里，看着老爹死去的那个地方吗？

赛罗好像意识到了什么，立刻纵身飞了上去，果然看到赛文躺在那里。

不，不能说躺在那里，赛文此时正抱着头痛苦地挣扎着，腿上固定用的绷带已经被鲜血染红，全身上下也全是擦伤和磕碰的淤青痕迹。赛文看起来痛苦至极，可他并没有喊叫，只是紧紧地咬住自己的下唇，嘴唇被咬出血来。

赛文此时大脑一片混乱。怪兽墓场过于浓重的怨气刺激着他本就虚弱不堪的身体，朦胧中一些记忆碎片开始在眼前浮现。透过面前漆黑的夜色，他看见赛罗身上燃起了熊熊的火焰，火焰迅速移动到另一个黑色的奥特曼那里，逐渐吞噬了那个黑色奥特曼，然后一起爆炸。

“不要……”赛文喃喃着，而后这个画面被另一个画面所取代，他又看到自己被赛罗抱上了一个高地，然后自己的能量指示灯和双眸都熄灭了，手重重的砸在地上。而高地下面，无数的怪兽正在肆无忌惮的侵略，整个世界都沉浸在恐惧中。

“啊——”赛文终于喊了出来，他头痛欲裂。两个画面在他脑海里交替出现，互不相让的争抢着对方的位置，冲天的火光和自己死亡那一瞬的画面不断刺激着他的神经，他不停地发出一声声惨叫。

“赛文！”赛罗跑过去扶着赛文，“你怎么了？别激——”

“你别过来！别碰我！”赛文甩开赛罗的手，他大声吼着赛罗，挣扎着站起来，却又因为右腿的疼痛摔在了地上。他躺在地上艰难的挣扎着，头像针扎一样痛，痛得他双手抱着头，身体蜷缩在一起不断颤抖。

“赛文！”赛罗上前将赛文抱在怀里，“你没事吧？你怎么了！”

“别碰我！啊——啊——”赛文又挣开赛罗的怀抱，头痛让他快要发疯，他在地上来回打着滚。身上的伤口在不断的摩擦和撞击中一层叠着一层增加，原来愈合的胸口和后背的伤也开始撕裂，鲜血染红了赛文身下的土壤。

赛罗实在忍不住了，他冲过去抓着赛文的肩膀大声吼着：

“赛文！你冷静一点！你在干什么！看着我！你在怕什么！你是赛文奥特曼，宇宙警备队的一员，你是光之国的英雄，还是我的父亲！你不是说了要保护我吗，你记不记得！”

“啊——头好痛，你在说什么啊……啊——”赛文挣扎着想让赛罗放手，他双手捂着头，撕裂一般的疼痛侵袭着他，大量的记忆碎片涌上脑海，全是他或者赛罗作战负伤甚至牺牲的画面，无数血腥的回忆侵入大脑，那种锥心刺骨的痛更让他痛苦不堪。

“赛文！赛文！！”赛罗更加用力的抓着赛文的肩膀，“你记得这里吗，这里是我真正成为奥特曼的地方，是我们相认的地方！你当初躺在这里对我说，我终于长大了，我现在回答你，没错！我真的长大了！我现在要保护你了！你看清楚我是谁！我是你儿子！！”

“啊——”赛文的头痛的仿佛要炸开，痛苦把他逼得接近疯狂。“你别再说了！别再说了啊——”

赛文惨叫着，痛苦让他紧紧地握着拳，咬牙向赛罗打去。他用丝毫不计后果的力气一次又一次狠狠打向赛罗胸口，剧烈的疼痛袭来，赛罗咬着牙不吭一声。他没有反抗，反而挺起胸膛看着赛文的拳头雨点般落在自己身上，他只是紧紧抓着赛文的肩膀不让他再摔倒伤害自己。

看着赛文的精神逐渐崩溃，赛罗再也忍不住了，他抓住赛文将要在一次落在自己身上的手：“冷静一点！我在这！你儿子赛罗在这！老爹！！”

赛罗对着赛文胸口打了一拳，疼痛终于将赛文从疯狂中唤醒。脑海里的记忆一下子全涌了上来，赛文的眼前，展现出了他所有的记忆，痛苦的，温馨的……他大口喘着粗气，抬起头看着赛罗。

“儿子……”

“老爹！”赛罗激动地抓着赛文的手，“你想起来了吗？”

“嗯。”赛文点点头。在记忆排好顺序以后，他的头痛也消失了。

“太好了……”赛罗咧开嘴想笑，却吐出了一大口血。

“赛罗！赛罗你没事吧！”

赛文有些慌张，他手足无措的抚着赛罗的背。

“咳咳……没事，老爹，你放心吧，只要你好了就……噗！”赛罗又喷出一大口血，落在地面上变成暗红色。

“赛罗，对不起……”赛文知道赛罗这样全是因为刚才自己不受控制的打了他，“为什么不躲开也不还手呢……”

“哈，如果我躲开了，老爹你又要倒在地上，那样会伤了你啊。”赛罗一笑，帅气的擦了下鼻子。

“我说了，以后，换我来保护你。”

 

 

 

 

后记

“只不过……我现在这样子可不能带老爹你回光之国了啊，还是在这里等着救援吧……”赛罗向天空发射了一个奥特签名，过了一会，医疗队就到达了现场。

……

几天后，赛文家中。

“老爹，你怎么又跑下床了，不是说了在你的腿完全好了之前不能随便下床的吗？”赛罗皱着眉头说。

“我已经没事了……再说我只是来喝点水……”

“那也不行，在你完全好了之前，你就在床上躺着就好啦，有什么事情叫我就行了！”赛罗拍了拍胸脯，一手叉着腰说。

“快回去啦！”赛罗嘴里催促着，却小心翼翼的搀着赛文回到床上，扶着他躺下，“你的手怎么样了？”

赛文活动了一下已经拆开固定器只是缠着绷带的右手：“基本没事了，过两天就可以把绷带拆掉了。”

“嗯嗯。”赛罗满意的点点头，“鞭伤也基本好啦，恢复得还不错。”

“那你还不让我下床……”

“本少爷说不行就不行！”赛罗打断赛文，神气地说。

“好吧……不下就不下，赛罗，你的伤没事了吧？”

“本少爷什么时候有过事？”赛罗一擦鼻子，“老爹你那几拳，几天就没事啦！你还是管好自己吧！”

“我真的没事了……”赛文有些无语的说，“明明是你不听我的非让我在床上躺着……”

“老爹你听我的就好啦！”赛罗说着端来一杯温水，温度调试的刚刚好。

“以后，可是要我照顾你了呢！”

“嗯！”赛文笑了，“有儿子的感觉真好。”

“有你这个老爹也一样啊！”赛罗也笑了起来。

就这样一直幸福的走下去吧。

你的笑容，永远都能融化冬雪，绽放初阳。

用爱伴你一生。

我发誓！


End file.
